Her Bright Darkness
by Mistrus
Summary: Evangaline Riddle is the light of her father's life. After finding out that he, the Dark Lord himself, had a daughter with Bellatrix Lestrange. He decided that fooling around with the Ministry of Magic had lost its previous glow. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

well this certainly isn't my first Fanfic but this is my first Harrpy potter one. Well here is the full review.

**Evangaline Riddle is the light of her father's life. After finding out that he, the Dark Lord himself, had a daughter with Bellatrix Lestrange. He decided that fooling around with the Ministry of Magic had lost its previous glow. He retires and becomes Tom Riddle causeing his Deatheaters to despise his daughter. Now with his beloved baby girl off to Hogwarts and making friends with one of his ex-enemies, Hermione Granger. Harry Potter had made an oath to destroy her and with the treaty with the Ministry of Magic is hanging on a precarious thread. He is worried. So he sends a certain Slytherin to 'babysit' his little girl. Draco thinks he's doing it for the money but he doesn't know that just like her father her is wrapped around her little finger. But he realizes that she is the light to his darkness and she shines with a brightness that overpowers her parent's dark pasts and with Draco she finds her own Bright Darkness.**

**Disclaimer**- I do not own any of these characters except for my OCs. The rest belong to the Missus and Creator of the magical world that is known as Harry Potter. 

**Prologue**

**Close to 16 years ago**

"_Bellatrix." The deep voice had startled her. She knew what was coming but she didn't want to hear it. Didn't want to believe it but her heart said it was true. The frizzy haired woman stood up, grasping at the small child in her arms. Her throat felt dry as she turned._

"_Yes, Lucius?" Her answer was barely audible. The blond haired head of the Malfoy family stared at Bellatrix, then to the little girl that lay sleeping in her arms. He grimaced, the child was the same age as Draco. No one knew the father. He snorted in disgust as he looked at the small, pale face framed by dark curls. _Probably a muggle father_, he thought with distain. His eyes traveled back to Bellatrix's pale face. _She looks quite horrible. She needs to sleep, _he thought knowing the tiredness that came over new mother's sometimes._

"_The Dark lord is gone." He winced the sentence came out harder than he would have liked. He noted that her chin trembled slightly at the news, then she nodded her head sharply._

"_I figured." She said before she turned around, soothing the small infant. The child had opened her eyes and Lucius's mind started whirling. _It can't be! _He shook his head at the mere thought but he couldn't help but notice that the child looked just like the Dark Lord's long dead mother. _It can't be. Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix? What a joke! _He turned and walked with a snap of his fingers he was gone, but he couldn't take that small chuckle that slipped out with him. Bellatrix stiffened slightly, then stroked her daughter's cheek in a loving gesture. Tears fell freely down her cheeks, and landed on the sleeping child's face. Her dark blue eyes opened. He face scrunched up with the intentions of letting out a wail. Bellatrix started rocking her._

"_Shhhh, my dear Evangaline. It will be okay." She crooned, still crying. The child looked up at her mother as if asking her what was wrong. "Oh! Evangaline! You father is gone!? He never got to see your beautiful smile, or hear your laughter!? Oh, why didn't I tell him when you were born?" The child gurgled and flailed her arms smiling. Bellatrix smiled through her tears._

"_Oh Evangaline! We _will _be okay! Mommy will make sure of it!" With that and a small crack of magic Mother and daughter disappeared, leaving behind a small pink baby blanket, that had been thrown over the back of the rocking chair, that stood slightly rocking in the middle of an abandoned nursery._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**7 years ago**

"Crucio!" Bellatrix ducked as the curse was thrown at her.

"Run Evangaline! Run!" She screamed but her daughter stood fast watching the intruders with stormy blue eyes. With a quick flick of her wand and a muttered curse they stood fast, not moving. With a quick movement she was beside her mother. She helped her to her feet. Her mother's frame large compared to her's.

"Who are they?" She whispered more to herself than anything. Her mother grimaced in pain.

"Deatheaters." She said between clenched teeth. Evangaline gasped.

"They found us so quickly!" She whispered, her mother growled slightly in reply.

"If only they would stop and listen!" Bellatrix ground out as Evangaline helped her over to the frozen Deatheaters. She stopped and Evangaline let her go, with a nod from her mother she waved her wand and the Deatheater's head became unfrozen.

"Get your filthy mud blood daughter to let us go, you blood traitor!" The first one screamed. Bellatrix's face turned dark. She moved so fast that the Deatheater gasped as her wand was placed right under his chin. Her eyes were dangerous.

"Don't you ever call my daughter that again! If any of you knew who her father was, you would all wish you had taken that word and wished you had never said it." Her tone was hushed and dangerous. The Deatheater scowled, "How had you found us so quickly?" The Deatheater laughed.

"You were always close with Him. Once a Deatheater… always a Deatheater. Isn't that right Bellatrix?" With a sick smile the Deatheater turned to Evangaline. "You both have a dinner reservation with the Dark Lord. Cause he has missed you Bellatrix. He wants to see how you are doing." Evil cackles filled the room and a curse whispered behind Evangaline had her slumped to the floor. Bellatrix whipped around.

"Lucius! Let her go!" She screamed tears in her eyes as she watched her beloved daughter be struck down by one of the Unforgivable curses. "Please Lucius! She is just a child! For god sakes! Please!" Lucius smiled but he lowered his wand. Evangaline hadn't moved from her position on the floor.

"Why can't see your beloved mudblood in pain? Bellatrix, there was once a time when you helped destroy pitiful creatures such as your daughter." He watched Bellatrix's face drain of colour. He gave a mock gasp. "What have you not told her. Tsk, tsk. Bellatrix. Not something you should hide from family now is it?" A sudden groan from the floor surprised everyone in the room. Evangaline stood up slowly.

"Never told me, Mr. Malfoy?" Her face was hard like it was carved from stone. "I lived off of those stories my whole life. I know who my mother is. But most importantly _I _know who my father is." She laughed harshly. Lucius was impressed by this small nine year old. Even Draco wasn't that spunky.

"What did you not expect I had not been crucio-ed before?" She sneered the image was disturbing on her small face. "I have had enough run-ins with you people to feel the lash of that curse. After awhile…" She leaned in close to him. Her mother grasping her hand in relief. "They stopped working. Tsk, tsk Lucius, falling for an act? I must say I am quite surprised. But not as much as you will be." With that Evangaline and Bellatrix Lestrange disappeared. Lucius bellowed in rage.

"Find them!" He roared.

Evangaline found herself in an old dusty nursery. Her mother held her tightly in an embrace.

"Oh, my dear! My beloved Evangaline! I thought I had lost you!" She whispered fiercely. Evangaline untangled herself from her mother's arms.

"They said he was back." She whispered quietly, her mother shook her head. Watching her young daughter, with sudden tears.

"No. Rumors, Evanny. He isn't truly back. I would have known." She stated loudly her voice quavering. A laugh from the dark corner by the window had the mother and daughter whirling around with wands drawn. They could both feel a paralyzing numbness creep over them.

"Your powers of observation have all but disappeared Bellatrix." A tall handsome man stepped away from the way and Bellatrix started sobbing uncontrollably. The man frowned and Evangaline tried to reach for her mother. "See Bella. Rumors can be true." Bellatrix didn't answer, she just slumped to the floor. Evangaline tilted her head in a defiant gesture.

"How did you find us?" She snapped out harshly. The man growled at her and with a wave of his hand, she couldn't speak. She glared at him coldly. He walked over to Bellatrix.

"You see Bella. You were always predictable." It was a harsh laugh that followed. Bellatrix had managed to get her sobbing under control. "You see I had a few bits of unfinished business to attend too. You being one of them." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Bellatrix's bowed head. She stared up at him in defeat.

"Please, before you do this. Please take care of her." She stared at Evangaline. "Please take care of our daughter."

* * *

Well what do you guys think? Please review. Oh and Chapter 2 will be up shortly.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is chapter 2 hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer**- is in chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Present Day**

Evangaline sat on the Hogwarts Express, in an empty compartment. She smiled at the memory of the weekend before.

"_No, Evanny!" Her father had stated calmly. Evangaline stomped her foot in agitation._

"_But I want to be with people my age! I want to go to Hogwarts!" She had told him with a small pout. He had bent down to her level and stroked her cheek gently._

"_I would love for you to go to Hogwarts, my angel, but if they found out about who you were. You would be…" He let the sentence hang. "I just don't want anything to happen to my little girl." She sighed._

"_I am not a little girl anymore. We could create a 'different' family for me. No one has to know." Tom Riddle sighed and looked at his wife._

"_Well, Bella. What should it be?" He groaned as he saw the look on his wife's face._

"_I think she has a good idea, Tommy. We should let her go." She smiled at her husband. "I will owl Dumbledore now and alert him of her coming and that we will be using different names as her parents." He had nodded and rolled his eyes. He looked at his daughter with a twinkle in his eyes._

"_Well let's go to Diagon Alley then." And with a cry of happiness, she had thrown her arms around the former Dark Lord Voldemort._

"Do you mind if I sit there?" A voice asked her quietly. Evangaline looked up into hazel eyes. She shook her head and smiled.

"No, of course not! Go right ahead." She said happily. "My name is Evangaline Riddle, but you can call me Evanny." She held out her hand and the other girl smiled.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She said as she took the offered hand. "You must be new to Hogwarts. I have never seen you before." Evanny nodded.

"Yes. My father decided that it was time for me to go to school. I was personally delighted." She smiled again. Hermione got a puzzled look on her face.

"Riddle?" She asked warily. Evanny nodded and sighed.

"Yes. My father's name is Tom and my mother's is Bellatrix." She waited for the inevitable running away from her as if she caused the plague. There was none. Instead there was still the wariness.

"My father is a muggle. My Mother's a witch." Evanny gave her a puzzled look.

"So?"

Well you're Vold… Tom Riddle's daughter. Doesn't knowing that make you want to call me a…." She swallowed painfully and the door to the compartment was thrown open.

"Hey Mudblood! We want this cart! Out!" Pansy Parkinson said with a sneer. Hermione started to get up to tell Pansy off but a warm hand pushed her back down. Evanny got up and stared at Pansy with cold blue eyes.

"I suggest you find another compartment." She said calmly and Pansy snorted.

"Out of the way! We have no time for mudbloods like you two!" Pansy backed up suddenly from the swirling black mist that seeped from under Evanny's robes. Hermione could see Evanny trying not to laugh.

"I thought I said stay home, Griphath!" A black raven materialized from the mist and flew at Pansy's face. She screamed and ran out of the doorway. Evanny started laughing and Hermione couldn't help herself and burst into giggles. She really liked this Evanny. She watched as the raven settled down on the girl's shoulder, minding her long black hair. Evanny smiled at Hermione.

"You shouldn't let them push you around." She smirked and Hermione was startled by the lightness that seemed to shine from this small person. She sighed and looked out the window. Evanny gave her a reassuring smile.

"I know. The word hurts doesn't it?" She whispered. Hermione gave her a puzzled look. "I was know around the Deatheaters as a mudblood child. Even now that's what they tell their children. They don't believe I could be my father's daughter. They say I'm too good. Too bright. Not evil enough. They really don't like me now that I made Daddy enter into a treaty with the Ministry of Magic." Hermione just stared.

"I thought the Prophet was lying." She breathed and Evanny laughed in delight.

"Nuh uh! He seriously did!" She opened the window. "Now go home. And tell Daddy that he doesn't need to check up on me." She told the raven and he hopped off her arm and out the window. She nodded, obviously pleased with herself.

"Why would he though?" Hermione asked frowning. Evanny shrugged.

"Mom says its because I have him, and I quote, 'So tightly wrapped around my finger that he can't even see straight.' Although she was happy when he gave up that whole Dark Lord thing. She said it was getting tiresome but I know she didn't want anything to happen to him." Hermione was amazed by this small, busy girl.

"How old are you, Evanny?" She asked quickly, thinking the girl was 12 or 13.

"I'm sixteen. Funny I'm small for my age." She smiled brightly at Hermione.

"Really?" Hermione said with genuine surprise. "Me too." Evanny gave another tinkling laugh and then the two girls fell into a deep discussion about magic and Hogwarts.

* * *

Draco spotted Pansy's waving hand and he grudgingly made his way there. A tinkling laugh caught his attention, and that dreaded mudblood, Hermione Granger's voice followed. Had Granger laughed like that? Another higher, warmer voice caught his attention. His ears strained to hear what it was saying.

It was something about the treaty to the Ministry of Magic. He scowled and quickly moved towards Pansy's train compartment. He scowled at a couple first years then opened the door. Crabbe and Goyle took up one seat and Pansy was waiting for him in the other. He gave her an annoyed glare, which of course she ignored. She immediately fell into telling him about the new filthy mudblood that would be going to Hogwarts. He tuned her out and stared out the window thinking of the warm voice and tinkling laughter. He would have stayed that way if it had not been the mention of a familiar name.

"Griphath?" He shouted and Pansy jumped. She nodded quickly.

"Yes! A black raven named Griphath. It nearly tore my eyes out!" She was pleased that Draco was talking to her and that he was listening. He held up a hand and she stopped.

"There is only one raven I know of with that name. He belongs to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Do you understand what this means?" Pansy gave him a confused look, he sighed in frustration.

"The new mudblood is His 'daughter' Pansy." He said with a snap. He turned away and Pansy's face drained of color, then turned red quickly.

"Why that no good filthy mudblood!" She screeched and Draco gave her an annoyed look then stared out the window. "She's that supposed daughter that has turned the Dark Lord against his Deatheaters!" Draco whipped to face her.

"Don't you ever let anyone hear that! God Parkinson! Just because he decided being the Dark Lord wasn't such a good idea because he had this 'daughter' doesn't mean he wouldn't kill you for insulting her!" Pansy's face turned dark red from embarrassment and she slumped in her seat. Draco watched the landscape go by with bored eyes. His eyes landed on the door, he smirked as he could hear Weasel and Potthead. He stood up and opened the compartment door. Potter had a wand pointed at a small girl's throat and Hermione was trying to pull him off. He watched as Weasely tried to pull Hermione off of Potter. He frowned at the look in the small girl's eyes. Something in them told him that she could easily take Potter if she wanted too but her wand stayed hidden. Draco watched as Harry pulled back his wand but before he could udder a word Draco pulled the small girl out of his grip and into his arms. He was surprised by the softness of her body. She hinted at curves beneath her robes. Her lips opened in a surprise 'O' and her dark blue eyes opened wide. Her small heart shaped face was surrounded by a halo of dark curls. He had a sudden urge to run his hands through them. She was small came up to the bottom of his chin.

"Back off Potter!" He snarled, and Potter sneered at him.

"Figures you would protect her after all you are a Deatheater! Filthy blood! Voldy's daughter at Hogwarts! What a fucking joke!" Draco had the sudden urge to throw a punch at Potter to get that look off his face but watched in surprise as Hermione smacked Potter, hard.

"How could you, Harry!" She shouted. "She is unarmed! Just because her father is Tom Riddle, it doesn't give you any right to treat her like that! She isn't her father! Come on Evangaline." With that Hermione grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her away from Draco. She pulled her down the hallway, all the while the girl named, Evangaline, watched Draco. He felt suddenly cold and he turned to Harry.

"No, I don't feel inclined to protect her, Potter. In fact the only reason I stepped in was to see the look on your face." He smirked. "I was right. The look was priceless." With that he sauntered back into his compartment all the while thinking of how those dark blue eyes had stared at him. As if they could see into his very soul. Such eyes, such beautiful eyes. He cursed. She was completely off limits. To him and, God help him, to everyone else.

* * *

Ooooooh is that something I sense.... just a bit possesive? It just might be! Well any way please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Well here's Chapter 3 I hope you guys like it.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**- In chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Hermione had lead Evangaline back to their compartment in the train apologizing the whole way.

"Its fine. Really." Evangaline said for the fourth or fifth time.

"Its just that he doesn't usually act that way. I am Really sorry!" Hermione said slumping down in her seat. "God! I am so embarrassed!" She covered her face with her hands and Evangaline gave a warm laugh.

"Don't worry about it! I've been treated worse. I am actually curious to see which hex he was going to use." Hermione gave Evanny a side ways glance then started giggling. "What? I _am_ curious!" Hermione just laughed and Evanny rolled her eyes.

"Who was that boy back there?" She asked quickly, and Hermione stopped laughing and frowned.

"Which one?" She replied and Evanny rolled her eyes again.

"The blonde one with the gray eyes." She replied, _And the great body, _she thought as she remembered how he had felt as she was pressed to him. Her face flushed a faint pink.

"Draco Malfoy. Why do you ask?" Hermione asked curiously, she and Malfoy had created an uneasy truce over the summer. He wouldn't insult her and she wouldn't hex him. Not friends by any means but civil to each other. She also had top admit that Draco was quite handsome when he wasn't being a cad. She watched in amusement as Evanny's face flushed with color.

"I see." She said. "You. Like him." Evanny's mouth hung open.

"No!" She said loudly. "I just wanted to know, to thank him. That's all." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Of course." Hermione said with a grin. Evanny stuck her tongue out at her then looked out the window. To Hermione's surprise they had reached Hogwarts station. She stood up.

"Well I will defiantly see you around, Evanny." She said as she stood up. Evanny nodded her face pale. "Don't worry that feeling will pass once you get sorted." Evanny nodded again and stood up. Hermione gave her hand a squeeze than was gone. Evangaline took a deep breath and walked out of the compartment. She caught site of Draco Malfoy and the other girl who had called Hermione a mudblood. She quickly turned and walked, more like jogged, the other way. She hopped down from the train and looked around. A large man was gathering up first years and the rest were walking to the carriages. She suddenly got confused. _Where am I supposed to go? _She thought to herself.

"Ahhhh. Miss Riddle." A warm and friendly voice stated from behind her. She turned around and looked into the friendly face of Albus Dumbledore. She smiled. "If you would follow me." She nodded and followed him through the crowd. She caught site of Draco walking to the carriages but she averted her eyes and kept them trained onto Professor Dumbledore's back. He took her to a large carriage and opened the door for her.

"Thank you." She replied kindly as she stepped into the carriages dark interior. Once they were settled Dumbledore leaned forward as the carriage started to move.

"Now Evangaline. Tell me about your life." She frowned.

"Tis a long story, sir." To her surprise he laughed.

"It is a long ride to the castle. I'm sure we have time." Evangaline nodded and once her mouth opened the story seemed to fall out.

* * *

Draco stood up as soon as the train stopped. He stepped over Pansy's outstretched legs and opened the door. He rolled his eyes and groaned in frustration as she hopped up and followed behind him. He stepped out into the corridor and into the crowd of students. He looked over and could see Evangaline walking in his direction, he smirked slightly at her. She looked up and caught his gaze, then her eyes slid to something beside him. She stiffened then took off in the other direction, he frowned and looked over. Pansy was there, he glared at her then walked off the train. Draco pulled his shoulders back and sauntered towards the door of the train. He jumped down and brushed his hair back. Pansy grabbed his arm, he pulled it out of her grasp and glared at her. He walked over to one of the carriages and stepped in. Blaise was already there and so was Crabbe and Goyle. He sat down in the remaining seat just as Pansy opened the door.

"Sorry. We're full." Draco said as he shut the door in her face. Blaise laughed.

"You are an asshole, Draco." He said chuckling and Draco smirked his legendary smirk.

"I know. But she is just so annoying. She makes the girl Weasel look good." He said with a laugh.

"Merlin! Did you just compliment a Weasely?" He said with mock horror. Draco just laughed.

"More like insulted Parkinson." He said as he ran his hand through his hair again. It fell back into place, and he groaned.

"So did you hear. You-Know-Who's daughter is going to Hogwarts." Blaise commented and Draco's eye narrowed.

"What of it?" He snapped and Blaise's eyebrow rose.

"Nothing I was just commenting on why Dumbledore would let her in." He watched his friend carefully. "Have you met her?" Draco's face lit up and he laughed.

"Why would I want to meet that mudblood for?" He said chuckling and Blaise gave him a hard look.

"They why did you get so defensive when I brought it up?" He asked carefully and Draco rolled his eyes.

"I just spent the whole train ride listening to Parkinson babble on and on about it. I really don't want to hear anymore about it." He replied. _Or think about her anymore, _he added mentally. Blaise nodded.

"I understand. She can really talk can't she?" He replied with a smile and Draco shook his head.

"She can babble. That isn't talking." He said laughing, and Blaise nodded. "Can't wait to get back to Hogwarts though. I need my yearly dose of 'I'm the Slytherin Prince'. The last one wore off." Blaise laughed.

"I bet it did, mate. So how many girls did you manage this summer?" Draco gave a wicked grin and Blaise rolled his eyes. "Here we go again."

* * *

Well that one was kinda short sorry about that. Well here's some info that you need to know. Bellatrix did not kill Neville's parents a diffrent Deatheater did. As a matter of fact she didn't kill any one. But Voldemort did kill Harry's parents and stuf like that. Cedric Diggory is dead and the Treaty was made the year after the order of the Pheonix. So Sirius is dead, not by Bellatrix though. Someone else. Chapter 4 should be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Well here is chapter 4. I hope you guys like it!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**- In chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Evangaline stood outside of the Great Hall waiting for Dumbledore to call her in. She could hear Dumbledore introduce the first years as they were sorted. She took a deep breath and pulled her shoulders back as the last one was sorted. Filch opened the doors just as Dumbledore introduced her.

"My dear students we have a very special new student coming to Hogwarts. I would like you all to give a warm welcome to Miss Evangaline Riddle." The Hall was silent as all eyes rested on her. She took a shuddering breath in and walked towards the head table. Hermione smiled at her and started clapping. Soon the rest of the tables joined in, she looked up and caught Dumbledore's eyes. He winked and led her to the stool and sat her down. He grasped the sorting hat gently and set it carefully on her head.

"Ahhhhh. I never thought I would see another Riddle. Hmmm this is difficult. You have the smarts for Hufflepuff, the beauty for Ravenclaw, the courage and bravery for Griffendor. But your family is all Slytherins. Now where to put you." The sorting had said loudly. Evangaline shrugged her shoulders.

"Anywhere is fine with me." She whispered and the sorting hat growled.

"You are making my decision difficult." He thought for a moment. "Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are out, as you won't thrive there." Evangaline saw that the two tables visibly relaxed and started talking amongst themselves.

"Slytherin or Griffendor?" He sighed. "A tough decision. You would do well in both. You would thrive in both. Family says Slytherin. Heart and courage say Griffendor. And you don't care where you are put." She frowned slightly and straightened her back.

"I have not had this much trouble since I sorted Harry Potter. He went to Griffendor. But you are a Riddle. Not a good combination there. Ahhh but you have a friend in Griffendor some one to help you through. The only thing you have in Slytherin is a protector. Now. Which one to chose. Friendship or protection." She could see both tables sending her glares. She looked through the people till she found Hermione. She watched as her friend smiled reassuringly. "Ah ha! Slytherin!" The sorting hat finally shouted. The Great Hall was silent and Dumbledore took off the sorting hat and escorted her to her house. The Slytherins moved over so she could sit down. She sat at the far end of the table with the first years who seemed not to know who she was. She gave them all warm smiles which they returned. Happy that some one had actually acknowledged them. Dumbledore gave his speech and then with a wave of his hand the feast appeared. There were oooohs and ahhhs as the students dug into the delicious looking feast. Evangaline just stared and sat with her hands in her lap. She looked around and then to the head table. Her eyes traveled over the teachers and landed on a very familiar face. Her solemn face broke out into a huge smile.

* * *

Professor Snape looked around at the eating students. Her felt a pair of eyes staring at him, he turned carefully knowing who they belonged too. He looked at Evangaline and couldn't help but give her a small smile. The smile she had on her face seemed to light up the room. Snape gave a small chuckle and winked at her. He could see her giggle and then turn to the banquet. He smiled again and sighed. Making her smile seemed the least he could do since she saved his life. He frowned as he remembered the memory.

"_So Severus. Helping the Order? I would have expected something better from you. You have lived a traitor's life and you will die a traitor's death." Voldemort had stated coldly as Snape had kneeled on the floor before him. He had been beaten and tortured for information. He was done he knew his life was over. He had had so many regrets._

"_Avada Kad-" The curse was cut off by a childish scream. Voldemort cursed._

"_Get her out of here, Nott. She shouldn't have to see this." Snape could hear the softness in the Dark Lord's voice. He could also hear the evil chuckle that Nott gave. He growled as he looked at the other man. He had a small girl with long black curly hair by the neck and was dragging her out of the room. Snape could see the girl was having trouble breathing as Nott's hand tightened. His eyes widened in horror as the girl broke free and ran towards him._

"_Daddy! No! Please!" Her voice was hoarse and there was a red mark that circled her neck. Snape felt sorry for her._

"_Go!" Snape shouted. "You shouldn't be here! I deserve this fate. I have resigned myself to it. Now leave me die in peace." The girl gave him a stubborn glare. Snape knew what word was going to come out before she even said it._

"_No!" She said harshly. She walked the rest of the way towards him. Nott rolled his eyes and whipped out his wand._

_Avada Kedav-" The girl whipped around with her wand drawn._

"_Stupify!" She shouted and Nott flew backwards and crashed into the back wall. She turned to her father. "Now. No one deserves this fate. And don't worry, if you try it again I will stupify your ass. I mean it daddy." Snape's mouth dropped in surprise as the Dark Lord laughed and swung the little girl into his arms._

"_You have my attitude. Fine he can live." He put her down and she skipped. Skipped! Over to him. "But on one condition." The small girl turned around and tilted her head in a gesture that said, yes?._

"_He has to take care of you and protect you" He said quietly. "Merlin help the poor man." The Dark Lord chuckled then shook his head in amusement._

"_Well go on and set him free, Evangaline." The little girl smiled brightly and ran back over to Snape._

"_Okay Snape. Now I need your help. Can you walk?" She asked in a grown up voice. He had given her a surprised nod. She gave him a smile that seemed to light up the dungeon. "Okay. Cause you are going to the guest room where you can get fixed up, all better." He gave her a frown._

"_How old are you?" He asked quietly. She giggled and Snape was reminded of bells._

"_I am 9 years old. I will fix you up." She had finished unchaining him and he stood up stiffly. "I will take good care of you. Don't worry, I'll make it all better."_

He was snapped out of the memory as Minerva chuckled and elbowed him slightly.

"I haven't seen you smile that much in all the time I have known you Severus." She said with a wry chuckle and Snape blushed slightly.

"I was just remembering a fond memory." He snapped out and she laughed as she pointed to Evangaline.

"Does it have anything to do with a certain new student? Cause you know student teacher relationships are forbidden." She warned. Snape's head snapped back in horror.

"No! Its nothing like that!" He said in horror and she laughed again.

"Then tell me, Severus. Why all the smiles?" He sighed and ran his hand though his hair.

"She saved my live." He mumbled. "And I became her guardian protector. She is such a sweet child, Minerva. I hate to see her sad." She nodded solemnly.

"I understand. She radiates such a loving warmth, it's a wonder her father is You-Know-Who. You never would have noticed if she didn't look so much like her grandmother." Snape nodded in agreement and returned to the meal.

* * *

Draco was pleasantly surprised that she was picked for Slytherin. He knew how ever that the rest of the house wasn't so excited. They barely listened to the speech and then the food appeared. They all had pointedly ignored the small girl sitting at the end of the table. Draco was puzzled. She was probably one of the most important person of their time. He scowled as she smiled at the first years. Blaise nudged him.

"Hey you okay, mate?" He asked quietly and Draco shook his head.

"Its her." He nodded towards the small curly black haired beauty. "She shouldn't be here." Blaise raised his eyebrow and looked at the newest Slytherin.

"Yah, but you got to admit that she is defiantly snog worthy. I mean look at her!" Blaise gave a low whistle and Draco rolled his eyes, of course Blaise would think that. He was obsessed about it. Draco ignored the fact that he had thought about that more than once.

"Sure she is but still. She is going to be eaten alive. Parkinson had made that clear." Blaise nodded in agreement.

"Yes but I am nearly certain that the Griffendors would tear her to shreds. Just look at some of the glares she's getting." Draco's gaze slid over to Potter's table. His eyes narrowed at the looks that were aimed at the small girl. He shifted his gaze back to her. She was sitting there, not eating, just looking at her hands. He had the sudden urge to get up and walked over to her to ask her what was wrong. He grasped his seat until his knuckles turned white. He glared at her as she smiled so brightly it shocked some of the nearest Slytherins. Many of the boys started staring at her with smiles of their own. Draco cursed.

"One smile and look at those idiots!" He snapped to Blaise, he looked over and Blaise was getting ready to stand up. "Where are you going?" He snapped and Blaise winked at him.

"To introduce myself. I fear I have some stiff competition." He pointed to the rest of the tables in the hall, and to Draco's surprise all of the boys were looking at Evangaline with smiles. She on the other hand didn't seem to notice. She just sat there sipping her pumpkin juice and nibbling on a bun.

"She eats like a bird. No wonder she is so small." Draco startled himself as he spoke that out loud. Fortunately for him every one was looking at Evangaline and Blaise. He watched in amusement as Evangaline made room for Blaise to sit beside her. She laughed at something he said and anger flashed through Draco so sudden that he shocked himself. He watched as Blaise leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. Draco tried not to laugh as She gave Blaise a sweet smile, stood up and poured a pitcher of pumpkin juice over his head. With that she stood up and left the Great hall Draco couldn't help himself as he nearly doubled over in laughter. The rest of the Slytherins followed suit as did most of the Great hall. Draco wiped his eyes chuckling as She walked past him. He stiffened slightly, he had smelled something. Something he had smelled on the train as he had held her. What was it? Familiar yet completely strange. It was a fruit. But which one? Strawberries? No it was more exotic. He spent the rest of the meal trying to figure it out.

* * *

Well if you guys have any questiions about the story don't be afraid to ask. So please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Well here's chapter 5. There's a neat little surprise near the end of the story. Well

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**- In chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Draco walked to the Slytherin common room surrounded by a parade of girls. Usually this would have put him in a good mood but now their fawning was getting on his nerves. He was feeling the need to flop down on his favorite chair and think for a couple hours. He noticed that the girls had stopped moving and stood staring with wide eyes at Draco's chair. He turned slowly, already knowing partially of what was going on. He thought maybe a first year would desecrate his chair but her? Not in a million years. She sat there with her back to one armrest and her legs thrown over the other, reading. Draco was down right… shocked and it had everything to do with how he _felt _about her sitting in his chair. He didn't seem to mind, and it scared him shitless. And of course Pansy chose that moment to walk in. Draco guessed it was the fact that, one Evangaline was sitting in Draco's sacred chair. Two, her skirt had shimmied down showing a generous amount of thigh. And three she looked way to tempting as she read her book, her black curls fell down her back gracefully and she lightly bit her bottom lip turning a tempting shade of pink. Draco shook his head to ward off any unwanted thoughts and watched as Pansy stormed over to the chair.

"Out you filthy mudblood!" She screeched and much to Draco's surprise, Evangaline lowered her book and stood up. She glanced at Pansy and stretched. Draco bit back a groan as he caught site of her hidden curves. _She it off limits Draco! Don't even think about it! She is totally, and completely off limits._ He repeated it over and over again in his mind as she walked out of the common room. He closed his eyes as she passed him giving him another sniff of mangoes and coconut. His eyes snapped open. Mangoes and coconut! He smirked, his trademark smirk. Then walked over to his chair.

"Thank you , Parkinson." He stated loudly. "No one ever sits in this chair but me. Understood?" The question was aimed towards the first years. They cowered in fear and tried to slink up to their rooms.

"Scaring children now Malfoy?" The question was soft but it was filled with amusement. Draco's head snapped up, as he glared at her. Blaise smirked at her his eyes traveling up and down her form as she leaned against the archway. Even Crabbe and Goyle seemed to notice her. He cursed, why was she so fucking tempting?

"I thought Parkinson told you to get out?" He snapped at her and she shrugged.

"I never do as I am told." She stated simply and for some strange reason Draco's eyes narrow with a sudden urge to see is she was telling her the truth. He gave her a world class Malfoy smirk.

"Now Sev-" She stopped herself. "Professor Snape wants to see you. I suggest you go and see what he wants before he gets angry. And trust me. He has a wicked nasty temper." With that she turned gracefully, her curls swaying around her face as she walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. Draco watched as the rest of the boys in the Slytherin house had their eyes trained on her as her hips swayed. _She's off limits! Don't even think about it! Don't think about her at all. _The voice in his head shouted, Parkinson pouted as he pushed her off the armrest of the chair and stood up. He smirked at the girls, asserting his dominance over the Slytherin house.

"I will be back. My _godfather_ has to see me." He aimed the last bit towards the stairs. He could have sworn she was laughing at him.

* * *

Evangaline lay on her stomach on her bed. She was reading _Hogwarts: A history. _Hermione had recommended it for her and Evangaline was surprised to find that she loved it. She was silently reading for a few moments when Pansy and several other Slytherin girls came up to her.

"Well if it isn't the little mudblood. What daddy get tired of you? Couldn't stand to look at your little mudblood face?" Pansy said her voice dripping with venom. Evangaline smiled.

"You are true to your Slytherin heritage. You positively ooze with venom." Evangaline stated sarcastically not turning away from her book. "And for your information. If I am a mudblood. How in the hell did I manage to get into Slytherin?" She turned her dark blue eyes towards Pansy for the first time.

"Tell me, Pansy Parkinson. If Slytherin is for the purebloods only." Her voice was low. "How _the fuck_ could a pitiful mudblood like me get into this house." Pansy opened her mouth to speak but a small snort from Evanny made her snap it shut.

"Don't even think for a moment that my father made this happen. He was against me going to Hogwarts. I asked him and he let me. That is it. End of story. Now fuck off because I am trying to read." She turned back to her book. A faint rustling noise made her roll her eyes.

"Hexing a person when their backs is turned is a cowardly way to fight, Parkinson." She heard the small gasps of shock that went through the other girls as they saw Pansy's wand. "If you want we could duel. But I am afraid I might get hurt. After all I am just a mudblood." The last words were spoken so softly that they made the girl's cold with fear. Pansy on the other hand refused to back down. _She _was the alpha female! Evangaline sighed and put down her book.

"Come on and fight me! Filthy mudblood." Pansy spat at her. Evangaline smiled, it was a cold, and some what sad smile. She shook her head.

"Hex me, Pansy. I have been through worse. But remember this. I will never raise my wand to an innocent. I am not my father." The last sentence was spoken with such pain and loneliness that Pansy had lowered her wand.

"Fine then mudblood. But this isn't over. Not by a long shot." She spat out as she stormed to her dormitory. Evangaline rolled her eyes and grabbed her book. Nearly all of the Slytherins had gone to bed so she snuck down into the common room. She looked around then flopped back into the comfy chair she was sitting in before. She fell back into her book quickly.

* * *

"What is it Snape?" Draco asked as he reached the Professor's chamber. Snape gave him a glare.

"I have a debt to pay, Draco. It seems that I can't do that with her here. I need some one to look after her when I can't. Not just me but Tom too. He says he will pay you generously for you to do it." Draco drew his eyebrows down in disgust.

"I am a fucking Malfoy. I won't be looking after some sniffling first year." Draco's voice reminded Snape of Lucius. He shook his head.

"Not a first year. Well technically, it is her first year here, but she isn't that young." Snape turned and looked straight at Draco with cold, eyes that seemed to be hiding worry.

"I don't want to do it." Draco snapped out. Snape turned around.

"I realize that you are against it, Draco. But I am asking this as a friend. The Dark Lord is asking this as a favor." Draco took a step back.

"The dark lord's daughter?" He hissed. "Nuh uh. I am not getting mixed up with her! Forget it Snape. Ask some one else." Snape whirled around.

"Who Draco? Blaise? No he would be on her in an instant. Pansy? No she would sooner hex her than get near her. Besides your father recommended you for the job." Draco glared.

"Fine then! How much is he willing to pay me?" He snapped at Snape, Snape ignored his tone and turned to the fire place.

"1500 galleons per month." Snape said coldly. Draco smirked.

"Done. I will look out for her." Snape looked at him.

"If anything happens to her. I will kill you. Understand that Draco. I will Avada you myself." Snape flicked his hand to the door and Draco was dismissed. Draco sneered and walked slowly back to the Slytherin Common room. What he wouldn't give to be able to sit in his chair without any distractions. He looked at the portrait to the Slytherin room.

"Cunning and cruelty." He said quietly as he bounced on the balls of his feet. The painting swung open and he stepped through into the archway. He groaned in frustration. She was back in his chair. She hadn't seemed to notice him either. He walked over quietly trying to see which book she was reading. She sighed in contentment and settled further down into his chair. He was only a few feet from her, he watched in avid curiosity as she read the book. She was biting her lip again and Draco gave a small smile. He walked the rest of the way forward and sat with his face inches from hers.

"You are in my chair, miss Riddle." He stated calmly. She didn't jump like he expected her too instead she kept reading.

"I don't see your name on it." She replied after a few seconds. Draco smirked.

"Ahhhhh but you are mistaken." He leaned closer and pointed to a small patch of embroidery. He chuckled as she turned to see. "See its says Draco Malfoy." He could feel her shiver from his breath caressing her face. She smirked and turned back to her book.

"Looks like Lucius to me." She stated simply. Draco smiled.

"But he is my father. I inherit it from him." She gave a small amused chuckle.

"Your father isn't dead, Malfoy. You can't inherit anything. Just think of me as the holder of the chair till your father passes away and leaves it to you." She gave him a mischievous grin. "Unless you want to fight for it." Draco chuckled wryly.

"How about I do something that will knock your socks off. If I can get my chair back." She raised her eyebrows skeptically.

"Like what?" She said sarcastically. Draco's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I can think of a few things." She rolled her eyes and turned to her book.

"When you do. Come and get me." She said simply and Draco fought back a groan. Did she have no control over what she said. She could have a dozen men begging at her feet if she kept saying those things.

"Such innuendoes shouldn't come out of such a pretty, little mouth." Draco warned. She looked at him and scoffed.

"Innuendoes? Puhlease." Draco gave her a smoldering grin.

"Come and get me." He repeated, twisting the words into a purr and her eyes went wide.

"Now that's not fair. You are twisting my words!" She sputtered her face turning a delicate shade of pink. Draco moved in slightly closer.

"Now how did I twist your words?" He asked innocently. She glared at him but her dark blue eyes twinkled. He smirked and twisted his head as she twisted her. She kissed him quickly and Draco responded without even seeming to know what was going on. He ran his hands through her curls, reveling about how soft and silky they felt against his hands and slanted his mouth over hers. She tasted sweet and there was a exotic edge to it that enticed Draco to press ever further, he traced the seam of her mouth gently. She grasped his robes as she opened up to him. His gentle exploration on her mouth left them both breathless. Draco pulled back from the kiss after a few moments.

"Wow." He stated bluntly and Evangaline smirked. "What are you smirking about?" She gave him a wicked smile.

"I knocked your socks off. The chair is mine." With that she turned to her book and started reading.

"No you don't." Draco said as he grasped the book firmly. He set it down on the floor. He scooped her up into his arms with ease then deposited her onto the chair that sat beside his. He watched her as she reached for her book. He nudged it with his foot so she could reach it.

"This chair is much comfier, thanks." She stated as she found her page and continued reading. He slumped down in his chair and groaned.

"What is it?" She asked innocently.

"The bloody thing smells like you!" He cursed and her tinkling laughter followed.

* * *

**Oooooh a kiss! Well how will Draco keep an eye on her and protect her when he is so obvioulsy distracted. Well I need to go to bed. Remember review please!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Well thanks for all the reviews! Here's chapter 6

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**- In chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Bellatrix rubbed her arms as she waited. Tom had retired to his study going over several investments he had taken on. She sighed as she watched the sunset. It wasn't the same without Evangaline standing with her. A large black owl landed on the balcony railing. She took the letter without a word and opened it.

_Bellatrix Lestrange_

_What were you thinking sending _her _to Hogwarts! The scandal!_

_The repercussions to the family! I knew the day my father took _

_you in that you would be trouble for the family! I am so glad that_

_he is dead and does not have to see his family name drug through _

_the mud all because you decided to send your pathetic mudblood _

_daughter to Hogwarts! Why Dumbledore let her in, I have no idea!_

_He always had a soft spot for wizards as pathetic as she is. I just _

_want you to know that you are no longer my sister. You never were!_

_I don't care what that piece of paper says, you were never my sister!?_

_You should be grateful that my father was kind enough to take you in_

_when your family died! Merlin knows I wouldn't have. Oh and keep_

_that filth from away from my son! I don't wish for him to be touched_

_by obvious tainted blood! I don't care about you or your sham of a _

_marriage. I just want you to know that your daughter isn't and never _

_will be the dark lord's child. She is probably the bastard daughter_

_of a nameless muggle. You are no longer my family. _

_Narcissa Malfoy _

Bellatrix balled the letter up and slid down the banister. She pressed the heel of her hand against her eyes to keep from crying. She and Narcissa had never been friends but this just showed Bella her true feelings. But she need'nt be so harsh about it. Bella chocked back a sob. Her adopted father was a good man. He took her in when she had no one left. She was fourteen when her parents had died. And he had taken her in when he didn't have too. She tried to be as invisible as possible but he had always brought her out of the shadows. He made her feel special, and loved. He had been a great father to her. She couldn't help it and she tried to wipe the tears away. A warm pair of arms quickly picked her up so that she was cradled next to a broad chest.

"What makes my Bells unhappy?" Tom asked quietly and Bellatrix shook her head.

"It is nothing. Don't worry about it. Go back to your investments." She hiccupped. Tom cupped her face with a hand and brushed away a tear with his thumb.

"You are my biggest investment. And you need me right now. The others can wait." Bellatrix could feel the love that was threaded through his words.

"I miss Evangaline." She said trying to lie. Tom grabbed her hand gently and removed the crumpled letter.

"You always were a terrible liar, Bells." He stated softly as he smoothed out the letter.

"Please." She pleaded as she reached for the letter. Tom's eyes turned hard as he read the letter.

"That cold bitch! How dare she insult my family! Sham of a marriage?! Mudblood daughter!?" Bellatrix laid a hand on his arms.

"Please, Tom. Just leave her be." Tom shook her off.

"She has gone too far this time, Bellatrix." Tom wasn't looking at her anymore and Bellatrix bit back a sob.

"I know she insulted Evangaline but-" Tom whirled around.

"It isn't about Evangaline! This is about you, Bella! She made _you _cry! I love you too much for that to go unpunished." Bella's eyes went wide.

"You-you _love_ me?" She asked breathlessly. Tom chuckled after a few moments.

"You didn't think I would may you only for Evangaline, did you?" He pulled her into his embrace. "I have always loved you, Bellatrix." He slowly let the letter float off into the wind before he set it on fire, and turned it to ash.

* * *

Evangaline walked quickly to Potions class. She needed to write a letter to her parents. She promised she would write twice a week. She quickly walked through the open door and sat down in an empty seat. Hermione walked in followed by Ron and Harry. They seemed to be in the midst of an argument. Hermione caught her eyes and smiled slightly. She brushed past Ron and Harry then sat beside Evangaline. Harry gave her a nasty glare then sat on the other side of the room. Draco and the rest of the Slytherins came in. Pansy glared at Evangaline and sat beside Blaise and Draco sat on Blaise's other side. Evangaline blushed slightly when Draco caught her eye, and she turned to Hermione quickly.

"I hope I wasn't the cause for the argument you were having with your friends." She whispered softly. Hermione glared at the back of Harry's head.

"They are being right horrible gits! They say that we should talk to Dumbledore and get you expelled. Besides, Harry and Ron don't like all the looks you are getting from the rest of the houses." Hermione stated with a deep frown on her face. Evangaline gave a small chuckle.

"I haven't been getting looks." She stated calmly, and Hermione looked at her with wide eyes.

"You haven't seen that all the boys are practically falling all over you?" Hermione said in a hushed tone. Evangaline shook her head.

"No. Although there was this thing with Blaise. I had to dump a pitcher of pumpkin juice on his head, cause he asked me if I wanted to sneak out to the Quidditch field for a quick shag." Evangaline chuckled. "I have no hard feeling about it though. I think he got the hint though." Hermione tried not to laugh as Prof. Snape came into the room.

"Class, we will be learning about the proper way to boil limbus grass without causing harmful side effects with the fumes that are released." He turned towards the students. "Does anyone know the side effects that are caused by boiling limbus grass the wrong way?" No hands went up. Evangaline looked at Hermione.

"You know don't you?" She asked quietly. Hermione nodded but shrugged.

"He will just ignore me." She whispered back Evangaline gave her a sly grin, and Hermione held up her hand.

"Any one?" Snape asked again, pointedly ignoring Hermione.

"See I told you!" She hissed at Evangaline but she smirked.

"Ummm Professor. Hermione knows. Unless you did not notice her hand." Evangaline said loudly. Snape tried to muster a glare at her but found that he couldn't.

"Miss Granger. Do tell." He finally snapped out, ignoring Evangaline's poorly concealed giggles.

"Wrongly boiled limbus grass causes a small popping sound and dark blue smoke. It is usually followed by paralysis, fatigue, coma, boils, or in some severe cases death." Evangaline smiled at Hermione.

"Good Miss Granger." Evangaline raised an eyebrow at him, he rolled his eyes. "Five points to Gryffindor." There were some puzzled looks around the room. Snape glared.

"Cauldrons out." He ordered and immediately everyone pulled out theirs. He handed out small packets of limbus grass.

"Now class. You must boil these with extreme care. The temperature must be at precisely eighty degrees Celsius. Now light your burners and take temperatures." He sat behind his desk. Pansy raised her hand. "What is it Miss Parkinson?" He snapped out. She smiled sweetly and Snape glared with suspicion.

"I need a thermometer." Snape rolled his eyes.

"Next time you come to my class, bring all your supplies Miss Parkinson. In the cabinet behind Miss Riddle." Pansy smiled and walked over slowly to Evangaline's table. Hermione and Evangaline were busy staring at their thermometers.

"I have forty-five degrees. You?" Hermione glanced at hers.

"Same." The tow girls wrote down some jot note unaware that Pansy had dropped her packet of limbus grass into Evangaline's cauldron. Evangaline leaned down to take the temperature.

"Eighty degrees Celsius." She stated as a small popping sound followed by a dark blue smoke cloud burst from her cauldron and hit her face. The cloud quickly filled the room obscuring everyone from view. Snape was on his feet in an instance.

"_Linchius fedio_!" He shouted and the smoke disappeared revealing a bunch of coughing students. "Who put their limburgers in at the wrong temperature?" He glared at the class they shrank back and Hermione gave a muffled scream.

"Evangaline!? Professor Snape, she's not moving!" Snape whirled around and rushed to where Hermione was kneeling. Evangaline lay on the floor, her robes spread out as if she had fallen. He rolled her over, her face was a pale blue colour and she didn't seem to be breathing. He cursed loudly as he picked her up. He turned around quickly, the class was staring at him.

"Everyone to Madam Pomphry's! Now!" With that he Apperated Evangaline to the medical wing.

* * *

Tee hee I know I'm mean but chapter 7 will be up tommorrow some time. Pfft. Doesn't matter as long as it gets put up.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter 7

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**- In chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 7_**

Dumbledore pushed open the door to the medical wing.

"What happened?" His voice thundered through the big room. Snape stood up.

"We were boiling limbus grass." He stated bluntly. Albus could see the worry on his friend's face. "And after reviewing the scene, some one put their limbus grass into Evangaline's cauldron. She is in a coma, Albus. She won't wake up." Dumbledore noticed the amount of pain that went in with those words.

"You care for her?" He asked quietly, and Snape nodded.

"She is like a daughter to me." His eyes turned hard. "When I find out who did it…" He couldn't speak he was so choked up with rage. Dumbledore grasped his shoulder with a firm hand.

"Revenge is never the answer. It was probably a harmless prank. You know children." Snape shook his head.

"I told them all what would happen if the limbus grass was put in at the wrong time. They knew what would happen." Snape shook his head. "This prank, left half of the class lethargic and one student in a coma. This was hardly innocent, Albus." Dumbledore shook his head.

"We cannot prove that. Have her parents been informed?" Snape shook his head.

"It is best that we figure out how we will relay the news. A limbus grass coma is extremely hard to reverse." Dumbledore frowned. Severus was being cold because he didn't want to think about Miss Riddle.

"I understand. Do you have a student watching over her?" Severus nodded.

"I told Draco he should stay." Dumbledore nodded.

"Well, we should get to dinner. Sitting here isn't going to fix this." He gently pushed Severus to the door. He closed it behind him leaving the hospital in silence.

* * *

Draco listened as the footsteps retreated. He sat down with a sigh.

"Of course you would make enemies. But I didn't expect to have someone try and kill you on your second day." Draco mentally kicked himself. If he hadn't been so absorbed in his thoughts about her, and the incident from last night. He would have been able to pay attention to her more carefully and see who had caused what had happened. He groaned in frustration and looked at her. He gave a small smile.

"You look like one of those fairy tale princesses. You know the ones that sleep for a long time and get woken up by a kiss." He sighed again and closed his eyes. "And then they live happily ever after." He scoffed.

"There is no such thing as happily ever after. You live miserable, and then you die miserable." His voice was raw from the limbus smoke. Madam Pomphry walked over and handed him a tall glass.

"Here drink this. It will sooth your throat, make you less lethargic." She stated as Draco took the glass. He took a cautious sip and was surprised to find that it was cool and refreshing.

"What is in it?" He asked curiously, she smiled.

"Limbus grass, mint extract, essence of truth, and marigold powder." Draco stared at her as she walked away. He shrugged as he drank the glass half way. After all limbus grass was used in making anti-sleeping potions. He stopped.

"How ironic. You were put to sleep by an anti-sleeping herb." He chuckled at Evangaline, and his mind suddenly clicked onto something.

"What if?" He asked quietly, his eyes narrowing as an idea formed in his mind. He looked at the half empty glass. He took a mouthful and swallowed. He quickly leaned forward and kissed Evangaline softly. A small sigh escaped her lips and Draco snapped his head back up. He grinned excitedly and look a small sip of the anti-sleeping draught. He quickly pressed his lips firmly to Evangaline's. He slowly transferred the liquid to her mouth. He could feel her swallow slowly. Getting a limbus grass coma person to swallow was near impossible. He repeated the steps till she had swallowed the rest of the contents of the cup. He leaned down one more time and kissed her gently.

"Please wake up." He whispered, and her eyelids fluttered. He grasped her hand and laid his head on the edge of her bed. His eyes closed for a second then he fell asleep.

* * *

"Please wake up." _The words were swimming through her head over and over again. She wanted to cry out. I can't wake up! I'm stuck! I can't! but the words beat around the haze that had settled over her. A warm hand had taken her hand a few minutes ago. Or was it a few hours ago? Time was meaningless, right now. She struggled to find the muscles that opened her eyelids. Wishing that they would give her some more of that draught. It had cleared her mind wonderfully. At least now it wasn't black and fuzzy. It was just hazy. She frowned slightly and felt her head move. She grinned in triumph. It was like walking through quicksand but she would open her eyes so that she could obey the voice._

"Please wake up."

"_I'm trying! I'm trying!" She tried to shout._

"Please wake up."

"_Oh just shut up and let me try!"_

"Please wake up."

"_Oh, for Merlin's sake! I'm trying!"_

"Please wake up."

"_Will you ever shut up?"_

"Please wake up."

"_I'm trying! I'm trying so would you shut up?"_

_She was aware of different things that had been said during her time in the black and blurry universe called her mind. She knew she was waking up._

"You look like one of those fairy tale princesses. You know the ones that sleep for a long time and get woken up by a kiss."

_She smiled slightly, and could feel the corners of her mouth twitch upwards. Yes come on! Open your eyes! She cheered to herself. She was suddenly aware of a warmth that surrounded her hand. She ignored it as she managed to crack her yes open a bit. She pushed the lethargy away and opened her eyes the rest of the way. _

* * *

She looked around and swallowed dryly. Draco slept with his head on the edge of the bed. She smiled and caressed a lock of platinum blonde hair. Her movements were slow and jerky. She swallowed again and gave a playful tug on his hair. He looked up suddenly, still half asleep.

"Who? Wha-" She playfully poked his forehead. His eyes seemed to finally focus.

"Evangaline!" He shouted and she gave him a tired grin.

"Tired… thirsty." She rasped out. Draco nodded and he quickly grasped her around the shoulders and brought a cup to her lips.

"Drink." She did as he ordered and was surprised at the cool drink, it seemed familiar but she was sure she had never had it before. It seemed to make her feel better though. She tried to lean against the head board but didn't have the strength in sitting up. Draco carefully pulled her into sitting position. She tried not to think about the firm muscles of his arm as he let her go. She nodded a thank you.

"How long have I been out?" She said her voice still hoarse.

"At least a day." He replied and she nodded. Madam Pomphry walked in with a tray of fruit. She looked up and the tray hit the floor.

"My God!" She shouted before she ran off. Evangaline gave Draco a funny look.

"You aren't supposed to be awake." He stated simply, then he frowned, "Why are you awake?" She scowled.

"Some stupid voice kept saying. 'Please, wake up.' over and over again. It was very nice though to actually have some one care that much." She looked out the far window. Tears filled her eyes as she watched the door open and Severus ran over followed by Dumbledore a few seconds later. Snape pulled her into a fierce hug, forgetting about everyone else. He kissed her forehead.

"I thought I had lost you Evangaline." He whispered as he let her go. Tear fell down her cheeks.

"You will never lose me. We are stuck together forever." She said happily though her tears. Draco stared with an eyebrow raised. Evangaline gave Severus another hug. "I'm not going to leave you. I need to fix you up. All better." Draco didn't understand this small exchange but Severus seemed too. With one more kiss to her forehead he let Dumbledore though.

"My dear child! We are so happy to see that you are okay. How are you feeling?" Evangaline smiled.

"I'm just a little tired." She said after a bit. Her blue eyes wandered after a few seconds. "And I seem to have trouble focusing." She said with a hoarse chuckle, she grimaced at the rawness as she swallowed. Draco quickly brought the cup back to her lips.

"Drink. It will take the edge off of the pain and lethargy." She nodded but did as she was told.

"Draco. You can go back to the common room if you want. We can find someone else to take care of her." Dumbledore stated after a few seconds. He gave a curt nod then stood, and turned. Evangaline grasped his hand gently and he gave her a surprised look.

"Thank you… for staying. For helping me wake up." She said with a small smile. He nodded and left the hospital. She looked at Severus.

"Could you stay with me for a bit?" She whispered and he gave her a small loving smile.

"Yes. I will." He pulled Draco's chair over and sat down in it. "Have you written to your parents?" She shook her head with a frown.

"I was going to yesterday, after Potions. But that didn't happen." She had a faraway look in her eyes. Snape grasped her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry. You can write to them later. I'm sure they will understand." The look hadn't left her eyes. "You really are having trouble focusing aren't you?" She gave a quick shake of her head and looked at him.

"Huh? What did you say?" Snape shook his head and laughed.

"You are something else, Evanny. Something completely different." She frowned at his words puzzled.

"Huh? You aren't making any sense." She stated with a small frown creasing her forehead. Severus quickly rubbed it with his thumb.

"Don't, you'll get wrinkles." She chuckled and closed her eyes.

"I'm just tired." She stated as she felt as he tensed up. "My body needs time to heal. It heals better with sleep. That's why I'm tired." She mumbled something else.

"What was that?" Severus asked curiously. Her eyes fluttered.

"I always get sleepy after I get hit with an Unforgivable." Severus shook her awake in horror.

"You have been hit with an Unforgivable!?" He roared. She gave him a puzzled nod.

"Yes." Her eyes closed again. "Don't worry. They don't hurt my any more." Snape ran his hand through his hair. He had some research to do.

* * *

Draco walked into the Slytherin common room. The whole room went silent. He sneered.

"Talking about me were you?" He stated as he flopped down into his chair. Pansy walked over.

"Why did you stay with that filthy mudblood in the hospital?" She asked harshly. He raised an eyebrow.

"Snape ordered me to." He replied with a slightly bored tone. She snorted.

"You could have said no." Draco stood up.

"I could have. But then Snape would have know, Pansy." He leaned down so his mouth was right by her ear. "He would have known that _you_ were the one that put your limbus grass into her cauldron." She stiffened.

"How did you-" Draco raised up a hand.

"You went to get a thermometer but yours was on the table. You took your limbus grass with you but returned with none. It wasn't hard to figure out Parkinson." He sneered. "Be careful. Not everyone is on your side." He sat back down on his chair. He gave her a sweet smile.

"Now piss off." He stated calmly. On the outside he was calm and slightly bored, but on the inside he was seething with anger. She questioned his authority and nearly killed another student. She was lucky he hadn't turned her in.

"You can't just dismiss me! I'm your fiancé!" Draco glared at her.

"A problem I will have fixed shortly. Now heed my warning. Piss off, Parkinson. Before you say something you might just regret." She stiffened and her face turned a shade of red Draco had never really seen before. It amused him to see her squirm. Blaise chuckled.

"You are getting on his nerves, Pansy. Back down." She whirled around to shout but looking around she noticed the whole room was staring at her.

"Fine! But we are no longer friends." She hissed. Draco smirked.

"Who said we were ever friends?" He replied coolly and she glared.

"I will get that pathetic mudblood if it's the last thing I do. And you Malfoy! Are going down with her." Draco laughed harshly.

"I'm so scared, Parkinson." He turned away, a gesture that said this conversation was now over. She snarled at him wordlessly then stomped up the stairs to the dormitories.

* * *

That comment about the unforgivable was Evangaline's mind kind of short circuiting a bit. It hapens when you don't feel good or are really really tired. Her mind is kinda muddled right now. Well now that that has been explained. Please tell me wht you think! Oh and if you have any questions Just ask.


	8. Chapter 8

Hmmmmmmmmm I may rate this M because I am feeling slightly paranoid. What do you guys think? Should I? Well till I get an answer her is Chapter 8.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**- In chapter 1. But I will repeat it. I do not onw Harry Potter. I do not want to make a profit from it. This is strictly for fun! :D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_School is going fine. I got sorted into Slytherin, I figure you guys _

_would be proud. I made a friend. Her name is Hermione Granger. _

_I know that you don't like her Dad, but she is the only person that _

_doesn't look at me as if I have the plague. Harry Potter and Ron _

_Weasley have apparently been trying to convince Professor _

_Dumbledore to get me expelled. Don't worry about it though, I am_

_sure that it will be fine. Severus is here and I really like Potions _

_because of him. The other teachers are quite standoffish around me._

_Except Prof. Trelawney. She is always there for a helpful word or _

_a helping hand. She says that I have a good aura around me. Full _

_of light and brightness. But she also says that in order for me to shine_

_I have to cast off the dark aura of sadness and pain that I have _

_around me. I don't know what that means but I am sure I will figure _

_it out. But other than that everything is fine. Well, there was this _

_incident with some limbus grass but that has all been cleared up. _

_Madam Hooch wants me to try out for the Quidditch team. She says _

_I could be a really good Keeper. I am trying my hardest to fit in but _

_Hermione says I just need to be myself. I will take her advice and try_

_my best. I love you both and I miss you even more. Perhaps next _

_Hogsmead trip you could come and visit. Even if it is for just _

_a few minutes. Watching the sunset just isn't the same without you _

_Mum. It gives me a cold feeling deep in my heart. I hope you guys_

_are doing fine. Love you lots._

_Your daughter Evangaline._

"Writing to your _Father_?" Evangaline closed her eyes and tried to ignore him. She shivered against the cold blowing through the owlry. He snatched the letter away. She gave a cry of protest.

"Hey! Give that back!" She cried out. Harry held it up.

"Just making sure that you aren't giving away any of our secrets." He sneered at her as he read the letter.

"Give it back! Please!" She bit her bottom lip hard. Harry snorted.

"_I love you both and miss you even more_!" He laughed harshly. "Who would be able to miss him!?" She jumped to grab the letter.

"Please! Just give it back!" She said quietly trying not to cry. She took a deep breath and a mask seemed to fall over her face. Harry watched her with disgust.

"You aren't his daughter. You are nothing and always will be." He crumpled the letter and threw it on the floor.

"Now, Potter. Why don't you pick on someone your own size." Draco's voice echoed through the large area. Evangaline slowly bent down and picked up the letter. Her hands shook violently.

"Mind your own business, Malfoy." She didn't turn around but held her arms to her side.

"Hey, Potter. According to you. I'm a Deatheater. She is my business." She could hear Harry mutter something then leave. Silence descended on the owlry, and Evangaline shivered. Footsteps walked towards her and stopped next to her. The letter was taken gently from her hand.

"Don't worry about Potter. He's all blow and no steam." She slowly closed her hand into a fist. Her face was blank, no emotion showed. She heard Draco sigh.

"At least say something." She closed her eyes.

"I had it handled." She ground out from between clenched teeth. Draco snorted.

"I could see that." She heard the letter being opened gently. She turned and held out her hand. Draco smoothed it out and handed it to her. She quickly took it and folded it up gently. She whistled and a large grey owl landed gently on her outstretched arm. She held up the letter and the owl took it in his mouth.

"Thank you, Zeus." He quickly rubbed his head against her face. She smiled. "Take it to Mum. Or Dad. Which ever you see first." She carried him to the window and let him go. She turned and walked quickly to the door ignoring Draco. He stopped her.

"It isn't healthy. Keeping you emotions held so tightly." He turned her to face him. She stared at his chest refusing to look up at him. "Sometimes it okay to cry or shout." He slowly tilted her face up.

"Slam a door, scream into a pillow. Just don't bottle them up." She looked into his grey eyes and took a shuddering breath in.

"I don't bottle my emotions." She stated firmly. Draco wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes you do. If someone hurts you, you push the pain and sadness away. You bottle it up. I have watched you do it." She pushed him away.

"Why do you even care? Huh?" She turned away. "Sure your father cares but you have no reason to." With that she rushed out of the owlry and left Draco to process what she had said.

* * *

Draco was puzzled. Really puzzled. His father cared about what happened to her? He shook his head and left the owlry. He walked towards the castle slowly. His father was a good man. Always took care of his family, he kept them from harm. He sauntered back to the common room. He sat in his chair and mulled it over. Pansy walked in and glared at him as he lit a fire with his wand. He sneered at her.

"I sent my father a letter. Expressing my concern about this engagement. He replied saying that it will be terminated as soon as the papers can be signed." She gave him another glare and snorted.

"My parents would never agree to it!" Draco gave a harsh laugh.

"They have to. My father decreed it." He smirked. "Everyone listens to the Malfoys." A snort from the door way caught both their attentions.

"Not me." Evangaline said as she walked over to the coffee table. Pansy glanced back and forth between the two. Evangaline stopped and picked up a pile of textbooks. Draco was watching her intently. She grimaced.

"I know why now. You two have been shagging." A loud bang sounded as Evangaline's textbooks fell from her hands onto the floor. She gave Pansy a look that suggested that she might be crazy. Draco chuckled.

"Parkinson. She is untouchable." He raised an eyebrow. "Her father would kill any one who dared to look at her. Much less touch her." Pansy sneered.

"He isn't her father! She just a pathetic Mudbloo-" Pansy was cut short.

"I am not a mudblood! He is my father! If you were to believe anything they say, then I would be a halfblood! Are you seriously that stupid?" She gathered up her books and walked across the room to Draco. He raised and eyebrow, but it turned into an amused grin as she bent down and seemed to look for something. He didn't notice Pansy glaring at them.

"Looking for this?" He drawled as he held up her D.A.D.A text book. Her eyes focused on it as he slowly waved it around.

"Can I please have it back?" She stated trying to keep her temper in check. "I need it to study with Hermione." Pansy laughed coldly.

"Birds of a feather, Riddle." Evangaline whirled around with her wand in her hand.

"You just don't listen!?" She shouted, Pansy flinched at the sight of the wand being pointed at her. Evangaline advanced on her. "I am not a mudblood! And don't you even think about calling Hermione one either. She is twice the witch you will ever _hope _to be!"

Draco snorted with laughter.

"Oh! What a burn, Parkinson! Being compared to that little mudblood and loosing?" Draco felt himself being momentarily lifted off of the ground, then he slammed against the wall. He breath rushed out of him in a big whoosh. Evangaline lowered her wand, her eyes flashed with worry and regret. A quivering hand covered her mouth as she bolted from the room. Draco stood up, Pansy was laughing.

"Which one did she use?" He asked, his tone neutral.

"Stupify!" She managed to choke out between snorts of laughter. Draco glared at her, but she continued to laugh, he turned and followed Evangaline out the door.

* * *

Evangaline ran up the winding stairs to the Slytherin tower. The wind tore at her face and clothes but she ignored it and slumped against the closed door. She buried her face in her hands. She had used a spell against an innocent. She felt raindrops start to pelt her. She shivered with cold but refused to move. She had done what her father always did. She used her wand against someone innocent. Sure he had called Hermione that blasted name but he didn't deserve being thrown across the room. She started sobbing. She had tried for her whole entire life to be different from her father. To not follow down his path. To try and right all the wrongs that he had caused. And one moment of rage had destroyed all that. She sobbed harder into her hands. She was cold to the core, her clothes hung off her body soaking wet. A knock on the door startled her and she backed away from it quickly. She tried wiping her eyes, to brush the tears away but they kept falling. The door was opened slowly. She buried her face in her arms. She knew who it was. She drew her knees up to her chest and sobbed. She could barely hear the footsteps walk towards her. A warm hand grasped her shoulder. She hunched forward trying to make herself less noticeable.

"Evangaline." Draco said after a bit. "Evangaline. You are getting wet." She threw her arms around his waist and sobbed into his chest.

"I'm so sorry!" She managed to say between sobs. Draco rubbed her back gently.

"I know you are, Evangaline. I know you didn't know what you were doing. You would never intentionally hurt another person." His words made her cry harder. He wrapped his arms around her holding her in his warm embrace. She shivered finally feeling the bone shilling cold for the first time. Her sobs seemed to subside but Draco still held her.

She clutched the front of his robes as if he was her only lifeline.

Draco held her gently. He was surprised he wasn't angry with her. The look on her face right before she left robbed him of that. She looked so sorry and that she had regretted the whole thing.

"I am so sorry, Draco. I didn't even realize what I was doing." She said into his shirt. She looked up at him with pain filled eyes. "I am _so _sorry. Will you forgive me?" Draco looked down at her with an unreadable expression. She stared at him with red rimmed eyes. Her hair was soaked and it seemed to have gained more curl. Her chin trembled slightly as did her hands. Draco suddenly brought his head down and kissed her hard. She gave a slight gasp then her arms snaked around his neck as he deepened the kiss. Wind tore at them, rain pelted them but they only thought of that one moment. Her hands tangled in Draco's hair as she kissed him back. Draco slid his hands down to her hips and lower back as he pressed her against him. She sighed as Draco broke the kiss. He leaned down so that his mouth was right by her ear.

"Is that enough to show you that I accept your apology?" He murmured, she smiled and nodded. He kissed her again and then pulled her towards the door. "I don't want you getting sick." He stated with a smirk as he let her go down the stairs before him. She shivered and rubbed her arms in a poor attempt to warm up. A warm cloak settled over her shoulders. She looked up and gave Draco a small smile.

"Thank you." She whispered as she turned around. Her hand went up to her lips remembering the feel of Draco's against them. She ran her hand through her hair and wished she could have a shower. A grinding sound made both of them stop. She looked at the wall. A door had just appeared. She frowned and Draco smirked.

"It's the Room of Requirements." He looked at her with his eyes slightly narrowed. "It only appears when you need something." She shrugged and opened the door. There was a small room with a couch and another door. She opened that one slowly and smiled. A shower. Draco looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"A shower? You needed a shower?" She smirked at him.

"Yes. I am cold and need a shower." He shook his head with a chuckle. She pushed him back through the door and then closed it. She quickly pulled off her wet clothes and turned on the hot water. She sighed in contentment and closed her eyes.

* * *

Draco tried to keep his thoughts from straying to the girl that was behind that door. He sat down on the couch but realized that he was soaked. He waved his wand and dried his robes. Her did the same for her's. He sat and waited for what seemed like ages before the door opened. His eyes went wide as he looked at her. She wore a towel wrapped around her body and she grabbed her clothes. She looked at him.

"Thanks for drying them." He gave a stiff nod and turned his face away. His hand curled into a fist and he only relaxed when the door was safely shut. He shook his head.

"Way too tempting." He mused out loud. She returned a few minutes later fully dressed. Her hair was still wet but that didn't seem to bother her. She smiled up at him and he quickly opened the door for her. She smiled at him and walked out. He followed behind her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He leaned down and kissed her firmly then led her back to the Slytherin common room.

Harry watched as the two left the Room of Requirements. He grimaced as Draco kissed her. Both of them had wet hair and Harry automatically assumed what they had been doing. He had been down here to think about things in the room but seeing them made him want to be sick. He quickly turned around and headed back to the Gryffindor Common room. He walked at first then broke out into a run. He tried not to think about the way Malfoy had put his arm around her shoulders. He tried not to think about how it made him feel. I tried to ignore the emotion that seemed to consume him. Harry tried to ignore the fact that he was burning up with jealousy.

* * *

Well what did you guys think? Oh I want to thank everyone for their reviews. So press that tempting little button and tell me what you think. :D


	9. Chapter 9

Well thanks for all the reviews and thanks to all the people who put this story on story allert and on their favourites. Here's chapter 9

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**-In chapter 1 but I repeated it in chaper 8.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

Evangaline walked into the library and sat beside Hermione with a smile.

"Hey." Hermione said returning the smile. She frowned quickly though. "Do you know what is wrong with Harry? He came tearing into the common room, I asked him what was wrong and he told me to ask you." Evangaline gave a puzzled frown and shook her head.

"No I don't know what's wrong with him. I didn't see him last night. Only around lunch time at the owlry." She ignored Hermione's expression. "It was nothing. I was writing to my dad when he interrupted me. Dra-Malfoy interrupted us." She shrugged.

"Oh, okay I was just wondering." She leaned forward. "So any guys ask you out yet?" Evangaline laughed.

"No." She sighed. "I will defiantly tell you if one does. You will be the first to know." Hermione smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"Oh really? What about Malfoy?" Evangaline's face turned bright red.

"Ummm What about him?" She asked, trying her best to look innocent.

"Oh Merlin! What did you two do?" Hermione breathed in excitement. Evangaline looked around for a few seconds obviously trying to avoid the subject. "Well, spit it out! Dish, girl. I really need my daily dose!" Evangaline mumbled something that resembled. 'This news won't be a daily dose. It would be a yearly dose.' But Evangaline sighed after a few seconds.

"Okay I got to the common room the first night. I grabbed _Hogwarts: A history_, great book by the way. Anyway I sat down in a chair and started reading. Well, Malfoy came in with this huge group of girls and I was like whatever. Then Parkinson came in and started yelling at me about getting out. So I decided that , that area was too noisy so I slipped down the hall for a bit. I couldn't find a decent spot so I returned to the common room. Malfoy was scaring first years so I made a comment on that and went to my dormitory. Parkinson came up afterwards. She just flipped out on me. I got her to leave though so I went back down stairs and sat in the chair." She took a deep breath and continued. "So I'm reading and suddenly Malfoy is like right beside me and he makes a comment on how I am sitting in his chair. I told him I didn't see his name on it and well we started bantering back and forth then one thing led to another and Ikissedhim." She rushed the last part out so fast the Hermione stared.

"What?" Evangaline took a deep breath.

"I kissed him." She sunk in her chair embarrassed. Hermione stood with a shocked expression on her face.

"You what?" She said covering her mouth. Evangaline sat up straighter.

"He kissed me back." She whispered as she sunk back down.

"He what?" Hermione looked completely confused.

"He kissed me back." Evangaline repeated a little louder. Hermione's eyes went wide.

"He kissed you back? You two had a good snogging session without telling me?" Hermione seemed to be reeling from the news.

"Great." She whispered her face turning even more red. "It wasn't good. It was great." Hermione burst out laughing.

"Damn I was hoping he would have been terrible." She leaned forward. "There has to be more to this." Evangaline nodded, the blush fading from her cheeks.

"Well, you know what happened in Potions class. I was in the Hospital wing. Snape told Malfoy to sit by me. He woke me up. I don't know how. But he did. Well anyway. He's like sleeping there, so I start tugging on his hair to wake up. He wakes up and gives me a drink. Then he helps me sit up and Hermione. He was so gentle. So kind." She got a far way look in her eyes and Hermione had to snap her fingers to get her back onto the story.

"Well he left and I got better and went to my classes. The next time I saw him was at the owlry. Harry was being slightly rude." Hermione shot her a look and Evangaline looked at her hands. "Alright he was being a complete arse. Malfoy stepped in and Harry left. He walked over and told me not to worry about Harry and that I shouldn't bottle my emotions. I told him to basically shove it but he just wrapped his arms around me. Oh, Hermione." She sighed.

"He is a nice person, really." Hermione's eyebrow went up.

"I know you aren't done." Evangaline grimaced.

"Why must you?" Hermione gave her an evil grin.

"Because I like watching you squirm!" Both girls laughed. Evangaline sighed.

"Okay classes went by and then we were back in the common room. I had been avoiding him and I came in at the wrong time as he and Parkinson were having a fight. I put my two cents in. I couldn't help it really. I just had to say it." She rolled her eyes at Hermione's grin. "So any way I grabbed my books because I was going to study with you. Parkinson made a comment about how Draco and I were probably shagging. Draco laughed and I accidentally dropped my books on the floor. I mean total shock, there. Well anyway Draco was talking to her. I ignored them both and picked up all my texts books, but my D.A.D.A one was missing. I knew I had left it over by his chair. So I went over there and her had it in his hand. I requested that he give it back and then Parkinson made a rude comment and it really shouldn't have affected me but I was sick and tired of people using that bloody word! I pulled my wand on her. I started shouting about how you were twice the witch she would ever be and Draco made a comment." She took a deep breath her eyes filled with pain.

"I just lost it. I whipped my wand around and before I knew what had happened Draco was on the other side of the room. So I ran. I went up the tower and I started bawling. I did what my father always did. Hermione I was so scared that I was turning into him. I love him so much but I can't stand what he has done to those innocent people." Hermione nodded and motioned for her to continue. "He came up after me. It was raining and the wind was cold but I barely noticed. He put his hand on my shoulder and told me I was getting wet. I wrapped my arms around him and told him I was sorry. He just held me 'Mione. He let me finish crying. I asked him if he could forgive me and he just stared at me. I couldn't read his expression. I thought he was angry with me…. That is until he kissed me." Hermione gasped in shock.

"_He _kissed _you_?" Evangaline blushed slightly then smiled.

"Then he asked me if that was enough to show that he had accepted my apology. I agreed then he walked me down the stairs towards the Common room. When the Room of Requirements appeared." Evangaline laughed at Hermione's face.

"Not for _that! _Get your mind out of the gutter! All I needed was a shower. There was a small room where I made him wait until I was done." She sighed. "I can out got my clothes and got dressed. He dried them for me. I was surprised. Then he opened the door for me followed me out and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. And then he kissed me again." Hermione slumped backwards.

"Wow. Who knew. Draco Malfoy and Evangaline Riddle, snogging like a couple of fourth years." Evangaline frowned and threw a couch cushion at her friend. Hermione giggled.

"Well its true! You both were." Evangaline smiled.

"Yah I guess we were. I still don't know where I stand with him though. I mean he openly avoids me during the day or when people are around but when we are alone he's all over me." She sighed. "What a twisted way to live." Hermione patted her hand.

"I know you like him. I respect that but I don't want you getting hurt. He obviously doesn't want to see you around his friends. Don't let yourself become his dirty little secret. You deserve better than that." Hermione gave her hand a squeeze. "You are a bright witch. I trust that you will take my advice and use it as you will. But just remember if he hurts you, you can always come to me and I will hex him into oblivion." Evangaline nodded slowly.

"I understand. He won't use me 'Mione. I won't let him." The two girls opened their books and studied.

* * *

Pansy walked through the library, looking for Evangaline.

"_Don't let yourself become his dirty little secret. You deserve better than that. You are a bright witch. I trust that you will take my advice and use it as you will. But just remember if her hurts you, you can always come to me and I will hex him into oblivion." _

"_I understand. He won't use me 'Mione. I won't let him."_

Pansy recognized Hermione's and Evangaline's voices. She threw her shoulders back and walked into view. She looked at Hermione and nodded once.

"Granger." She turned to Evangaline. "Riddle. I would like to speak with you for a moment. If I may." Evangaline nodded and stood up. Reassuring that she would be back in a few minutes. She followed Pansy to a secluded area.

'What is it?" She asked with a smile. Pansy looked at her feet.

"I came to apologize. After seeing you take out Draco." She gave a low whistle. "I don't want to be on the wrong end of your wand. This isn't a fear thing either. This is a…" She took a deep breath and looked at her other girl.

"I have never truly liked calling people names or commenting on their blood. To me blood is blood. We all look the same on the inside. Nothing changes that. I just wanted to ask if I could become friends with you and Hermione. I have no friends in Slytherin. I just wish that I could have found that out sooner." Evangaline smiled.

"Sure! No problem on my end. Oh and one more thing" Pansy leaned forward. "We won't bring up that limbus grass episode at all." Pansy groaned.

"Who doesn't know about that?" Evangaline laughed and pushed Pansy back towards where Hermione sat. The two girls looked at each other warily.

"Okay, Pansy, Hermione I know both of you have not had the greatest of starts. But I am hoping that you both can work through this and become friends. You are more alike then you know." Evangaline sat down heavily. She yawned.

'Well I need to get some sleep. I'll leave you two to get to know one another. I trust that I can leave your wands here without you trying to kill one another?" Hermione laughed easing some of the tension.

"Yah go ahead. But remember what I said, Evanny." She nodded.

"I will 'Mione." She walked slowly out of the Library and straight to the common room. She yawned again and mumbled the password and the painting swung open. She fell down onto the couch, she rested her head on her hands and fell asleep.

* * *

Draco walked into the common room quietly. He and Snape had been discussing the ever increasing stress put of the treaty between the Dark Lord and the Ministry. Snape was worried that they would try something drastic, Draco on the other hand didn't believe they would. He ran his hand through his hair and yawned. After sauntering back into the common room her looked at the strangest sight of his whole entire life. Pansy Parkinson was pulling a blanket over Evangaline who appeared to be sleeping. She glared at him and pressed a finger to her lips.

"Let her sleep, Draco. She needs it." With that she stretched and walked slowly up to the girl's dormitory. Draco raised an eyebrow in surprise but shrugged. Parkinson was always weird. He walked over to where Evangaline lay sleeping. He kneeled down and watched her face as she slept. Her dark curls fell over her face and dark lashes lay like crescents on her face. Her lips opened as she breathed. Draco touched them gently. She looked so peaceful laying there, so carefree. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead gently.

"Parkinson is right you need your sleep." He sat down and yawned. He was severely lacking in the sleep department. He slumped down until his head rested on the couch comfortably, completely aware that his head lay just mere inches from Evangaline's face. He smiled again and fell fast asleep.

* * *

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Ron asked as he watched Harry pace, he threw his hands in the air.

"Its _her_!" He hissed, with his green eyes narrowing. Ron smiled.

"I don't see what your, bloody problem is. She is a nice girl. I Potions class she helped Neville with his potion so that he wouldn't get into trouble. She also persuaded Snape to give Griffendor at least fifty points today. She's bloody brilliant." Harry glared at him and Ron shrank back. "I was just saying." he muttered. Harry continued his pacing.

"Its just so… Just so blasted unfair that Dumbledore should let her in!" Ron rolled his eyes.

"She is fine. She hasn't even been causing any sort of trouble. Real sweetheart. She defended Luna when some Slytherins were bothering her." Harry snarled.

"Stop talking about her like she's some bloody saint!" Harry stopped pacing and pointed a finger at Ron. "Her father killed my parents!" Ron frowned and shrugged.

"She's not her father." He replied slightly puzzled. "She's too sweet. Just yesterday she-"

"Enough!" Harry roared. He slumped down the wall and pulled on his hair. "I am just so bloody confused right now. I want to hate her. I really do. I want to blame her for my parents death because I can't her father. But I can't I just can't." Ron shrugged.

"You must like her." Harry raised and eyebrow. For some one as dense as Ron to figure it out, Harry felt down right stupid.

"I thin you may be right." He sighed. "I don't want to though. I want to hate her." Ron shrugged again and crawled into bed.

"Well think about it in the morning. Some people need to sleep." Harry gave a dry laugh.

"Yah. Some people." With that he sat on his bed and tried so sort of the tangled mess that was his life.

* * *

Well it is super late like 2 in the morning so I am totally heading to bed. Please excuse any erros in spelling and grammer cause I am really tired and probably misse them. Well tell me what you think. please review


	10. Chapter 10

Well here is chapter 10 It took me a few days to actually finish it because i was extremely busy. Well.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**-In chapter 1 then repeated in chapter 8

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

Evangaline sat up slowly, forgetting where she was. She licked her dry lips and looked around with half closed eyes. She focused on a face surrounded with platinum blond hair. Silver eyes seemed to burn into hers. Without warning he kissed her, she gave a small gasp of surprise then kissed him back. Her arms wrapped around his waist as her hands trailed across his back. His hands ran through her hair and held her still. She sighed with pleasure and he pulled back.

"You are way too tempting." He drawled as he stood up. Students started filing in to the common room and Draco, without a second glance her way, left. She let the familiar mask slip over her face. Pansy caught site of her and walked over.

"What's wrong?" She asked, the other Slytherins were starting to give them strange looks. Evangaline shrugged.

"Nothing really. Not. One. Thing." She stared at the spot that Draco had been. She stood up and walked to the dormitory. Pansy followed.

"It doesn't seem like nothing." She stated as Evangaline threw on some clothes. She sighed.

"Its Malfoy." Her tone showed how angry she felt. Pansy laughed.

"Yah, he's a prat." She was thoughtful for a few seconds. "I want to thank you." Evangaline gave her a puzzled glance.

"For making him break off the engagement, I mean I really didn't want to marry him." Evangaline rolled her eyes as she brushed the tangles out of her hair. Pansy snorted.

"Even when his father is in Azkaban, he still has the power over so many people." Evangaline set down the hairbrush.

"Lucius is a good man." She said quietly after a few seconds. "He's a good friend, and an even better father. He didn't deserve to go there. With the dementors." Pansy shuddered at the name.

"I know. We have to get to breakfast though." Evangaline nodded and threw on her robes. The two girls made their way to the Great hall in comfortable silence. They sat down and dished themselves up some food. Hermione sat beside Evangaline.

"So how are you two?" Pansy smiled.

"Good for me but not so great for Evanny." Hermione frowned. "She's having boy troubles." Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Don't let him use you." She warned. Evangaline looked up her eyes hard.

"Trust me. He won't." The two others smiled and started eating.

"Way to go!" Hermione cheered, earning her a few glares from the Slytherins. Pansy glared at them till they looked away.

"Stupid stuck up purebloods." She muttered. Hermione smiled.

"You're one too." Pansy had to smile.

"I guess you are right." She suddenly turned to Evangaline who was eating in silence. "Your tryouts are today!" Hermione beamed in excitement.

"What are you trying out for?" She asked, practically bouncing in her seat. Evangaline smiled.

"Keeper." Pansy nudged her playfully. "Don't worry you have it already. No one else can be as good as you. I mean like, during Quidditch lessons you never let in a quaffle." Evangaline smiled and blushed slightly. Pansy turned to Hermione and proceeded to explain Evangaline's Keeper skills. Evangaline looked up slowly and stared down the table. Draco was staring at her as if she was a complicated puzzle. She held his gaze till her turned away. She stood up quickly.

"I'm not hungry any more." She stated quickly as she slowly left the Great hall. She could feel him staring at her so she held her head up high as she walked through the giant doors.

* * *

Draco was confused about her. About his feelings for her. He knew it had to stay on a level ground. Neutral feelings. But he couldn't. He had noticed the hurt expression on her face this morning after he left. He also noticed the mask. He sighed.

"Draco? Are you even listening?" Blaise asked in annoyance. Draco shook his head.

"No. I have a lot to think about right now. Sorry mate." Blaise nodded.

"I don't blame you. I get like that sometimes too." Draco yawned and stretched.

"Well I have to get something out of the common room. Want to come?" Blaise shook his head, his eyes on something sitting on the table.

"I have something I want to do first." Draco shrugged.

"What ever. See you later." Blaise shrugged and stood up. Draco rolled his eyes and walked out of the great hall. Weasely was chasing after some one yelling like an idiot. Draco sneered and followed.

* * *

"Evangaline!" Ron shouted at her retreating back. She turned around in surprise.

"Yah?" She asked slightly shocked. Ron looked down at his feet.

"I came here to apologize for how I acted on the train. If Hermione likes you, then I guess you aren't so bad, for a Slytherin." She gave him a small smile.

"Thanks. Oh and tell Harry that I am sorry if I ever offended him." Ron nodded and then looked around.

"Well. Do you have some one to go with to Hogsmead this weekend?" She opened her mouth but was interrupted before she could get a word out.

"Yes she does." Draco brushed past Ron. "She's going with me." Evangaline raised her eyebrow in disbelief, and shook her head.

"No." She stated simply, Draco gave her a surprised look.

"What?" He asked slightly confused.

"I said no. I'm going with Hermione and Pansy." She ignored the glare Draco gave her, and smiled at Ron. "You and Harry are more than welcome to join us." She gave Draco a tight-lipped smile.

"I have to go to try-outs. I will see you later." She turned on her heel and walked off. Draco frowned at her retreating back.

"Move it you little ferret." Ron stated as he walked past.

"I don't take orders from Weasels." Draco scoffed sneering at Ron.

"Well, ferret. I don't like your tone. I might be tempted to turn you into a ferret again." Ron's tone was icy. Draco laughed harshly.

"Last time you tried to hex me, you ended up eating slugs." Ron growled and curled his hand into a fist.

"One more, Malfoy and you are going to regret it." Draco laughed.

"Try me. Show me what a pathetic Weasel like you can do." Ron straightened.

"I'm not going to sink down to your level, Malfoy." He turned around and walked away, he stopped and turned around.

"You don't deserve her, Malfoy." He glared at him. "You hurt her and trust me it won't be me you have to worry about." Draco smirked.

"I am so scared, Weasel." He gave a low laugh. "You have no idea what you are dealing with. Back of Weasely. Your little mudblood girlfriend wouldn't want you getting hurt. Besides you can have that halfblood. She clearly doesn't want me." Ron's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Take that back, Malfoy." He warned. Malfoy shook his head.

"No. She is and always will be a halfblood." A noise from behind him had him slowly turning around, Evangaline stared at him with ice cold eyes.

"You thought you would have learned. But I guess things aren't always what they seem." Her voice was cold, but it had an underlying of pain.

"Evangaline." He started but she shook her head.

"No, Malfoy." He cringed at the use of his last name. "I truly thought you were better than that. I would have thought your father would have taught you better. I was wrong."

Draco glared at her.

"And just what do you know about my father." His question lashed at her like a whip.

"He is a good man. I thought his son would be the same." She shook her head. "But I was wrong. I was a stupid, naïve, little girl. It won't happen again." She turned slowly and walked away. Draco took a step then stopped.

_No, A Malfoy doesn't chase._

_A Malfoy doesn't apologize._

_A Malfoy never changes._

* * *

Evangaline held back the tears that threatened to spill over. She ran to moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"What has the pretty little witch so sad?" Myrtle asked slipping out of her toilet. Evangaline sat down on a bench.

"It's a boy." She replied sniffing back the tears.

"It's always a boy." Myrtle frowned. "What kind of boy?" Evangaline raised her eyebrows and gave a small smile, as tears fell down her cheeks.

"What?" She hiccupped. Myrtle wrinkled her nose.

"You know. Is he cute, handsome, smart, stupid, muscular, fat, down right ugly." Evangaline couldn't help, she giggled.

"He's handsome, smart, and muscular." She stated sadly. Myrtle's hands went to her hips.

"Then what wrong? Is he an insufferable rat? A jealous man who refuses to think things through? Is he an arse? Is he snobbish?" Evangaline looked up.

"He's all of those." Myrtle gave a low whistle.

"Then why do you like him?" Evangaline looked up, and wiped her eyes.

"Actually I don't know." She frowned. "He was nice at first. Then things just happened and he changed." Myrtle nodded.

"I'm lucky. I never have boy troubles. They seem so bothersome." With that she slipped back into her toilet. Evangaline stood up and turned around suddenly.

"Thanks Myrtle." A girlish giggle escaped from the toilet and Evangaline smiled.

"Any time, I have nothing better to do. Maybe I should charge for my advice. I could make a lot of money." Evangaline shook her head and left, Myrtle's voice getting fainter and fainter. She walked down the stairs till she reached the courtyard.

"Evanny!" Hermione and Pansy ran over.

"We have been looking all over for you!" Hermione managed to get out between breaths.

"Yah, the try-outs are almost starting." Evangaline's eyes went wide.

"Shoot! I totally forgot." She turned with the others and ran towards the Quidditch field. Madam Hooch just arrived at the same time as the three girls.

"Okay. Welcome to the Slytherin Quidditch try-outs." She looked at the gathered students. "You all know that the places for, the two Beaters and the Keeper are up for grabs." A handsome man walked towards the gathered group. He had a limp and was walking with a cane.

"Sorry I am late, madam Hooch." She smiled warmly.

"Not to worry Oliver." She turned to the group. "Everyone this is Oliver Wood. He will be helping me today." She blew her whistle.

"Now, those who want to be Keepers. Step up." Evangaline stood out of the line along with seven other students. "You will be put through your paces by Wood, while I'll take care of the Beaters." Oliver nodded and looked over the line of students while Madam Hooch took the others away. His eyes were amused as he looked them over.

"What a bunch of players." He looked them over again. "Now who here has had practice playing Keeper?" Evangaline and three others raised their hands.

"Okay. The others, please step back and wait your turn." He walked up and down the line. He stopped in front of Evangaline.

"Your kind of young to want to be a Keeper." Evangaline's eyebrow raised slightly.

"No, sir." She stated calmly. "I'm sixth year." His eyebrows went up in shock.

"Really?" She gave a polite nod. "Well then you first." She smirked, pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and mounted her broom.

"I'm going to get the Slytherin Chasers to try and score on you." He motioned the three lone figures over. "They will take shots on you, The more you let in the less of a chance you have to make the team." Evangaline nodded and took her place in front of the hoops.

"Okay. Begin." Evangaline smiled as the weak effort the Chasers were giving. She had managed to stop all of the quaffles easily.

"Come on. You won't hurt me." She shouted out and the Chasers started playing normally. Evangaline rolled her eyes and stopped the quaffle with ease. Seeing this the Slytherin Chasers doubled their efforts trying to score at least once on Evangaline. She smirked as she caught another one. She shook her head and let the next one in. She slowly descended to the ground. Hermione and Pansy were cheering.

"You let that one in." Oliver stated puzzled.

"Well I couldn't let them think they had been beaten by a girl." She smiled. "Now they can leave with their pride intact." Oliver laughed.

"Well take a seat at the sidelines and watch the others." She nodded and gave him another smile. She sat down on the bench and Pansy and Hermione ran over.

"You were great!" Pansy cheered and Hermione beamed.

"When Pansy was telling me about your talent I thought she was exaggerating." Evangaline smiled.

"She is known to exaggerate though." Pansy gave her a playful shove.

"I do not!" Evangaline rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Oh yes you do. Now lets watch." The two others turned to watch the rest of the athletes compete. After sitting for about an hour Pansy and Hermione left. After a few minutes Oliver walked over. He leaned heavily on his cane.

"Congrats. You made Keeper." Evangaline gave a smile, she glanced at his leg and moved over. He sat down.

"What happened?" He looked puzzled for a few seconds then looked down at his leg.

"Oh. it's a Quidditch injury. Took a bludger to the knee. The docs were more worried about saving my leg then about making it so I could play again. The bludger hit it just right. Nearly took my leg off. Broke my knee and my leg. Nearly in shards, my bones were." He smiled at her with warm green eyes. Brown hair fell over his eyes rakishly. He caressed the top of his cane.

"I could fix it." Evangaline stated calmly. He looked up from his cane and frowned at her.

"No. You wouldn't. The doctors said it wasn't repairable." Evangaline gave him a sly grin.

"How about a second opinion?" He laughed.

"Now that the best pick up line I have ever heard." Evangaline smirked.

"I'm serious. I just need to take a look at it." She slid off of the bench and motioned for him to put his leg up. He did with noticeable effort and pain. She sat back down and gently pushed his pant leg over his knee. She slowly and meticulously covered the whole area with deft fingers.

"Okay. This will hurt." She grabbed her wand and threw a quick glance in his direction. He looked slightly amused. "I'm serious. My mother used this charm on my arm that healed improperly after I fell from a tree." He sighed.

"Go on then. Try your charm." She gave him a quick glance and gave him a sorry smile. She brought her wand up to his knees and focused intently

"_Brackteido uno Repairio_." She winced as she head the bones snap and rejoin. She looked up and Oliver's face was white with pain. With one final click the bones mended. His eyes opened slowly and looked down as Evangaline pulled his pant leg over his knee and patted it gently.

"Try walking." He looked at her and grabbed his cane. She took it gently from his hand. "Without you cane." He glanced at the cane with longing."I haven't stopped using it for nearly a year." She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I'll return it to you in one piece, don't worry." He gave her a tense smile and stood up. He braced for the oncoming pain but nothing happened. He leaned his whole weight on the leg but there was still no pain. He gave a great whoop of joy and took off running. Evangaline laughed and stood up. She smiled as he ran back to her. He picked her up and span her around.

"Thank you! I haven't been able to run for nearly a year!" He kissed her cheek. "Thank god for second opinions!" Evangaline laughed.

"I'm here to help." She bowed low to the ground, and Oliver laughed. He grabbed a spare broom.

"Fly with me?" She smiled and nodded. After accio-ing her broom, they took off into the sky. They fly up into the clouds and Oliver smiled at her.

"Thank you. I never thought I would be able to fly again." Evangaline smiled.

"It was no problem." She smirked at him then turned into a nosedive. She could hear him following close behind. She landed quickly.

"I have classes." She said with a smile.

"Could you meet me at the Three Broomsticks, in Hogsmeade?" He asked suddenly. She raised and eyebrow. "To get you a drink. As a thank you." She nodded and gave him a warm smile.

"Sure." He nodded then took off with his broom. She shook her head with a laugh.

"I think I have a new friend." She chuckled again and left the field.

* * *

Draco had watched Evangaline try-out for the team. He smiled slightly at her apparent skill. He looked around and caught site of Pansy and Hermione sitting beside Evangaline. He felt his face heat up with embarrassment. He truly hadn't meant to call her a halfblood. It had slipped out. He was angry at her for rejecting him about Hogsmeade, then inviting Potter and Weasely along. He sighed. He was much to proud for his own good. He watched in interest as one by one the Slytherin students left the field. He leaned against the wall and scowled as the handsome teacher with the limp walked over to Evangaline. She moved over to let him sit down. She was smiling at whatever he was saying and Draco pushed back the urge to hex him. He gave the man his best death glare as Evangaline pulled his pant leg over his knee. She said something and the man smiled. She shook her head and then pulled out her wand. Draco had to admit it was quite interesting. He frowned at the look of pain on the guy's face when Evangaline was done. He crossed his arms over his chest as the man stood up without his cane, and started running around like a four year old. He quickly scowled as the guy swung Evangaline up and around. Rage bubbled as the man kissed her cheek. He took two steps towards the two but Hermione and Pansy stopped him.

"No Malfoy." Hermione snapped.

"Are you going to stop me?" he retorted.

"Yes we are." Pansy responded. Hermione gave him a glare.

"She deserves to be happy, Malfoy. Let her be." Draco froze at her words.

"I can make her happy if I wanted to." He snapped back after a few seconds. Pansy shook her head.

"no you can't. You are too selfish to care about anyone but yourself." Hermione gave him a pitied expression.

"You would stop on her head without a second glance back." Pansy shook her head.

"She deserves better than you."

"I'm a Malfoy. There is nothing better." Hermione and pansy stared him down.

"Selfish." Hermione said after awhile, before the two girls walked off the field leaving Draco to process what they had said.

* * *

**Hmmmmm I know exactly what is going to happen near the end of the story but the problem is getting there. lol I'll make due. Well tel me waht you think. Please review. Oh and thanks to all the people who reviewed and put this story on Favourites and Alert.**

**PS: I know. Draco is really, really hot. Trust me if he wasn't I highly doubt anyone would like him. My best friend got me onto him actually. It was rather amusing tellign her.**


	11. Chapter 11

Well here is Chapter 11, Thanks for all the reviews.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**-In chapter one then repeated in chapter eight

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

Evangaline pulled on her favorite pair of jeans over her hips. She buttoned them up and looked in the mirror. She gave a quick nod then pulled on her black peasant blouse. She put on the necklace her father had sent her. It was the Slytherin crest on a black ribbon, emerald snake with a ruby eye. She smiled and looked at the other two that lay in colored velvet boxes on her desk. Another Slytherin crest and a Gryffindor one. Her mother had included to other two. She smiled brightly, quickly picked them up and grabbed her jacket. She raced down the stairs in her sneakers.

"Oi! Pansy!" She said with a smile and the other girl turned around. She was wearing a short skirt and a tank top with strappy sandals.

"Hey! I was wondering when you would be down." Evangaline smiled at her.

"Ready to go?" She nodded.

"Lets find Hermione." Pansy smiled and we walked out of the Slytherin common room. Evangaline felt his eyes on her again but she held her head high and walked past him without a second glance. Pansy squeezed her hand comfortingly. They caught sight of Hermione and took off running. They walked towards the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade.

"Evangaline?" She looked at Pansy.

"Yes?" The other girl pointed to her necklace.

"Where did you get that? Its gorgeous!" Evangaline smiled.

"My father sent it to me." Evangaline pulled out the two boxes. "And my mother sent me these. To give to you." The two girls took them with curious smiles. Pansy squealed as her eyes rested on her emerald Slytherin pendant.

"Oh is beautiful, Evanny!" She hugged her. "Thank you!" Hermione opened hers slowly and gasped at the garnet and citrine Gryffindor pendant.

"Oh Evangaline! Its-" She was at a lose for words. Evangaline smiled.

"Think of them as a friendship pendants." She watched with a happy smile as the two girls put them on. They grasped hands. "Friends?"

"Friends." The other two replied in unison. Their happy exchange was interrupted as Draco stepped into the carriage. Hermione and Pansy glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" Pansy snapped at him. He sneered.

"Believe me I don't want to be here except all the other carriages are full." He sat down beside Evangaline and put his arm on the seat behind her head.

"Oh sod off, Malfoy!" Hermione ground out. He looked down at Evangaline.

"Nah. I think I will stay right here." Evangaline slowly moved to the other side of the carriage. "Scared, Riddle?" She frowned at him.

"No. I'm just resisting the urge to hex you." She smirked. "I decided I would try and remove myself from the temptation." Blaise entered the carriage and Malfoy frowned.

"Blaise." Draco growled in warning. The guy grinned and Draco quickly moved to Evangaline's side making the other man sit beside him. Blaise sat down slowly, across from Hermione.

"Oh lighten up, Draco." He smiled at Hermione and she blushed. The carriage door opened and Ron stepped in. Draco groaned.

"You have to be kidding me!" Ron glared at him and sat between Hermione and Pansy.

"And what are you doing here, Malfoy?" Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Its none of your business, Weasely." He retorted put ting his arm on the seat behind Evangaline's head. He looked down and caught sight of her Slytherin crest. With his free hand he gently picked it up, his hands brushing the skin of her collarbone.

"Pretty." He said absently as he looked at it. He didn't realize the tension in the carriage had go up considerable. He looked at the emerald crest a last time then gently set it down, his hand lingering for a few seconds, he smirked at hitch in her breath. Ron glared.

"Hands off, Malfoy." Malfoy sneered at him.

"Jealous much, Weasely?" Ron shook his head.

"No. But I wouldn't want you to soil you hands on a _halfblood_." Draco winced visibly at the remark.

"That was low, Weasely." Ron sneered.

"I learned from the best, Malfoy. No one can be as low as you are." Draco resisted the urge to hex Ron. His hand tightened into a fist, a warm hand rested over top of it. He looked down and saw that Evangaline had covered his hand with her own. She was looking out the window, he slowly opened his hand and twined his fingers with hers. She smiled slightly not turning away from the window.

"I don't want to fight with you right now, Weasely." Draco nearly laughed at Ron's face. Hermione , Pansy, and Blaise were looking at him as if he was crazy. He didn't care all he could think about was the small hand that was intertwined with his, where no one could see it. They reached Hogsmeade quickly and Draco felt Evangaline's hand leave his. In its place though was pressed a piece of parchment. He gave a faint smirk and left the carriage behind Blaise. He stretched and squinted into the sun. The piece of parchment held tightly in his hand. He opened it and smiled at the message.

_Meet me at the town square, by the fountain._

* * *

Evangaline tried not to stare at him. He was dressed in black jeans that hung low on his hips. He wore a dark green t-shirt that showed off his muscle arms and chest nicely. She didn't even want to think about how the shirt hugged his abs. She bit back a groan and tried to focus on what Hermione was saying. _Hermione_ had even admitted once that he was a great looking guy. She shook her head as they walked to the Three Broomsticks. Oliver Wood stood up and made his way over.

"Could I steal Evangaline for a few minutes?" Hermione laughed and nodded. Evangaline let herself be led to the table he was sitting at. He ordered two butterbeers and asked her about her day. She smiled.

"It's okay. Had an interesting carriage ride. My dad sent me a package." Oliver leaned forward.

"Really? What was it?" Evangaline suddenly felt uncomfortable under his searching gaze.

"Just a letter saying everything was fine and that he was proud that I had made it into Slytherin and that I had made the House team." She sighed and touched the pendant. "He sent me this. And Mum sent me two others. One for Pansy and one for Hermione." She shrugged.

"Can I see it?" She stiffened slightly but nodded. She undid the clasp and handed it to him. He looked at the from then turned it over.

"Words can not express how much we love you, my angel. Lots of love, Daddy and Mum?" he looked puzzled then laughed. "Lord Voldemort sent you this? Who knew such a he was such a _great and noble_ man? Sending his _daughter_ his _love_." He laughed harder and she quickly snatched the pendant back. She stood up. His laughter hurt her.

"How dare you insult my family!" She said coldly. "I help you and the thanks I get is insults?" She turned around and left quickly. She knew he was following her and she spun around, she was breathing heavily, filled with anger.

"You are here because the Ministry sent you! You are here to make friends with his daughter all so you can get some stupid information!"

* * *

Oliver had to admit she was smart to figure that much out. But he couldn't help but notice how her chest rose and fell with each deep breath. Her dark blue eyes were nearly back with anger. Her face was flushed and her black hair curled around her face softly. She was stunningly beautiful there was no doubt about that. She shined too, like someone had flipped a switch on inside of her. She always shined. He smiled.

"That may be true. But I am also here because I think you are incredibility beautiful, and that I want to kiss you." And he did. Evangaline was surprised and pushed him away quickly. The resounding smack was heard through the town square. A bright red hand shaped mark instantly blossomed on his face. He was surprised. She had a temper.

"How dare you!" She snapped out her eyes blazing with fury. Oliver smiled wickedly.

"I did dare. And you have to admit that you liked it." She stood up straighter.

"No I didn't. Now unless you would like to be slapped again I suggest you leave me alone." His eyes narrowed.

"No." He stated as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the crowded area. She tried to pull away from his tight grip.

* * *

Evangaline looked around wildly, the grip was starting to get painful. She tugged against him as he pulled her into the forest until they were secluded from prying eyes. He pushed her against a tree. She glared at him and rubbed her wrist, it was red. He paced in front of her.

"You have bewitched me, Riddle." She scowled at him.

"I did no such thing!" She retorted angrily.

"I'm an Auror, god dammit!" He turned towards her. "I shouldn't feel any thing for you!" She cringed. An Auror. It made sense. She looked around carefully, now positive that this was part of a plan to get to her father. She tensed and seeing what she was doing Oliver pulled his wand on her.

"Don't move." He hissed at her. She swallowed slowly, she could feel his eyes on her.

"I never do as I'm told." And she ran. Evangaline could hear him cursing behind her. A spell flew by her head, she ducked to the right and nearly crashed into another Auror. She whirled around and ran in the other direction only to find she was surrounded. She turned around slowly. She was breathing hard as she looked at the Aurors there were seven of them all together. Oliver smiled at her with remorse.

"Such a pretty girl." She glared at him as he raised his wand. "To bad the Ministry wants you. You won't be so pretty when they are through with you." She whispered a spell quietly and her hands went to her hips, her fingers just inches from her wand. She glared at them all breathing hard.

"You will never use me against my father." She hissed as she pulled her wand and pointed it at herself. Oliver laughed at this.

"What? You going to hex yourself? Please I thought you were smarter than that." She took a deep breath.

"I am." She closed her eyes tightly. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

* * *

"_Expelliarmus_!" Draco shouted at the same time Evangaline shouted the killing curse. Evangaline's wand flew out of her hand, stopping the curse from forming. He pushed past a very shocked Oliver Wood and grabbed Evangaline's hand. "We _have_ to go!" She gave a dazed nod.

"_Accio_ wand." Her wand landed in Draco's hand. He quickly turned to the recovering Aurors. "_Incarcerous!" _He turned to Evangaline as the bindings appeared on the men.

"How stupid can you get?" He shouted at her. She glared at him. "Letting him drag you into an area that no one can see what he would do to you?"

"I fought him the whole way, Malfoy! So don't give me that shit!"

"Well a lot of good it did you! You practically had to use a killing curse on yourself to get away!"

"I had to protect my family!"

"They wouldn't want you to kill yourself! To sacrifice your life to protect them!"

"Your father did it for you! Why can't I do it for them? Why can't I protect the ones _I_ love?" Draco gave her a shake, he was filled with anger and rage.

"Killing yourself would do more harm then good!"

"How would you know? You aren't me!"

"I know that! But I know you! You and your stupid heroics!"

"Its better to have heroics than nothing at all!"

"You have much more than just heroics, Evangaline!"

"Like what, Draco! Tell me! Enlighten me!"

"You have Granger! Parkinson! Blaise! Weasely! And you have me, Evangaline! You have me." Draco watched as her eyes filled with tears. She wrapped her arms around herself. He grabbed her arms gently.

"You have me." She looked up with teary eyes. He stared back with warm silver eyes.

"I know, but-" She didn't finish because she had pushed Draco out of the way. "No!" She shouted at a now free Oliver Wood. She was too late and Oliver whipped out his wand.

"_Sectumsempra!_" Oliver's spell caught her across her chest and stomach, she flew for a few feet then landed with a thump and didn't move. Draco looked at Oliver with cold silver eyes. The man truly looked shocked and full of regret. He dropped his wand and moved back a few feet.

"She wasn't suppose to- I didn't think she would…" Draco rushed over to Evangaline and picked her up. With one look at the other man, he apperated back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Well sorry abou that cliffhanger. I figured that I could drop that one on you, till i figure out what will happen next. till the next chapter.

PS Review please!


	12. Chapter 12

Well after several busy days. Chapter twelve is done. Thanks for all the reivews and alerts and favourites. YOu guys help this move along smoothly!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**- In chapter 1 then in chaper 8

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

Draco took her to the first person he could think of. She was loosing too much blood in too little time for any one else to help her. After all the curse was created by Snape. Her blood slowly leaked onto his clothes, but he ignored it and banged on Snape's door.

"Open up! Please! Help!" He shifted Evangaline around and banged on the door again. He could feel tears forming in his eyes. "Open this fucking door before I blast it down!" He could hear Snape cursing as he walked towards the door. It opened quickly.

"I am enjoying my day off, Drac-" He stopped.

* * *

The last thing Severus had expected was to see was Draco with tears in his eyes holding a very still, very wounded Evangaline, both were soaked with her blood.

"What the _fuck _happened!" Draco pushed past him and laid Evangaline on the couch without a word.

"Help her, Snape! Save her!" Snape finally realized the depth of the situation.

"Get me towels and gauze!" Draco didn't argue which surprised Severus greatly. He focused on Evangaline's still figure. There were seven deep lacerations wrapping around her torso. He muttered a few incantations and they healed quickly. Severus was trying not to cry at the raised silver tinged scars. He knew what caused her wounds, and it made him sick. Draco returned with what Severus had ordered. He shifted his weight to one foot than another.

"Will she be okay?" His voice was raw with worry and concern.

"Time will tell, Malfoy." he muttered without turning. "Go have a shower. Get cleaned up then you will report back here immediately to discuss what happened today." Draco gave a curt not then disappeared. Severus slowly cleaned up Evangaline. Her skin was pale grey from loss of blood, but he was certain she would make a full recovery. He brushed her hair from her face. When he had seen Draco with her lying so still, he had thought she was dead and the thought nearly killed him. She was the daughter he never had. She looked up to him like a second father. He pressed his face into his hands, unaware that they were covered in her blood. After sitting for what seemed like an eternity, Draco returned. Severus cleaned up his face and whirled around to face the younger man.

"What _the fuck _happened, Malfoy!?" Draco's expression was slightly blank. Severus was about to repeat himself when Draco opened his mouth.

"She was about to be kidnapped by a group of Ministry Aurors." Snape's anger boiled. "They used Oliver Wood to get to her. He dragged her to the forest and they were going to take her to the Ministry for… questioning." Severus flinched at the word, knowing full well what the Ministry did for questioning. "She grabbed her wand and pointed it at herself. I had followed them and reached there just in time to knock the wand out of her hand, with Expelliarmus. The Aurors were so shocked that she would try and use the killing curse on herself that they didn't move. I bound them with a charm, me and her had a small argument and she pushed me out of the way as Oliver cast the Cutting curse. He wasn't expecting her to be so fucking heroic. He meant for it to hit me, but the bastard hit her." Severus stood up and started pacing.

"I told you the Ministry would do something drastic! I told you!" Draco nodded.

"Yes. But what are we going to do about it?" Severus stopped.

"We have to inform the Order." Draco gave another short nod. "They have to know that the Ministry is targeting Evangaline because they can't get to her father."

"Why would they care?" Draco's face was a blank mask. Snape sighed.

"There are something's that don't make it into the Prophet." He sat down and ran his hand over his face. "The truce between Tom Riddle and the Ministry is valid. But the truce between him and the Order is stronger. They had their terms of the truce. The Order's was simple, stop killing muggleborns and halfbloods. Give up the Dark Lord business. Tom accepted. But his terms were. Stay away from his family. And if any one was to harm his daughter, then he would destroy the Order and all its members. She is Tom's reason for the truce. Without her we have a war. She is keeping the whole fucking Order and every fucking muggleborn and halfblood alive. Without her we are all dead." Draco looked shocked, his gaze slid to the girl on the couch.

"That is to big a burden for her to keep on her own." Snape shook his head.

"She doesn't know. Tom kept that from her because he didn't want her to feel pressured into it. That she would do something stupid to protect them. He loves her, Draco. More than you can possibly imagine. Now we need to contact the Order and tell them what the Ministry is trying to do." Draco shook his head.

"I'll stay with her. You go." Severus nodded and with a handful of Floo powder he vanished.

* * *

"This must not be ignored, Lupin!" Snape's voice was cold, the man shook his head.

"As much as this upsets me I can't do anything. The Ministry is corrupt. No one will listen."

"They tried to kidnap Evangaline Riddle and nearly killed her in the process." Remus shook his head.

"I am so sorry, Severus." Lupin shook his head in regret.

"But the truce." Lupin sighed.

"Will stay intact. We are in the process of contacting the Riddle's right now. We will explain to them what happened and that we will make sure it won't happen again." Severus started pacing.

"Tom won't see it as that! He will destroy the truce all because the fucking Ministry attacked his daughter!"

"Surely he won't do-"

"He will! He will do anything to keep his family safe. Lupin, she is the reason he even thought about the truce. He did it to keep her and her mother safe. If the Dark Lord would create a truce for his family's sake can you even imagine what he would do if his family was harmed? This is a direct violation to the truce, Lupin. You must see reason!"

"I have tried Severus! The Ministry won't listen! Force isn't an option here!"

"Its not? Pity." Both men turned towards the cold voice.

"Mr. Riddle." Lupin stood up quickly.

"If force isn't an option, than neither is mercy." Severus held up a hand.

"We aren't asking you for mercy. What the Ministry did was completely and totally unacceptable, Tom. I too want to go over there and tear them apart but we must use tact." The large man sighed deeply.

"This isn't negotiable. They broke the truce." A large whoosh of flames caught their attentions.

"Daddy, please, see reason." Evangaline stated softly as Draco held her up by her waist. He gave an apologetic look to Snape.

"She wanted to come I couldn't keep her there." Tom quickly gathered his daughter into his arms, pulling her away from an extremely disgruntled Draco. Who glared a the larger man.

"My angel. Are you alright?" She winced but nodded. He lifted up the edge of her shirt and tears formed in his eyes when he saw the edge of the silvery scar across her skin. "My angel, I am so sorry! I never should have sent you to Hogwarts. This is all my fault!" The others in the room never thought that the Dark Lord could cry but they watched with wide eyes as silent tears coursed down his cheeks. He held his daughter tightly and she crooned to him telling him it was fine, that it wasn't his fault. She was a small person but the love radiated off of her. She quickly led her father out of the room leaving the rest of them in stunned silence. She returned a few minutes later with her mother.

"The truce is intact." Bellatrix gave a faint smile as she grasped her daughter's hand tightly. "My husband will not retaliate against the Ministry. But he will make a public announcement about their actions." Evangaline led her mother out of the room then returned alone. She slumped down in the chair, noticeably weak. Draco walked over.

"You alright?" She shook her head.

"Just take me back. Please take me back." Draco nodded and gently picked her up and her arms snaked around his neck as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. She shuddered slightly and Draco gave a curt nod to the two other men.

"I'm taking Evangaline back to Hogwarts, Snape." Severus gave a curt nod and watched as Draco took some Floo powder and with a flash of green flames was gone. He slumped down into a chair. Remus followed suit.

"That was way to stressful." Severus nodded and ran his hand over his face.

"You are lucky Evangaline showed up when she did. If not you would be dead." The statement shocked Remus because of the truth he could hear within the words. "We would all be dead. She always had an edge for politics." Remus gave a strained laugh.

"I bet." He was shaking violently from his brush with death.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Evangaline nodded as Draco laid her back onto the couch she winced at the soreness in her muscles. Draco frowned at her and she waved it away.

"I'm fine, really." He slowly spread his hand across her stomach pulling up her shirt, exposing her scars. Draco slowly traced one with his hand and Evangaline shivered. Tears slowly fell from his eyes. She turned his face so she could look at him.

"You took the curse that was meant for me, Evangaline." His voice trembled with emotion she gave a weak smile. "You are scarred because of me. You were hurt because of me."

"I told you. I protect the ones I love." She wiped away his tears, and looked into his grey eyes. "I protect the ones I love, Draco."

* * *

Hermione paced the courtyard.

"Where would she go, Pans?" Pansy was sitting beside the fountain with Ron.

"I don't know, Mione." She sighed and Ron rubbed her back in a soothing manner. Usually this would have made her shudder and pull away but it seemed to help and she relaxed against his hand.

"Malfoy would know." Pansy gave him a faint smile.

"We can't find him either." Hermione started laughing.

"Why are we worrying? She's probably with Draco." Ron's hand stopped moving then started again after a few seconds.

"Yah, your right. Its obvious how much they like each other. Malfoy just had a strange way of showing it." Both girls gave him strange looks.

"What? I'm not just a pretty face you know." Pansy chuckled.

"But you are a pretty face, Ron." Ron blushed a deep red and Pansy smirked. Hermione giggled at them and turned around and crashed into Blaise. He caught her around the waist before she hit the ground and smirked.

"Hello, Hermione." She blushed a deep red and he slowly pulled her to her feet. She tried to step out of his arms but he raised an eyebrow. "Do I make you uncomfortable, Granger?" She bit her lip and shook her head.

"Good." He said as he kissed her quickly and after a few seconds he let her go and sauntered off. Hermione's eyes were wide as she brought her hand up to cover her mouth.

"What just happened?" She asked breathlessly. "I think I blacked out." Ron and Pansy looked at each other and laughed.

"You might want to know. But we like watching you squirm." Pansy smirked. Hermione gave a puzzled look which made Pansy and Ron laugh even harder.

* * *

Evangaline sat on the couch not moving. Thinking about what had happened. Not in the forest, but at that place, with the Order. Draco wrapped a blanket around her and rubbed her back soothingly. But it didn't help the images that flooded her mind.

"_Daddy. I am fine. I have been hit by worse. Mainly from your people." Tom had sat down in the chair Evangaline had lead him too. She bent down so she could look him in the eyes. "I love you, daddy. I did it to protect you."_

"_What about that curse, Evangaline?" Tom's eyes narrowed. "You took the curse that was meant for him." Evangaline sighed._

"_He protected me. I decided to return the favor." She hesitated slightly and Tom noticed._

"_What is going on between you two? If he has touched you Evangaline, I swear that I will-"_

"_Daddy! Enough! I did it for my own reasons. I'm not a little girl." Tom wiped at his eyes furiously._

"_But I want you to be." He said quietly. "I'm not ready for you to go and grow up. I want you to stay my little girl forever. I don't want the pain of letting you go." Evangaline rolled her eyes and sat on his lap and his arms wrapped around her. She was small enough to just sit there and be held like she was nine again._

"_I will always be your little girl. But your little girl needs to make her own decisions." They touched foreheads, and she sighed. "If I choose to be with Draco. Its my decision. If I choose to fall in love with him. Its _my_ decision." Tom nodded slightly._

"_Can't I give him the whole, 'You hurt my daughter and I will break every bone in your body' speech?" Evangaline gave a soft laugh._

"_If that time comes. Yes. It is your right as a father to terrify my boyfriends."_

"_Boyfriend_s_? You mean there will be more than one?" Evangaline shook her head and laughed again._

"_That will be up to me. You can't be in control all the time. But I will listen to you when I feel it is right to do so." Tom sighed and hugged her again as she slid off his lap. Her mother walked in._

"_Mum!" She launched herself at her mother who wrapped her arms around her tightly. Evangaline tried not to wince at the sudden pain but couldn't her mother instantly let her go. She Stared at her mother, and her mother noticed what she was trying to say. _

"_Okay, Evanny. We will talk later." Evangaline gave her a relived smile. Then she and her father discussed the best solution to what had happened._

She sighed and looked at Draco.

"You want to head back to the common room?" She gave a small nod with a shadow of a smile. He picked her up easily and cradled her next to his chest. She rested her head on his shoulder trying not to think about the throbbing pain of her healing torso. She gave a weak sigh and closed her eyes.

"Are you okay?" She kissed his jaw softly.

"I'm fine. Just tired." Draco's chest rumbled as he laughed.

"If you keep doing that you might convince me other wise." She gave a small chuckle and watched the paintings go bye.

"Am I heavy?" Draco shook his head.

"Nope. Really light actually." She smiled.

"Good." She buried her face in his neck and inhaled. He smelled like soap and the air right before a thunderstorm, clean and pure. She smiled. "You smell nice." Draco chuckled.

"Not as nice as you. My chair still smells like you." She gave a small giggle and looked at the painting guarding the Slytherin Common room. Evangaline grimaced.

"Cutting curse." The painting gave her an evil smile but opened. Draco frowned and made a mental note to change the password to something… not as painful. He carefully lay her down on the couch. She winced and her hand went to her side. She waved him off.

"Get some sleep. Pansy will take me up to the dormitory. Draco shook his head.

"Nope. I am staying right here till she comes. I'm not letting you out of my site until then." She gave a small smile.

"Game of cards then?" Draco's eyes narrowed.

"What game?" Evangaline gave him a sly smile.

"Strip poker." She said calmly. She burst out laughing at Draco's expression. "I'm kidding. Just a simple game of War or Go fish." Draco gave her a glare but she ignored him and conjured a deck of cards. Soon they were having a great time playing Go fish, where Draco kept cheating and Evangaline kept catching him. Only to let him get away with it because he promised he wouldn't anymore. After the sixth or seventh time in catching him Evangaline launched at him. She sat on his stomach with both legs on either side of him. She moved in close to his face.

"No. More. Cheating!" Draco laughed.

"I'm a Malfoy! We don't have to cheat." Evangaline gave him a mock growl.

"Yah you do! Your pride is just covering you ass." Draco laughed at her then pulled her down so he could kiss her softly.

"I promise not to cheat anymore." Evangaline's arms crossed over her chest as she sat up.

"Nope. Not going to work." She tilted her chin up stubbornly. Draco smirked.

"Well I will have to find something that will." Evangaline gave him a suspicious look.

"No. You are going to stay right there till I decide you are trustworthy enough op play Go fish with."

"For Merlin's sake! Its just a game!" He said exasperated. Evangaline smirked.

"My Riddle pride is on the line." Draco laughed and brought his hands up to her waist. She sighed and leaned down and kissed him softly.

"You're still a cheater." Draco smirked.

"But a hot one that you can't keep your hands off of." Evangaline rolled her eyes but kissed him again. She smirked as she pulled back just as he was trying to gain control of where the kiss was heading. She was ignoring the ache in her side. She pushed the pain to the back of her mind. She smiled at his put out expression.

"Is Draco sorry he cheated?" He frowned and shook his head.

"No. My Malfoy pride is on the line." Evangaline laughed and ran a hand through his hair gently. She leaned forward.

"Now that's just silly. Everyone knows the Malfoys don't need pride." Draco chuckled.

"Then neither do the Riddle's." Evangaline seemed to ponder this for a second.

"Your right. I just need…" She bent down to his ear. "Sleep." She straightened and gave him a warm smile. She laughed at the look on his face.

"Why you little!" Draco flipped over so she lay beneath him. She giggled and made a face at him and he laughed. He kissed her softly.

"If you father knew…" She smiled at him."he would tear you apart and feed you to the piranhas." She watched Draco's face fall. "That is if you hurt me. Like stop on my heart. And or I decided to tell him. But that would be like setting a pack of dogs on you." She gave him a quick kiss.

"It would ruin your pretty face." Draco rolled his eyes and smiled at her, just as the painting swung open.

"Draco!?" Draco looked up with a smirk.

"Millicent." He replied before kissing Evangaline again.

"What do you think you are doing?" Draco looked up with a frown."Ummmmm, that's a tough one. I think we are playing Go fish. Right, Evangaline" He looked at Evangaline who nodded, her face serious.

"That doesn't look like a card game." Draco rolled his eyes.

"It's a new one. You should really try it." Evangaline turned her head and buried her face into Draco's shoulder. Trying to stifle her laughing. Draco's face looked so convincing that Millicent had to stop with a frown on her face. Draco glared at her.

"What do you think we are doing? Merlin's sake!" Draco gave Evangaline along kiss and reluctantly got off of her. Evangaline's face was a bright red as she pulled her self into sitting position. She hissed in pain and Draco looked at her with a frown. He reached into a small black bag at the foot of the couch and pulled out a small green vial.

"Drink." Evangaline raised an eyebrow and did as she was told, She made and eww face at the taste but swallowed it quickly.. Draco sat down at one end of the couch and pulled her over so he head rested on his lap. He started playing with her hair. She yawned and gave a small stretch. She could already feel the pain potion work. She gave a small smile up at Draco which he returned. A tapping on the floor caught both their attentions.

"Why were you snogging _her_?" Draco glared.

"I was bored." He gave her a disbelieving look. "Because _I like _her! Didn't your parents tell you any of this? You know? The birds and the bees?" Evangaline gave Millicent a small tired smile.

"Ignore him. He's just talking because he likes the sound of his own voice." Draco gave her a look of mock horror.

"But I thought you like the sound of my voice?" Millicent glared at both of them and rushed up the stairs.

"Nope. I think its too squeaky." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Really. Then why does it make you shiver?" Evangaline smiled.

"Its in horror. Like nails on a chalkboard." Draco smirked at her then caressed her face gently with one hand. She leaned towards its warmth and sighed in contentment.

"Where have you two been!?" Pansy's shouted from the door way. "We have been worried about you two all day! First you disappeared with that Oliver dude, then you don't tell use where you are and what you were doing, although me and Ron have a few ides but still! A little warning next time." Draco glared at her.

"yah that would have been nice but we were busy trying to stay alive! Oliver was a fucking Ministry Auror and nearly killed Evangaline in the process of apprehending her." Pansy stood with wide eyes.

"What!?"

* * *

Well that was defiantly longer than I thought. Well Please excuse any spellign erros as i am really tired and probably missed them. Well please review and tell me waht you think.


	13. Chapter 13

I am so, so, sooooo sorry! I had this chapter all written then the site was malfunctuioning. At first i couldn't log on then i couldn't upload stories! it was horrible! I had this chapter all ready to go and then that happened. freaked me right out. thought I would never get back on.

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Harry Potter

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

Pansy sat on the couch and blinked for a few moments.

"Are you alright, Pans?" Evangaline asked quietly, the other girl sniffed back tears.

"This is all our fault." Her voice broke and she tried to hold back sobs. "If we had just…" Evangaline slowly grabbed her hand.

"Stop worrying about the Ifs, Pans." Evangaline managed a weak smile. She was starting to feel drowsy. "What happened was out of your control. I am just glad Draco showed up when he did." Pansy glared at Draco through her tears and he raised an eyebrow.

"I still hate you!" She snapped at him and his eyes twinkled with laughter.

"I thought so." Pansy's eyes narrowed an her nostrils flared. Evangaline sat up so she was in her line of vision.

"Pansy?" The other girl turned and smiled at her.

"Yes, Evan." Evangaline giggled.

"Evan?" Pansy nodded with a faint grin.

"It suits you." Evangaline shook her head in amusement.

"Can you take me up to the common room? I don't think I'll make it to the stairs without passing out. I am really tired." Pansy nodded and Evangaline turned to Draco. He had proved that he wasn't using her. That she wasn't his dirty little secret. She smiled at him then gave him a hard kiss.

"Night." She let Pansy help her to her feet and both girls giggled at Draco's groan.

"Your going to kill me Evangaline." Evangaline winked at him.

"My mission in life has been fulfilled." Pansy chuckled and helped Evangaline up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Pansy slowly helped Evangaline sit on her bed. Evangaline slowly tugged up her sweater and threw it in her laundry hamper. She yawned stretched and winced slightly. She did the same for her skirt and her shirt. Pansy gasped at the silvery lines across Evangaline's body. They seemed to wrap around her and cage her in a silvery light. For anyone else they would have distorted the picture, make it less beautiful but Pansy couldn't help but notice that they seemed to enhance Evangaline's beauty and innocence. Evangaline tugged on her pajamas and shook her head.

"Don't say anything Pansy. To any one. They will find out when my father makes his announcement." Pansy nodded and crawled into her own bed. Within a few minutes both girls were asleep.

* * *

"Have you seen this Ron!" Harry's voice echoed through the Gryffindor common room. Ron rolled eyes.

"No I have not because you have been hogging the paper!" He held out his hand and Harry slapped the paper in it with frustration.

"The lies he is spewing! Read it!" Ron rolled his eyes again and looked at the front page in surprise. Tom Riddle standing on a podium was delivering a speak. His eyes were guarded and Bellatrix grasped his arm tightly. Every so often he would look at her and give her a reassuring smile. The image repeated its self and Ron was surprised. Riddle was showing a genuine affection for his wife. His eyes scanned down to the article.

**_Riddle The Biggest Puzzle To Solve_**

_By Jane Goodry_

_Today the infamous He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_

_and his wife, Bellatrix Riddle Stood in front of a_

_gathered crowd to deliver a most shocking report. _

_This is what he had to say: "Yesterday, on her trip _

_to Hogsmeade Village. My daughter, Evangaline _

_Rose Riddle, was approached by Oliver Wood. He_

_pulled her into the forest, where she was attacked _

_by ministry Aurors. They demanded that she come _

_with them for questioning about me and my motives._

_She bravely pulled her own wand and aimed it at _

_herself. She was willing to die for her family's safety. _

_She was rescued from her fate by the son of Lucius _

_Malfoy, Draco. He managed to detain the Aurors _

_safely, with no harm to their persons. Wood managed_

_to get out of his bonds and tried to use the _

_Sectumsempra curse on Draco. My daughter put _

_herself in between the curse and Draco. She was_

_severely hurt and Draco managed to get her back_

_to Hogwarts where she was healed by her guardian_

_and protector, Severus Snape. These actions were_

_a direct violation to the treaty I had made with _

_the ministry." After that he took a deep breath and_

_looked down at his wife. Then he continued with _

_this puzzling but riveting tale. "I have discussed _

_this with my family. My daughter has advised me in_

_these issues. I will not retaliate against the Ministry._

_But they must heed my warning. If it happens again._

_I will take legal matters, and let the courts decide _

_the outcome." After those words chaos ensued. I _

_managed to get to the front of the crowd to ask him _

_why he was being so diplomatic. He responded with,_

_and I quote. "It keeps my family safe." It seems this _

_Riddle is the hardest to solve. This is the latest news _

_on the Riddle movement. I will keep you updated and_

_on alert._

"These aren't lies." Ron stated after reading the article. Harry stared at him.

"Yes they are! The Ministry wouldn't do that! She was lying!" Ron turned to his best friend.

"Parkinson, told Hermione, who told me. That this is completely true." Harry sneered.

"So know you believe a Slytherin?" Ron glared at him.

"No! I believe Hermione! If she trusts, Parkinson. Then I do." Ron shook his head, and pointed to the picture. "You may not like to hear this but, _he _has changed. He obviously loves his family. I suggest you read it again." Harry gave him a disbelieving look.

"You can't be serious! He killed my parents!" Ron gave him a sad look.

"He may or may not regret it but, Harry I will tell you this once more. Evangaline isn't her father. Placing your anger on her will just make things ugly. He is telling the truth. If I were him I would have tore the Ministry apart. After all, he is more than capable." He left Harry with the paper as he left to find Hermione. Harry was glaring at his retreating back when Hedwig flew in and dropped a note by his hand. He opened it slowly.

_Harry, I wish to see you. To ease some of_

_your unease about the Riddle situation._

_The password is, lemon drops._

_Dumbledore_

Harry sighed and made his way to the headmaster's office. He whispered the password and the gargoyle opened and he walked up the stairs. He opened the doorway and froze. Evangaline was standing before the Headmaster in a white robe. Dumbledore spotted him and waved him over.

"It seems you have some suspicion about Tom's announcement today, Harry." Dumbledore looked back and forth between the two of them. "I brought you here to clear this up. Evangaline." She sighed deeply and with shaking hands lowered the robe down her back. She turned to Harry so he could see the silvery scars crisscrossing her body. Harry had often dreamed about what she looked like under her clothes and now she stood here wearing only a bra and a rob that was to her waist he felt his breath hitch and his face turn red. She was better looking than he had imagined.

"They could be an illusion." He pointed out not taking his eyes off of the silvery scars. Dumbledore shrugged.

"Take all the time you need. But I assure you they are real." Harry nodded and moved closer. He brought a hand up and traced a scar as if he were trying to see if it were drawn on.

"Are you done? This is extremely embarrassing." Evangaline hissed and Harry gave her a cold smile.

"Embarrassing? This is embarrassing? After all the rumors I have heard about you this should be nothing for you." Evangaline snapped the robe back into place.

"Rumors are rarely true and I am done!" She stormed out of the office and Dumbledore chuckled.

"Little kitten. She likes to hiss and spat when she's upset. But she is sweet and kind." Harry stared at him. "She is so unlike her father." Harry rolled his eyes and left.

* * *

Evangaline's face burned with embarrassment.

"That was horrible! I am never agreeing to something like that again!" She rushed back to the Slytherin common room and tried to go up to her dormitory but Draco stopped her.

"That bad, huh?" She groaned and her face turned red again.

"Horrible! I mean it was bad enough standing in my underwear in Dumbledore's office! But having him look at me. The guy doesn't hate me as much as he lets on." Draco frowned.

"It couldn't have been that bad." Evangaline shuddered as she remembered the way that Harry had traced one of her scars. It was a hot touch but not like Draco's. His had felt right, Harry's had felt completely wrong. She shuddered and Draco chuckled. "Well, that should keep him off your back. For at least a little while." Evangaline sighed and nodded.

"I felt as though I was in a zoo. All his staring." Draco gave her a brief hug.

"It is fine. You don't have to do it again." Evangaline gave a quick nod knowing that some how, it would happen again. Little did she know that it was during Defense Against the Dark Arts Class.

* * *

"Evangaline, please? I would like to show the students what a Sectumsempra curse scar looks like. Also the pattern that the curse makes!" Professor Slughorn asked quickly.

"No! I will not!" The class laughed at this and he frowned.

"Your mark depends on it." Evangaline glared at him.

"Your blackmailing me?" The Professor shrugged and Evangaline let out a growl.

"Fine." She ground out. She closed her eyes and pulled off her sweater then loosened her tie and pulled it off. Catcalls and whistles filled the air, she groaned as she undid the buttons on her shirt. She peeked at Draco, his face was pale and his lips were thin with anger.

"Professor. She doesn't-" Slughorn waved him away. Pansy and Hermione were shocked and looking at their desks. Feeling some of their friend's embarrassment. Evangaline finished with the buttons and shrugged off her shirt leaving her with black lacy bra on. "There. Now make this quick." The professor turned her to face the class then explained to the class the silvery colour of the scars and the pattern of the scars. She glared at all the students. She was humiliated, her eyes burned with tears. This was something she never wanted to show anyone. It was personal. Snape burst through the classroom door and with one flick of his wand her shirt was back on.

"Slughorn!?" his voice bellowed through out the classroom and all the students jumped then sank into their seats. "What the fuck do you think you are doing to her? She is a students not a topless model! You have humiliated her and probably scarred her emotionally!"

"I was doing merely for the benefit for learning." Snape's eyes narrowed.

"Learning? You could have created a projection!" Slughorn shrugged.

"She was there and had the scars, I had no need to create one, seeming how there was a living one right in my classroom." Snape smirked.

"Trust me. Not anymore. Blackmailing a student. Forcing her to do what she obviously didn't want to do. Dumbledore has given me permission to pull her from this class. She will be learning in a private setting from now on." Snape looked at her with an expression filled with pity, worry, and concern. "Miss Riddle. I am going to ask you a simple question." She looked at him warily.

"Which students do you want to come with you? Dumbledore stated that you could have four other students to learn with you." Evangaline took a deep breath.

"Pansy Parkinson. Hermione Granger. Blaise Zabini, and…" She looked around the classroom settling on Draco, she gave him a small smile. "Draco Malfoy." The class went silent. Snape smirked and nodded.

"You four follow me and Miss Riddle." They all quickly stood up and followed the Potions Professor out of the classroom. He stopped them. "Evangaline wants you to be in her class. The decision is up to you though." Hermione stared at him.

"After what Slughorn did. I'm staying with Evan." Pansy smirked.

"Me too. Evan, I'm with you." Snape gave them a strange look but turned to the boys. Blaise looked around for a few seconds his gaze finally settling on Hermione.

"Sure. That was totally uncool. I mean, Evangaline, you have a rockin' bod but Slughorn's a perv." Evangaline burst out laughing.

"Thank you Blaise." Snape gave them all mild glares. He turned to Draco.

"Well?" Draco shrugged.

"If I stay there I will probably end up using the cutting curse on him. That would make him his own model for class." Evangaline wiped away tears and Snape laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Good. We will be learning outside the castle. I will show you where." They all followed him. Draco wrapped his arm around Evangaline's shoulder and wiped her tears away with his other hand.

"On the up side. You truly have a great body." Evangaline gave a small laugh.

"Thank you. But trust me I won't be doing class stripping in awhile." Draco pretended to pout as Pansy and Hermione walked over.

"We are so sorry!" Hermione nodded.

"Slughorn is a total perv!" Pansy laughed.

"Yah totally. How do you feel?" Evangaline shrugged.

"Like I don't want to look at anybody who was in that classroom." Draco gave her a reassuring squeeze and tilted her face towards his.

"Not even me?" He smirked as he gently kissed her. Pansy and Hermione giggled, then turned to Snape. Evangaline pulled back.

"We will finish that thought later." She smirked at Draco then stepped out from under his arm. "So Professor. What will we be learning?" Snape smirked.

"Defensive spells." Evangaline nodded innocently.

"Good place to start." She watched him carefully then flung a small hex at him which he deflected quickly. She sent another at him and he defected that one again. This went on for a while. Sometimes they would switch where Evangaline was the target and Severus the attacker. Snape turned to the rest of the students.

"Defense is the most important thing you could learn. Most wizards believe that the offensive is most important but what good is an attack without a way to protect yourself?" He smiled at the gathered students. "I will be teaching you all about defensive spells before we move onto the offensive ones. It is better to learn how to protect yourself now."

Hermione leaned over to Pansy with a shocked expression.

"Did he just smile at us?"

* * *

Well tell me your thoughts. The tempting button at the bottom of the screen is actually a portkey to a place where you can share your response to my chapters. please i would love to hear from you. oh and one last thing. ^_^ Man i love that little face. Its so cute!


	14. Chapter 14

Well after a few days of computer probelms chapter 14!

**Disclaimer-** I own nahzing!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

Evangaline sat in the library researching her Charms essay. She ran a hand through her curls and sighed. This stuff was way to easy for her to be doing.

"Now I know how Hermione feels." She chuckled as she turned the page of her _Charms and Their Counter Charms _book. She had already read this book front to back but the Professor wanted her to read it again just to be sure. She added another paragraph to her essay then stretched, grimacing at how her joints popped and cracked.

"So the great daughter of Voldemort has to lower herself to write a Charms essay. I don't understand how you wouldn't just curse him when he gave you the essay." Evangaline sighed and looked at the newest arrival.

"That's because I don't believe in cursing people when I'm displeased." Harry snorted in laughter.

"Your father does. Why not you?" Evangaline rolled her eyes.

"Because cursing a person when I am displeased does not fix the problem. Besides I. Am. Not. My. Father." She rubbed her eyes and shut her Charms book. Harry crossed his arms his hair fell over his eyes.

"People are always telling me that." Evangaline looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Then went back to sliding her stuff into her bag.

"Then believe them. After thirty or forty people telling you the same thing over and over again. I should think that it would be drilled into your head. But I guess you have an especially thick skull." She stifled a yawn.

"Now if you would excuse me it is late and I don't want to miss curfew." Harry looked at her with a blank expression.

"That's never stopped you before." His voice was quiet.

"What? I've never been late for curfew." Harry gave a frustrated sigh.

"I've seen you."

"What?" Evangaline looked at him thoroughly confused. "I don't know what you are saying."

"I saw you! With _him_!" He practically spat the last word out.

"Who? You aren't making any sense, Harry." She grabbed her bag and stood up. "If you aren't going to make any sense then please I am tired and would like to sleep." She tried to walk past him but his arm stopped her.

"I saw you with Draco Malfoy. You both had wet hair and were coming out of the Room of Requirement." It dawned on her.

"Ohhhh! You meant that time!" She shook her head and smiled. "You had me worried for a second there." She tried to push past him but he pushed her up against the wall.

"You would sleep with Malfoy but won't even give me a chance!?" Evangaline looked at him with wide eyes.

"I never-" Harry gave her a rough shake.

"Shut up! How could you look me over and then go for Malfoy!? He's Malfoy for Merlin's sake?!" He gave her another shake. "Why won't you even give _me_ a chance? I am twice the man Malfoy will ever be! Just let me prove it." Evangaline gave him a more than wary look.

"Let me go." Harry shook his head.

"No. I need to prove to you." Evangaline shook her head slowly.

"No, you don't need to prove anything. You are a good person Harry. I am sorry that my father has made your life like this but please. Please, let me go." Harry shook his head.

"I have to at least try." Evangaline looked at him carefully.

"No, Harry. You don't." She sighed with resignation. Then slowly raised herself on the tips of her toes and lightly kissed Harry on the mouth. "I am sorry that I can't be with you, you are a good person. But we all have choices and I chose Draco. I am sorry if my choices hurt you. I'm sorry if my father's choice ruined you life. I'm sorry that I don't feel the same way about you that I do about Draco. I'm just sorry."

* * *

Harry's mind was reeling. She kissed him. A mere whisper of a kiss but she _kissed _him. His lips tingled as he tried to listen to what she was saying.

"You don't need to be sorry. We can be together." Evangaline gave a slow shake of her head.

"No we can't, Harry. I made my choice. You make yours." He looked at her thoughtfully.

"I have. I choose you." She shook her head quickly.

"No. I am no longer an option. Make the choice whether you want to pine over someone you can't have or find someone you can. Either way I'm leaving." She slipped under his arm. Harry was speechless and he grabbed her arm quickly, spun her around and kissed her hard on the mouth.

* * *

Hermione sat in the common room with Ron.

"When do you think Harry will be back?" Ron shrugged.

"I dunno. He often doesn't come back till late. I'm used to it." He looked up from his game of solitaire. "I'll tell you what I am not used to it his love/hate obsession about Evangaline. It's really starting to annoy me." Hermione started laughing.

"Are you serious?" Ron scowled at her.

"As serious as mum's Howler she sent me second year." Hermione stared at him with a disbelieving expression.

"No way." Ron shrugged again and laid a card down.

"Yah." Hermione shook her head and turned back to her book. After a few minutes she set it down.

"Evangaline is in the library. You don't think…" Ron looked up startled.

"Yah. I think we should go and get Evangaline before she either hurts him or he hurts her." They both rushed to the door and down the hall towards the library.

* * *

Evangaline pushed him away roughly and wiped her mouth.

"No! No means no!" She gave Harry a stern look. "Enough of this silly little obsession! You only want me as a way of getting back at my father. He took your parents so you're going to take his daughter. No. Enough. Find a new girl to pine over Harry. Go back to Ginny or find a new one. But please just stay away from me. It will only confuse you more." She grabbed her bag and rushed out of the library crashing into Hermione and Ron. Ron helped her to her feet and Hermione sighed in relief.

"You're okay!" Evangaline shook her head.

"Go talk to Harry. Maybe you could talk some sense into him. Merlin knows he needs it." She picked her bag up again and rushed to the Slytherin common room. She sank down into one of the couches, suddenly exhausted. She put her head in her hands and tried to breathe. She didn't like Harry, like that. Not at all. After what just happened she found out that she really didn't like him as a person either. Sure he was the 'Chosen One' but that didn't give him any right to treat her like property that he owned. If any one would own her, the best candidate would be Draco. The fire suddenly flared up and she shot to her feet breathing heavily. She looked around and Draco walked down the stairs in a pair of green and silver pajama pants with no top.

"I thought I heard some one come in. Is everything alright?" She looked at him and shook her head.

"No. Nothing's alright." He gave her a worried expression and gathered her into his arms.

"Tell me about it?" She nodded, her hands were shaking violently and Draco closed his around them. He pulled her to the couch and onto his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and played with his hair.

"Harry found me in the library." She took a deep breath. "It turns out the Golden Boy Harry Potter has an obsession with the Dark Lord's daughter." She could feel Draco tense at her words.

"Turns out he saw me and you leave the Room of Requirements. He's extremely jealous of you. Only because you have me. And he wants me. I told him he was a good person but I had made my choice and that he needed to make his. He told me that he chose me. I told him that I was no longer an option. I tried to leave but he stopped me. And then." She sighed.

"He kissed me." Draco cursed and started to get up but Evangaline gave his hair a sharp tug. "I pushed him away. But now I am really confused. He's a not bad kisser but it felt wrong. Completely wrong." Draco pushed her off his lap and onto the couch. He covered her body with his. His face mere inches from her's

"Are you confused about what his kiss felt like? Or the fact that he has an obsession with you?" Evangaline sighed again.

"A bit of both I guess. I mean he was a good kisser but-" Draco growled and covered her mouth with his, cutting off her sentence. Evangaline shuddered and wrapped her arms around his neck. His mouth was sending licks of fire through her body. Her hand traveled down from his shoulder to his hand, then back up to grasp his hair. He pulled away suddenly.

"Was he better than that?" She shook her head and frowned at him.

"You're a mean, mean person. But no, he's not. No one could compete with that." Draco smirked and kissed her gently, his eyes were warm, like molten silver. Evangaline shivered.

"Problem solved." She caressed his face gently. He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand.

"Problem solved. I don't even know why I was confused in the first place." Draco opened his eyes a crack.

"Good, now scoot over." She gave him a puzzled looked. He rolled his eyes. "So I can lay beside you. Not on top of you." She looked at him.

"I'm not in my pajamas." He gave a low whistle and a small house elf appeared with a small pop.

"Can you go and find Evangaline a pair of pajamas? Please it would be most helpful." The house elf smiled and gave a small bow. It disappeared and with in a few seconds was back. He handed her a large green t-shirt and a pair of Slytherin boxers. Evangaline took them carefully.

"Thank you." The elf gave a low bow then disappeared again. Evangaline looked down at Draco with an accusing glare. "He raided your closet. Didn't he?" Draco smirked.

"Most likely." She sighed.

"Better than nothing, I guess." She sat back down and pulled off her sweater and put it on the floor. That was soon followed by her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Evangaline smirked at the slight squeak in his voice.

"Getting dressed. Can you undo my bra?" There was a small rustle sound and warm hands brushed her back as her bra was undone. She tossed it on top of the growing pile of clothes. Draco kissed her shoulder gently and she shivered at the contact. She pulled the t-shirt over her head and shimmied out of her shirt. She tossed it on to the pile and pulled on the boxers. She yawned then lay with her back to Draco. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling he close.

"If you plan on stripping in front of me again. I suggest we find a private room. I might not be able to keep my hands off of you." She chuckled.

"Go to sleep, Draco." He sighed.

"How can I after that little show." She smirked.

"Then go have a cold shower, then come back to sleep." Draco chuckled and she rolled over. He kissed her forehead gently.

"Fine. Sleep it is." She smiled and moved closer to him. She yawned.

"Sleep is good." Draco tightened his arms.

"Yes it is." She fell asleep with a small smile on her face.

* * *

"Harry you can't act like that!" Hermione said exasperated with her best friend. "She is with Draco. She has obviously made her choice." Harry glowered at her.

"Well I made mine. I want to be with her." Ron patted his back gently.

"She wants to be with Draco. Let her." Harry stood up and started pacing.

"But what if he breaks her heart? Who will help her? Who will put the pieces together. It isn't a case of if, it's a case of when. He will break her heart, Ron. I know he will." Hermione sighed in frustration.

"You aren't listening! Leave her be. Find a new girl, Harry. Ginny really likes you. At least try with her." Harry frowned.

"Fine. I will try. But don't get excited about it. I still want Evangaline." Ron shook his head.

"Are you doing this because you truly like her or for the fact that she is her father's pride and joy?" Harry glared at him.

"That's not the point." Hermione glared at him.

"Ron has a point Harry. Is this because you actually like her or that you want to get back at her father?" Harry stood up.

"I'm doing it for my own reasons." With that he stomped up the stairs to his dormitory. Hermione sighed.

"He's going to get hurt. Draco isn't about to let Evangaline go without a fight." Ron nodded in agreement.

* * *

lol a little bit of Harry action! lol Evangaline gave him a pity kiss. Poor boy. I really hate making him like this. Ah well the true Harry will emerge later. so please hit that portkey at the bottom of the page! I love to hear from you!


	15. Chapter 15

I am sorry for the long wait but figuring out how I was going to finish this was like walking through quick sand. But no worries. I am finishing it. The next few chapters may be crap though cause I'm working out a few kinks. It jumped ahead about a year. I am really sorry about that but I will explain everything you missed later. I promise! But other than that I hope you like it. As I said before i knoew what i wanted but actually typing it out was really hard.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**_Year Seven at Hogwarts_**

"_How could you?" Her voice was pleading. It tore at Draco's heart. Standing in the Room of Requirement, Evangaline looked at him. _

"_I don't know what happened. One minute I was talking to her in the hallway… and the next I woke up in her bed." Evangaline bit back a sob, tears fell from her deep blue eyes. They showed a deep emotion of betrayal, hurt, and loss._

"_Draco." The name was torn from her throat. Draco bit his lip and reached out to her._

"_It won't happen again. I promise!" Evangaline ignored the hand, and looked at him with her tear filled blue eyes. Draco's heart twisted painfully._

"_Draco. She's pregnant!" He watched as her small frame shook violently. Draco opened his mouth to say something but she turned away slightly, he spoke anyway._

"_I know but…" Evangaline looked at him again. Her gaze was glazed over and unfocused. Tears fell down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around her waist._

"_There is **nothing**__ that you can say to that." Draco took a step towards her but she backed away quickly. "I trusted you. I gave you __**everything**__." The word was like a slap to his face. She had given him everything. She had completely trusted him, given him her heart and her innocence and he had destroyed them both._

"_I swear I don't know how it happened. Please forgive me. Just give me time to make this right!" Evangaline shook her head._

"_You are out of time. I'm going home, Draco. I won't be back." Draco was stunned. He opened his mouth but she continued. "I've owled my parents. I'm leaving tomorrow." She pulled on the clock that was hanging from her hand._

"_I hope you and Astoria have a great life." Her hands covered her middle protectively. "At least one of us should."_

* * *

Draco woke up suddenly, his face was sticky with tears. It was Evangaline's eighteenth birthday. Blaise looked over him. Draco opened his mouth but Blaise quickly shook his head.

"Nothing. We haven't found her." Draco ground the heels of his hands into his eyes. "Its been four mont-"

"Five months and three days since she left." Blaise shook his head.

"Mate. You are like a brother to me. I can't keep seeing you like this. What happened?" Draco sighed and walked over to his closet. He pulled out his Pensieve.

"Its all in there." Blaise looked at him.

"Any thing R rated?" Draco shook his head and sat down on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Blaise looked at his friend and slowly lowered his head into the shimmering liquid. He found himself outside of a classroom. Draco and Astoria Greengrass were talking about something.

"_I am really sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you." Astoria said with a simpering smile. Blaise sneered. But Draco didn't seem to notice._

"_It's okay. As long as you are fine." She nodded and leaned forward._

"_I'm great. Now…" She stood on her tip toes and kissed Draco on the cheek. "Thank you." Draco and Blaise frowned at the same time._

"_Whoa. Hands off Greengrass." The girl giggled and covered her mouth with a hand._

"_Oops. Sorry." She instead leaned forward and blew a kiss at him. A handful of golden powder hit Draco in the face. He dropped to the ground unconscious. _

Blaise caught sight of her cruel, and cold smile right before he was pulled to another memory.

_Blaise watched beside Draco as Pansy and Hermione broke the news that Astoria Greengrass was saying that she was pregnant with Draco's love child because they had spent one passionate filled night together. Evangaline looked at him with a pleading expression. _

"_Is it true?" He watched Draco swallowed nervously._

"_Evanny? Could we talk in private?" _

Blaise watched the fight and the week after. Then the ultimatum. Evangaline was leaving to live with her parents. Blaise raised his head.

"Dude. Astoria set you up." Draco glared at his friend.

"I. Know." The words were spoken through gritted teeth. "Who all is helping with the search?" Blaise shifted uncomfortably and avoided Draco's gaze. Draco scowled.

"What?" Blaise swallowed and took a deep breath.

"We found Evangaline's parents. They said they had gotten a letter from Evangaline saying that she had changed her mind and would stay at Hogwarts." Draco frowned and Blaise continued. "They figured it was the Ministry. Tom got angry and stormed to the ministry to demand they give back their daughter. The Ministry took this as a threat." Draco stared with cold silver eyes.

"Well?" Blaise took a deep breath.

"They killed them. They were unarmed, worried about their daughter and they killed them." Blaise's fists clenched tightly turning the skin of his knuckles white. "They tried to Aim for Bellatrix first but Tom knocked her out of the way. He died. They then turned to Bellatrix. She was laying on the floor, unarmed and sobbing but they still did it. She's dead. Tom Riddle and his wife were killed by the Ministry when they were unarmed!" Blaise bolted to his feet and started pacing.

"I know you don't want to hear it but I think Evangaline is dead." Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"She is not dead! Don't you ever say that!?" Blaise took a few deep breaths.

"Draco you have to assume the worst." Draco suddenly lurched to his feet.

"I refuse to give up hope because she might be pregnant with my child!" Blaise took a few step back.

"What?!" Draco buried his face in his hands.

"The first time we were… together. I forgot about the contraceptive charm. She didn't say anything. I assumed she was on a contraceptive." Draco looked his friend with dead eyes. "She might be pregnant with my fist child, Blaise. I'm not about to give her up for dead." Blaise looked at him and shook his head.

"You manage to knock up two women in one year. I applaud you." Draco glared at his friend coldly.

"Astoria's bastard isn't mine. I got a test done. It's Nott's." Blaise sighed.

"Still. Pregnant or not. Evangaline Riddle is now being assumed dead by everyone. Draco, after the Ministry killed her parents, they called of the search. I'm sorry."

* * *

Lucius remembered the day when they brought Prisoner 837 to Azkaban. Not a scream nor a sob escaped the neighboring cell. They usually didn't put prisoners so close but Lucius had guessed that they had forgotten he was there. Prisoner 837 had remained silent for three days before the mouth had finally opened up.

_Lucius was woken up from sleep by a sound from prisoner 837's cell. It started out in Gaelic and merged flawlessly with French and Italian. Lucius was enthralled by the rising sound of the altos and crescendos. He was drawn into the sorrowful tale that he couldn't understand. He could feel the arrival of the Dementors but they did not scare him. They seemed drawn by the heartbreaking sound rather than the new prisoner. The song slowly died away. The Dementors stayed for a few minutes, Lucius listened to prisoner 837 murmur to them through the steel bars and concrete walls of the cell. Surprisingly the Dementors did not return for the next few days. _

This cycle repeated its self often.

Lucius listened to Prisoner 837 murmur to nothing, it brought a smile to his face.

"Finally get that screw loose, Evan?" A soft chuckling reached his ears.

"Nope. Its been loose all along. I just chose now to show you." Lucius returned the chuckle. He sighed. "Go on. Its your turn anyway." Lucius smirked.

"Do you have any family?" A rustle of clothing reached his ears as Even shifted.

"I hope so. I had my dad and my mum. And the little person inside of me." Lucius chuckled.

"Only child?" Evan laughed, it was a coarse and rusty sound.

"Yes." Lucius nodded.

"Okay. How old are you?" there was a distinct sigh.

"I'm not sure about the exact date. But I think I am around eighteen. Depending on the date." Lucius's eyes widened. Evan was younger than he thought.

"What are you? Male? Female?" Another sigh.

"I am tired." Lucius chuckled.

"Evan, you cannot get out that quickly." Another sigh.

"It doesn't mater. I will die in here." Lucius tsked.

"But you will die with me knowing you are either male or female." A small chuckle.

"I will die with my secrets." A few moments passed in silence. Evan let out a small gasp, which was immediatly followed by a light, tinkling laughter.

"Oh my!" Lucius was puzzled and he let it show on his face.

"What? What's going on?" A small chuckle was returned.

"Its time for me to get out of here."

* * *

Harry threw the Daily Prophet down in disgust. He drew his lines at cold blooded murder. And the Ministry had done it too. They had murdered the Riddles and most likely Evangaline. Harry ignored the pang in his chest and looked at Ginny.

"This is despicable." Ginny nodded solemnly.

"I know." Harry glared at the paper.

"I mean I hate them and all but attacking them when they are unarmed? Murdering Bellatrix while she is crying over her dead husband. They are no better that Tom was when he was younger!" Ginny nodded and patted his back.

"But at least we don't have to worry about Tom going Voldemort again." Harry nodded but still through the paper in the fire. He kissed her cheek.

"Did you hear? They called off the search for Evangaline?" Ginny nodded.

"Pity. She was such a sweet girl." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Well. We should get going on our studies. OWLs don't wait for anyone." Ginny nodded with an eye roll. Harry laughed and kissed her quickly on the mouth before heading to the library.

* * *

Hermione, Pansy, and Ron sat in the library. Ron rubbed Pansy's back, trying to comfort her. Hermione was crying also but not openly as Pansy was.

"I can't believe they would just give up!" Pansy wailed out loud. Ron murmured comforting words at her. Hermione rubbed at her eyes.

"If that git Malfoy hadn't… She would still be here!" The OWLs were completely forgotten among the miseries and sorrows. Ron sighed.

"There is nothing we can do." Hermione and Pansy nodded with remorseful expressions.

"We know!" Hermione sighed.

"But it still doesn't stop it from hurting." Pansy nodded.

"She was our best friend, Ron. We miss her so much!" Ron nodded solemnly.

"I'm sure where ever she is she is getting out of something bad. She never could keep from getting into trouble.." Little did they know that more true than they could ever believe.

* * *

Well I hope you guys liked it. I will explain every thing later but I am really sorry for it. I know its bugging me too. Well tell me what you think.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

Well here's chapter 16. Things are starting to fall into place but if you still have any questions just PM me and I'll fill you in.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer-** I owe nothing

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

Lucius was stunned.

"How do you plan on doing that?" There was silence from Evan's cell. Then a sudden vibration of notes forming. They conveyed a sense of urgency and haste. Lucius could feel the Dementors growing closer.

"Stop it! They will kill you! Evan!? STOP!" The Dementors didn't stop like they had before. Instead he could feel the coldness seep into his cell from Evan's. The Dementors had entered the cell. The song continued even stronger than before. The notes seemed to be moving as the coldness seemed to dissipate. The Dementors were moving away with Evan in tow. The singing stopped abruptly and Lucius knew that Evan was as good as dead.

* * *

Life at Hogwarts seemed to go on as usual from the observer's position. But everyone seemed to notice Evangaline's strange disappearance. Everyone seemed to miss her. There were memorials posted up around the school and the Professors did nothing to stop them. It was an outlet from the agony of the loss of a bright student. Pansy, Ron, and Hermione would walk from Memorial to Memorial to place flowers or other things. Draco was rarely seen and if he was, Blaise was usually with him. Astoria was forced into marriage to Theodore Nott by her parents so that he child wouldn't be born a bastard. One major difference was that Professor Snape had left one day. He quit in the middle of the lecture. Packed his bags and left for his manor at Spinner's End. Everyone was shocked of course. But life seemed to carry on as usual, if of course, you were on the outside looking in.

* * *

The silence seemed to stretch on for hours when the faint notes of a song could be heard again. It grew steadily closer. Lucius stood up and looked at his cell door. The singing stopped abruptly, right in front of his cell. The mixture of the three languages was firm and his cell door was opened by the Dementors. They stepped aside to reveal a small, dirty covered girl with her arms wrapped around her swollen stomach protectively. She smiled. Lucius looked her over. She was filthy, her hair, that hung down to her hips, may have been a silky black at one point but was now matted and grey with dirt. He noticed her eyes and protruding stomach most of all. Her eyes were a deep blue they seemed to be slightly blank but he noticed the sparkle, the glimmer of the person that was once there. And Her stomach showed Lucius all too much information.

"Hello, Lucius." He was staring with unconcealed horror.

"You're pregnant?" The small girl smiled again.

"Yes, my little person. My little piece of family." Lucius stood up.

"You're pregnant?!" The girl rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Now do you want out or not?" Lucius snapped his mouth shut.

"What is happening? Why are we out?" The girl gave a wicked grin which impressed Lucius. Such a Slytherin smile.

"This is revenge." She swept her hand at the hallway and the Dementors. "This Azkaban switching hands. This is the Dementors switching sides. This is an eighteen year old pregnant girl outwitting the Ministry of Magic." Lucius smirked.

"I have a feeling you were in Slytherin." The girl smirked right back.

"You are correct. Now, would you like a bath?" She pointed at his dirty, matted hair. He nodded and stepped out into the hallway. She walked forward and led him through twisting stairs and hallways before reaching a small door. She pushed it open and Lucius was greeted by a crackling fire and several house elves bearing trays with different foods. She pointed at another door.

"Bathroom's in there." Lucius frowned as he looked at her.

"You have one first." She sighed but did as was directed. Lucius sat down in a wooden chair and a house elf brought him a sandwich.

"There you are, Master Malfoy." he nodded and took the sandwich gratefully.

"Thank you." The house elf bowed and disappeared. Lucius watched the flames with great interest. The colors seemed almost too bright as he had only seen shades of grey and black since entering Azkaban. Evan returned close to an hour later scrubbed clean. Her hair hung down to her waist and was, as Lucius predicated, a deep black. She had put on a rather large night gown, that made her seem even smaller. Lucius smiled at her.

"Right pretty you are." She gave him a faint smile.

"Thanks, Luc." She sat down on the chair beside him and slowly grabbed on of the sandwiches. Lucius looked at her the back to her stomach

"Is everything alright?" She looked at him and nodded.

"Tabby has been bringing me all the stuff to make sure the baby's all right." Lucius nodded. Evan reached beside her chair and pulled up a stack of towels. She handed them to him and then pulled out a shaving kit and shampoo. "I'm afraid I nearly used all of the stuff that was in there." She patted her hair gently.

"Dirt just didn't want to come out." Lucius smiled at her again.

"Thank you, Evan." She flashed him a quick smile before grabbing another sandwich. Lucius was shocked to see she had already eaten the other one. "What-" She waved him off.

"Go have your shower. Then we will talk." Lucius nodded and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Draco looked at the bleak door of his Godfather's house. He raised his hand hesitantly before knocking sharply. It was a few moments before Snape's pale face could be seen through a small crack he had just opened up.

"What do you want Mr. Malfoy?" Draco flinched at the use of his surname.

"I just want to talk." Snape glowered at him with black eyes. Before slowly opening the door the rest of the way.

"Come in if you must." Draco slowly walked through the door and waited till Severus shut the door. "Follow me." Draco followed his former professor quietly. Snape led him to a sitting room and pointed to the chair.

"Sit." Draco did as was directed. Snape settled himself on the other side of the room. After a few moments of silence Snape hissed. "_Well_?" Draco shifted uncomfortably.

"Its about Evangaline." Snape sneered.

"Figures." Draco frowned.

"Its just. Blaise tells me I should just give up and leave her alone. He says that she is most likely dead. And I shouldn't keep looking. Now with that thing about her parents… I think I should." Snape's nostrils flared slightly in anger.

"This is what you come to talk to me about? This?" Draco nodded.

"I just wanted your opinion." Severus was on his feet immediately.

"My opinion? My opinion is that you should have left her alone. That you should have never gone near her! If it wasn't for her blasted father I would have made sure you were to stay away from her! She deserved better than you!?" Draco sighed.

"I deserved that." Snape growled.

"Damn right you did! Did you know that when she was nine years old. Nine! That she saved me life? At nine years old she had her father wrapped so tightly around her little fingers he let a traitor get away with just an oath. Do you know what that oath was, Draco? Do you?" Draco shook his head. And Severus sneered. "An oath to protect her at all costs. To keep her safe from anything that would harm her. And do you know what that oath did to me?" Draco shook his head once again looking at Severus pacing the floor with rage.

"It made me in all sense of the word, her father. I became a surrogate father that day Draco and you drove her away. How can I possibly forgive you?" Draco shrugged.

"I don't want forgiveness, I don't want redemption. I want Evangaline back." This seemed to startle Severus.

"What?" Draco sighed and rubbed at his eyes.

"Astoria tricked me. I never slept with her. I never betrayed Evangaline." Snape looked at him carefully.

"And her baby?" Draco shrugged again.

"Nott's." He leaned forward. "I want your help. I need to get to Azkaban." Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Want to visit Lucius do you?" Draco sighed.

"No. Its just we have checked everywhere for Evangaline. But we never thought about Azkaban. I've been getting letters from my father." Snape sniffed.

"Wow. That's great Draco." Draco glared.

"No, you git. Its what's in the letters. Each on for the past four months has mentioned a person by the name of Evan. I never gave it a second thought till I heard Hermione and Pansy talking about Evangaline. They kept calling her Evan. I figured it out. Evangaline is probably at Azkaban!" Snape sighed.

"I highly doubt that." Draco glared at him.

"Why?" Snape sat down.

"Azkaban is no longer in Ministry control. A prisoner has gained control of the Dementors. No one is allowed in. This person. Who ever they are, they have started going through the prisoners. Some are being released and others…" His voice trailed off.

"Your prisoner. This Evan. Better known as Prisoner 837. Was the first to be Kissed. The person who is in control ordered crates full of Veritaserum. They have told the Ministry that any of the prisoners leaving the island are to be completely left alone by the Ministry. According to this person. These prisoners are free of all charges and are no longer considered a threat to the wizarding or muggle world." Draco slumped forward in defeat.

"What am I going to do?" Snape shrugged, and Draco frowned slightly. "Why did you keep saying 'they'?" Snape smirked.

"It seems your dear old father decided to give another position of power a go." A tall blonde hair man stepped through the door.

"Tsk, tsk, Severus. It seems that you are making me out to be the bad guy." Draco looked up.

"Father?" Lucius smirked.

"Ugg, you make me sound like _my_ father. Call me something less formal. Like dad." Draco's mouth hung open in shock. "What? I'm a completely reformed wizard now. I serve no harm to the people around me." He held up his wand.

"Yes." His gave a dramatic sigh. "Serving in Azkaban has greatly improved my attitude. Cissy always said I needed an attitude adjustment. Now, Draco. Shall we go see your mother? I missed her greatly." Draco gave a faint nod and headed to the door. Lucius turned to Severus.

"There is someone who needs a friend right now in your kitchen. She just learned of her parent's deaths. She is taking the news rather hard." Lucius turned a worried eyes to the kitchen door. "I would rather stay to help her through it but I have to get home. I knew she would be safe with you. Now you have to give me your word that you won't tell a soul about who she is. Or that you have her here." Severus rolled his eyes but a sharp look from Lucius stopped him in his tracks.

"You are serious?" Lucius nodded.

"I need a vow." Severus gave a sharp nod.

"I give you me word. I will not tell anyone." Lucius gave a polite nod then smiled.

"It was great to see you again old friend. Now if you will just head to the kitchen then I will get out of your home." Severus nodded and took a few slow strides towards the kitchen before Lucius stopped him.

"She is in a delicate condition. Please keep that in mind." Severus gave him one more puzzled nod and watched his old friend close the front door. He shrugged and turned around. Severus slowly opened the kitchen door.

"Hello? Lucius told me a person would be here." A small cloaked figure had her back to him with her shoulders shaking. He looked. "Excuse me? But would you mind turning around." The figure did as was requested. Severus leaned closer as small pale hands reached up for the hood. It slide the hood down silky black hair that hung in a braid down one of her shoulders. Deep blue eyes looked up at him. A emerald Slytherin pendant hung around her neck. Her face was stained with tears and she choked back a sob. Severus started shaking as he looked at the face of the small figure in front of him. A face he never thought he would see again.

"E-Evangaline?"

* * *

Well what did you think? Review if you want to.


	17. Chapter 17

Well sorry about the long wait but here's chapter 17. I hpe you guys like it.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer-** i own nothing except evangaline.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17

She smiled.

"I guess this makes you my dad now doesn't it? At least I still have you Severus." She bit her lip. "I just can't believe they are gone. Mum and dad never knew." She slowly brought his attention to her stomach. Severus's eyes went wide and he sat down hard.

"I learn that you are now my daughter and then you have to tell me you are pregnant?" She bit her lip.

"I-i'm sorry. It was inconsiderate of me to come. I should h-have stayed in Azkaban." She was choking back sobs and Severus stood up quickly and enfolded her into his arms.

"No, Evangaline. I didn't mean it like that. I am so glad you are here. Its just that I'm a little shocked. I never thought I would see you again." He held her tightly and she burst into tears.

"I'm just so damned emotional! My hormones are everywhere and now my parents are dead and I don't know what to do. I miss my friends and oh!" She clutched her stomach. "Baby doesn't like it when mum whines. Ouch." Severus looked at her.

"Are you alright? What happened?" She waved him off still crying.

"Baby just decided to give mummy an extra hard kick." She was trying to fight back a sadness and Severus led her to a chair and sat her down.

"Its okay. You can cry, let it out." Evangaline waved him off.

"I knew they had died. I just didn't want to believe it." She gave a shaky sigh. "I have had enough of wallowing around in self pity. Will you… will you take me to see their graves?" Severus paused.

"I don't see why not." Evangaline slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly.

"Thanks. And just so you know, I'm glad you're my dad now." Severus had to swallow against a sudden lump in his throat. He pulled her to her feet and grabbed his cloak. He coughed slightly.

"Well… Let's get going." She nodded and pulled her hood back up and followed him to the front door. Severus pulled his hood up and opened the door slightly. Draco and Lucius were standing on the street discussing something. Evangaline stiffened at his side and he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We will walk past them. They won't know." Evangaline gave an harsh laugh.

"Lucius knows. And soon. So will he." Severus shook his head.

"Yes, but for the time being. He doesn't." She didn't say anything but gave a slight nod. Severus stepped out of the house and waited till Evangaline did the same before warding the manor. He slowly walked down the stairs and held out a hand to Evangaline.

"It's a bit icy." She nodded, grabbed his hand and walked down slowly. She looked at the snow lying on the ground with interest. Severus put his hand on the small of her back and lead her past the two Malfoys.

* * *

"Who was that with Snape?" Lucius shrugged and gave Draco a frown.

"A friend of mine. Now lets get going." Draco hesitated and looked at the small figure who was quickly walking away with Snape. "Draco. Please lets get going." Draco looked once more before following his father.

"Where did you meet this 'friend'?" Lucius glared at his son.

"That is my business. Not yours." Draco rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Fine." Draco shook his head before grabbing his father's arm and side-along apperating with him. After the unpleasant sensation had faded he followed his father into the Manor. Narcissa rushed over and pulled Draco into a hug. Not noticing her husband standing slightly behind Draco taking off his jacket.

"Goodness, Draco! I was so worried." Draco smirked.

"Its okay mum. I was with someone." Narcissa held him at arms length.

'Who was it? Tell me their name, address, and doings for the last five years. No make that ten." Lucius chuckled.

"Lucius Wilson Malfoy. Malfoy manor. And I was in Azkaban but was let out this morning." Narcissa's jaw dropped in shock. It seemed to take her a few seconds to realize who it was before she threw herself at him. Lucius caught her and kissed her soundly. "And Its good to be home." Draco scowled at their open affection and walked up a set of stairs and to his room. He flopped down on his bed. He closed his eyes and pictures danced across the back of his eyelids. Flashes of memories, both good and bad. He sighed but didn't open his eyes. It was better to relive the memories because he never knew when he would see her deep blue eyes again. Or when he would be able to hear her laugh, touch her satin skin or watched her bright smile light up her features. He hoped different but these might be the only memories he would ever have of the girl he loved.

* * *

Evangaline laid down a bunch of white lilies on her mother's grave. She looked at the large stone that marked both her mother and father's grave. She read the epitaph with tears in her eyes.

Bellatrix Maria Riddle

December 2nd 1949- September 5th 2008

Tom Marvelo Riddle

June 15th 1938- September 5th 2008

_There was once a small, beautiful girl. _

_She loved her mother, she loved her father._

_She loved with her whole heart and soul._

_Within her was a lightness, _

_But being born from such a darkness,_

_The light was smothered._

_One day she discovered it once more._

_And is shined within the darkness._

_Two opposites coming together,_

_To create something special and unique._

_So the small girl shone with her own bright darkness._

_The small girl soon grew up but the light shone on._

_And she passed it on. From mother to daughter._

_And over the years this light still shines._

_Within the heart of few but in the memories of many._

-Bellatrix Riddle to her daughter Evangaline Rose Riddle

_To my daughter I pass on this gift._

_She is the light of my eyes and the beat of my heart._

_And if there is the smallest chance she is reading this. _

_I would like to tell her:_

_Many have tried. Many have failed._

_But that day in the nursery_

_As you stood beside the rocking chair._

_You brought the Dark Lord to his knees._

_I have never been more proud._

_Death will never change that._

-Bellatrix Riddle

_My daughter, it was the first day I knew love._

_And the last the last day I longed to hate, when I met you._

_Your smile and your laughter have healed many wounds._

_I felt unworthy to be your father. _

_You shone with such a brightness that I thought I would taint you._

_I have learned that your love has no boundaries. No limits._

_You love with your whole being._

_I regret most of the things I have done in my life._

_But I never will regret having you, or your mother._

_Both of you stood beside me._

_I wish to see you grow up._

_But I am here beside your mother._

_In a grave beside one another._

_Death may have stopped my heart._

_But my love for you remains._

-Tom Riddle

_(I commanded it too.)_

Evangaline gave a small, tearful giggle at her father's last line and pressed her fingertips to the frozen stone. Her breath came out in little clouds and her tears froze on her eyelashes. She looked over at Severus then back at the stone.

"I have something to tell you guys." She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant. Draco's the father, but don't worry dad. Its fine. I'm fine. I don't know what it is yet, but it certainly is a fighter. Mum, I know you will be slightly disappointed in me but it can't be helped. I want to keep the baby. I will love it no matter what it may become. I just wish you guys would be here to help me through this. Lucius was a great help when I was in Azkaban but that can only get someone so far. There are just something's that a parent needs to be there for. This is one of them. Severus I hate to say it but he is clueless in these matters. Sometimes I wish I could go to my friends and tell them everything. But I can't. I highly doubt I would be welcomed back with open arms." She sighed heavily and rubbed her stomach.

"Severus says I have to finish my schooling. He says I don't have to go back to Hogwarts and that he will help me finish my schooling at home. But I am so confused. I want to go back but something is holding me back. I just wish I could talk to you about it." She leaned forward till her forehead touched the stone. Her hair fell forward creating a curtain that hid her face. "I'm just so confused."

* * *

Pansy, Hermione and Ron walked through the cemetery towards the two graves they wanted to visit. They could hear murmurings but they ignored them and continued on their way. Ron wrapped his arm around Pansy's shoulders.

"It's okay, Pans. It will be fine." Pansy wiped way a tear and nodded. Hermione grasped her hand and smiled.

"Yes, it will be fine." Pansy gave another nod and they walked in silence, the only sound was their shoes crunching in the snow. They rounded the corner and stopped. A tall figure dressed in black seemed to be standing guard over a smaller cloaked figure leaning against a grave. Hermione frowned.

"It looks like Snape." Ron squinted.

"Yah, it does." Pansy ignored them both and leaned forward slightly. The small figure tried standing and the taller figure rushed over and helped it up. Pansy watched the small woman flash a bright smile and she caught a glance of dark blue eyes. Black hair swung around her shoulders in a dark halo. Pansy took a step forward while the others bickered about whether the figure was indeed Severus Snape. Pansy looked once more before breaking out into sudden run. She slipped but continued. Her breath came out in little clouds.

"Evangaline! Oh Merlin! Evangaline!"

* * *

Snape put a comforting hand on Evangaline's shoulder. He had noticed the three as they had rounded the corner. He really wished that she wouldn't have to deal with them right now but it was up to her to make that decision.

"Evangaline! Oh Merlin! Evangaline!" Both turned around and looked at the running figure. Snape's gripped tightened slightly.

"Think of the baby." She gave a jerky nod but started running anyway.

"Pansy!" Both woman embraced each other tightly. Pansy ran her hands over Evangaline's face as if memorizing it.

"Oh my god! You're alive. Oh my god. I can't believe its you!" Snape walked over his cape billowing slightly. He put a hand on Evangaline's shoulders.

"It is getting cold." Evangaline ignored him and embraced her friend.

"It is good too see you. I never thought I would see you again." Severus scowled but hung back for a few more seconds. He glanced around and realized that they were gaining an audience.

"Evangaline Rose Riddle. We have to go now." Evangaline looked at him, with bright eyes.

"Can… can they come too?" Her voice was quiet but he gave a stiff nod. Evangaline untangled herself from Pansy's arms and clutched onto Snape. "We are going home. You can come too." Severus nodded at Pansy and wrapped his arm around Evangaline's shoulder.

"We live at Spinner's end. I'll be waiting outside for you." With that both people apperated, leaving Pansy with tears in her eyes and a large grateful smile on her face.

* * *

Hermione and Ron ran over.

"What is it? What's going on?" Hermione's voice was worried but Pansy just gave a little nod. Ron breathed in deeply.

"Was it Snape?" Pansy gave one more nod and looked at her friends.

"She's alive. Merlin. She's alive!?" Both of her friends looked at her puzzled.

"Who?" Ron asked and Pansy gave him a little smile.

"Evangaline. She's living at Spinner's End… with Snape." Both her friend's scowled.

"Snape had her? That git didn't tell us!" Hermione was filled with anger at his selfishness.

"We get to go visit her." Pansy's voice was breathy.

* * *

Well sorry for the long wait. I will take all the suggestions into consideration. I will probably fix the whole 'them saying something and the person's reaction' now that I think aobut it it confuses me too. I will make sure next chapter is fixed.


	18. Chapter 18

Well Chapter 18. Things should be wrapping up pretty soon, so don't worry. Thanks for hanging with me during my por updatings.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing... well I own _some_ things

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18

Severus led Evangaline to the sitting room and with a wave of his wand started a fire and conjured up a blanket. He helped her out of her cloak and pulled a large arm chair over.

"Sit. You are shivering." She did as she was told and he covered her with the blanket. "I will retrieve your friends. You don't move. You need to warm up." Evangaline gave a small nod and smiled.

"Thanks Severus. This means so much to me." Snape nodded.

"I know." He smirked and Evangaline gave his forearm a squeeze before letting it go. He suddenly leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. "You deserve this Evangaline." She gave a faint smile and Severus walked out of the door and into the street. He waited for a few moments before the three Apperated. He sneered.

"Welcome to Spinner's End." Ron leaned over to Pansy.

"There wasn't any sarcasm at all in the statement." Pansy ignored him and walked over.

"Can we see her?" Severus looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I said you could. Now stop acting like a dermented puppy and follow me." Pansy nodded with a smile and waved for Hermione and Ron to follow. They sighed and did as she beckoned. Severus lowered the wards and opened the door. "In." All three of them walked into the dark entry way and waited patiently as Severus brought up the wards and locked the door. He walked briskly past them and opened the sitting room door.

"She's in here." Hermione and Ron tried to walk past but Severus stopped them.

"_If _you do _anything _to upset her. I will personally torture you before killing you and tossing your bodies into the river. Understand?" Ron gulped and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We understand perfectly." Hermione's voice was laced with frustration. Pansy pushed past them and walked in to the room. She could see Evangaline's pale face sitting in the chair.

"I would stand up but I am sure Severus would have a heart attack. I'm supposed to warm up." Evangaline smiled with her words. She patted the chair beside her. "Come over and sit down. I've missed you guys." Ron and Hermione looked at her with frowns. Hermione opened her mouth but Evangaline held up a small hand.

"I'll explain everything. Just come over and sit down." Both did slowly. Severus caught Evangaline's attention.

"I'll be in my study. Call if you need anything." Evangaline smiled at him.

"I'll make sure I do." He gave a nod and left. Evangaline turned to her friends. Pansy looked overjoyed but Hermione and Ron looked wary. She sighed.

"I left school around six months ago. We all know why. I was on the train home when I was taken. Some Ministry Aurors came on and took me away. I was questioned for a period of a month. Then it got out that I was missing. It wasn't safe for me to be held at the Ministry anymore. They moved me to Azkaban. It was a good thing dad taught me how to speak with the Dementors. If he hadn't I am pretty sure I would be dead… or worse." She gave another long sigh and looked at her friends. All of them looked slightly shocked, she smiled to put them at ease. "Azkaban was a time for me to grow more healthy. I let my wounds heal. And I sat in there until about two weeks ago. I-I took control of the Dementors, bought cases of Veratiserum . I questioned every prisoner under the influence of the serum. The ones who were reformed and were truly repentant. I let go with letters to the Ministry saying to leave them alone. Others… the others. The ones who still believed in what they did and did not repent… I let the Dementors kiss." She closed her eyes and hide her face in her hands. There had been dozens of people she had ordered to die. Their souls ripped out through their mouths. She saw the list flash on her eye lids and the names crossed out one by one. A warm hand rested on her shoulder.

"Its okay Evanny. You did what should have been done in the first place." She let out a sob at Ron's voice. She turned into his chest.

"There were so many names! So many people that I ordered to _die_!?" Her voice shook with her sobs and Ron rubbed her back gently.

"Its okay. You did what had to be done." Evangaline took a shuddering breath in and brought her face up. She winced slight and let her breath out.

"There's something else." Evangaline slowly got off the chair. "You can't tell anyone. This is important. You. Can't. Tell. Anyone." All three of her friend's nodded with frowns. Evangaline took one more shuddering breath in and dropped the blanket. Her dark green sweater was stretched slightly across her protruding stomach. Pansy let out a squeak and Hermione looked overjoyed.

"Oh Merlin! Your pregnant!" Hermione wrapped her arms around the smiling Evangaline. "What is it? Boy? Girl? How far along? Is the baby okay? Are you okay?" Evangaline gave a small laugh.

"Not sure what it is yet. I'm having Severus check it out later tonight. About six months. The baby is fine and so am I." Hermione gave a little sob.

"I'm just so happy." Evangaline hugged her friend tightly.

"I want you all to be with me. I'm scared. I had thought you guys would reject me." Pansy shook her head furiously, coming out of her shocked state.

"No! Never, Evangaline. You are our friend! We could _never_ reject you." Ron patted her back gently.

"We will stick with you for as long as you need us." He suddenly frowned. "Six months? That means the baby is Malfoy's…" His voice trailed of near the end and awkward silence fell. Evangaline's smiled fell off her face and she grimaced.

"I'm sorry, Evanny." Ron started to apologize. Evangaline waved him off.

"Its fine." Hermione grasped her hand tightly.

"No its not. It still hurts doesn't it?" Hermione voice was soft. Evangaline nodded and ran her hand through her hair. Hermione patted her hand gently. "Astoria married Nott. Draco believes that the baby isn't his. Blaise is with him on that." Hermione looked pained at the mention of Blaise. Evangaline gave her a sad smile.

"I hope you and Blaise didn't split up because of what happened to me and Draco." Evangaline's voice was so forlorn that Hermione wanted to cry.

"We had our differences." Evangaline bit her lip and sat back into her chair.

"It was my fault. I take away everyone's happiness." Pansy frowned at Evangaline's tone.

"You are moping. Blaise and Hermione never really got together. They liked one another but then that whole thing put a wedge between them. Shit happens. We just have to deal with it." Evangaline gave a startled little laugh.

"I guess you're right. I am moping. And its not just from hormones either." Pansy smirked.

"Damn straight, I'm right!" Ron wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"You are always right, sweetie." Ron's crooning voice made Hermione pretend to gag and Evangaline laugh. She smiled at the couple and Pansy winked at her.

"My parent's are out of the country till the holiday's over. Do you think Snapey will mind if I stay here?" Hermione and Ron smiled.

"Do you think he would mind if Ronald and I Floo in every once an awhile?" Evangaline laughed and grabbed her wand off of the end table. She waved the door open.

"Se-eveeerusssss!" All four of them smiled slyly as Snape tramped down the stairs. He appeared in the doorway.

"What ever it is. No." Evangaline batted her eyelashes and stuck out her lower lip.

"But I was wondering if Pansy could stay with us until she has to go back to school. And that you keep the Floo open for Hermione and Ron so that they could come for some visits." She batted her eyelashes again and Severus rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Evangaline smiled brightly and stood up.

"Lets go see if the baby's a boy or a girl!" Severus's mouth quirked up at her overly enthusiastic tone.

"Yes. Let's."

* * *

_**Two weeks later**_

Draco stood in the entry way of the manor with a scowl on his face. He was being forced to go have dinner at Snape's house and to top it all off Pansy would be there. Lucius rolled his eyes at his son.

"Stop fidgeting. It's not like we are slowly torturing you to death." Draco groaned.

"Sometimes I think you are." Narcissa rubbed her husband's lower back gently as she looked at her son.

"Yes, Draco. Its just dinner." Draco glared at them.

"It's Pansy!" Lucius shook his head with a smile.

"I know. Pansy, Snape and Ev…erret." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Everret?" Lucius nodded.

"My… friend." Draco shook his head bewildered.

"I don't think I will ever understand you." Lucius smirked, and Narcissa laughed.

"I wouldn't even try." Draco made a face and turned to his father.

"Apperating or Floo?" Lucius smirked again.

"Apperating, naturally." All three of them stepped out into the snow and apperated to Spinner's End.

* * *

Lucius took down Snape's wards and let the other two in.

"Severus, said the wards would be able to be taken down." Narcissa nodded and looked around.

"And where is our gracious host?" Narcissa scanned the entry way for a glimpse of the dark owner of the manor. Lucius shrugged.

"I don't know." Draco glanced around also.

"Neither do I but I would guess the back yard because there seems to be an awful lot of noise coming from there." All three people listened quietly and sure enough they could hear laughter. Narcissa glanced at Lucius.

"Severus never laughs." Lucius frowned. And lead the way to the back door. They walked through the kitchen and arrived at the back door. Narcissa smiled.

"Look. Severus is actually playing!" Her voice showed her disbelief. Draco looked out the window and saw Snape smiling and laughing while being pelted by snowballs. A small figure in a black cloak darted past him but Severus reached out and arm and picked the person up. Tinkling laughter followed as Snape spun the person around and fell backwards into a pile of snow, dragging the cloaked figure with him. A third person ran over and dived into the snow pile as well. Lucius opened the door and Narcissa stepped outside. Severus glanced up.

"I wouldn't do-" A large snowball flew through the air and landed on Narcissa's coat. She looked at it with wide eyes. She got hit with another one. Lucius looked on with wide eyes.

"I wouldn't hit your mother with a snowball even if you paid me." Draco nodded and laughed but his laugher was cut short as his mother had let out an un-lady like whoop and had started throwing snowballs back at the perpetrators. Lucius laughed and rushed out the door as well. Draco watched in horror as his parents started playing in the snow like children. A rosy faced Pansy rushed over and opened the door.

"Come on! Its fun." Draco shook his head with a sneer.

"No." Pansy smirked and walked over.

"Well then. I guess I'll just have to bring the _fun_… to you." She smashed a snowball on his head and bolted back out the door. Draco gave a small chuckle and followed. The cold air nipped at his skin but he didn't care as he joined the fray of flying snowballs. Laughter and shouts filled the backyard and Severus took after the cloaked figure again. The person ran and hide behind Lucius and Lucius laughed.

"Don't hide behind me! Reap what you sowed!" The figure took off again with Severus following close behind. The person dived behind Draco. Severus skidded to a stop. Pansy dropped snowball she was about to throw and stared with wide eyes. Narcissa looked over curiously.

"Ummm. Come on then. I caught you. Come over here. I think it's time to go inside." The figure laughed.

"I guess." The black cloaked person stepped out from behind Draco and walked over to Severus. A rush of wind caught the hood and pushed it off of their head. Everyone froze. Draco's mouth dropped open. The figure quickly retreated until she bumped against Snape's chest. He wrapped his arms around her protectively. Draco glared at him.

"You had her here… the whole time?" Draco's voice was low and dangerous. Severus shook his head.

"Your father brought her from Azkaban. She's only been here two weeks." Draco's gaze turned to his father.

"You knew? This whole time you know she was alive and didn't tell me?" Lucius shrugged.

"I didn't tell you because she made me give my word, Draco." Draco's vision became clouded with anger. He whipped out his wand and threw a hex at Severus. There was a shout and a small explosion.

Evangaline stood with her eyes blazing and her wand held up.

"Enough! I had my reasons! You know exactly what I am talking about as well. It was my choice not to see you again!? No Lucius's! Not Severus's! Mine!?" Draco glared at her.

"I thought you were dead!?" Evangaline narrowed his eyes.

"I wish it would have stayed that way." Draco lowered his weapon.

'Do you really hate me that much." Evangaline sighed and rubbed her temple.

"I don't hate you. Its.. Its just… Its hard to explain. Things were changing and new problems arose. More important things came up." Draco glared at her.

"What could be more important than telling me that you aren't dead. That you are fine!? And living the high life at Spinner's End!?" Evangaline glared at him.

"My daughter was _more important _that you, Draco! My prenatal appointment was _more important_ than you. The health of my baby was _more important _that you. You get the picture here?" Draco's mouth dropped open.

"What? You're pregnant?" Evangaline scoffed.

"No, I just swallowed a damned watermelon!" Draco's eyes went to her stomach. He noticed the large bulge.

"Wait… what?.. How?" Evangaline rolled her eyes.

"You should know how. You're the fucking father, you jackass."

* * *

Ooooooooh aren't I deliciously evil? I love that last line. ahhhhh *reminices* Well any way tell me what you think and I'll love you forever. Not that I don't already love you my loyal readers but I'll love you even more. lol


	19. Chapter 19

Wow sorry for the long wait in the updating but I have been incrediably busy. I practically had to force myself to sit down and write up a chapter. But no worries I am done all that I need to do so I can focus on the whole fanfiction thing! So Without further adou. Chapter 19.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

Severus and the Malfoy's had to snap their jaws shut. Draco shook his head.

"What? I'm the father?" His tone showed that he was slightly stunned. Evangaline crossed her arms over her chest.

"Duh! Who else would it be? Unlike you I don't sleep around. And I certainly didn't make the baby by myself!" She hissed at him with narrowed eyes. Draco glared at her.

"I never-" He started to say before Lucius cut in. Evangaline's arms wrapped around her stomach protectively.

"You two were dating, you got her pregnant and then slept with another woman?" Lucius's tone was low and slightly dangerous. Draco shook his head.

"No! I-" Draco started once more but Narcissa started to clap her hands frantically.

"I'm going to be a Grandma?!" She squealed. Severus glanced around and Pansy edged closer to Evangaline.

"This isn't going to well." She whispered it out of the corner of her mouth. Evangaline smirked.

"It's going fine. I hope Lucius tears him apart." She said coolly. Draco held up his hands.

"I never knew she was pregnant! Astoria tricked me! I never slept with her!? How could I when I am in love with Evangaline!" He turned to her quickly. "For five months I thought the worst had happened. Five months I went through a personal hell. Do you know what that can do to a person? Evangaline, I spent every waking moment and many of the sleeping ones thinking about you, about how I had messed up. I love you. Isn't that enough?" Evangaline turned her face slightly and closed her eyes. Her breath came out in little clouds.

"How can I trust you? You have caused me so much pain, Draco. How can I trust you?" Her voice was filled with pain. Draco took several steps forward but Lucius stopped him.

"We should leave." Lucius gripped Draco's arm tightly as he went to protest. "Now." There was no room for argument in his voice, Draco hung his head and let himself be led from the backyard. Evangaline let the tears in her eyes fall silently. Severus wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Forgive him, Evangaline. Let yourself be happy. I can't be everything to you right now." She didn't reply and Pansy stepped in front of her, carefully cupping her face.

"Evan, I love you like a sister but there are somethings in this world that I can't help you with. That you need your match for. I found my match in Ronald. Hermione has Blaise. You had Draco. You two are the definition for love. He adores you. Now you have created something special together. Let the past lie, Evan. Let yourself be happy for once in your life! Let yourself be a normal teenager!?" Evangaline looked at her friend.

"I can't forgive him. I don't want to get hurt." She whispered and Severus withdrew his arm with a irratated sigh.

"You can't go your whole life not wanting to get hurt! Life isn't planned, you get hurt, you fall in love. Don't make the same mistake I did!" He looked at her with a sudden fire in his black eyes. "I was afraid of getting hurt and I wasted my life away! You are too young to start that, Evangaline Rose! Let yourself be happy! Take a chance! Take that first step into the unknown! Do it for your parents, do it for me! But most importantly do it for yourself!" Evangaline wiped her eyes and took off. Severus held Pansy back as she tried to chase her.

"Let her go. She's taking that first step into the unknown. She needs to do it by herself." Pansy stared at him hard but then nodded and relaxed.

* * *

Evangaline ran through the house and threw open the front door. She practically jumped down the stairs and into the street. A flash of black robe apperating had her running. She twirled on the spot and apperated to the Malfoy Manor. She landed soflty and ran up the steps and banged on the door. Narcissa opened it and looked at her startled. Evangaline tried to catch her breath

"Draco?" She finally managed to get out. Narcissa shook her head.

"I don't know where he or his father went. But come in child! You must be freezing!" Evanglaine went to turn her down but something in the other woman's expression stamped it out. Evangaline let herself be pulled into the house and into a large sitting room. A large fire burned in the hearth and Narcissa sat beside her on the couch. She summoned a house elf to fetch some tea. After it was served Narcissa looked at Evangaline carefully.

"You have your mother's hair. It always was pretty." She slowly stroked the black strands gently. She sighed and looked into her tea cup. Evangaline watched her carefully. "I have said some really mean things to your mother over the years. I hated her for the attention my father gave to her. I hated that she disrupted my family. I just hated her. But after she died I realized that I didn't _hate_ her. I was jealous of her. She was beautiful, smart, funny. I thought she was everything I wasn't. She had given birth to this beautiful child. A daughter. I saw her once and I fell in love with her. I was afraid for Draco, that he would fall for the little girl as hard as I did. She had all of her mother's beauty and brilliance. She had her father's wit and sharp attitude. I tried to degrade them both. Mother and child. But I realize that I loved Bellatrix like a sister and each time I remember what I told her, I am in pain. It hurts me to realize I treated her so badly." She wiped at tears in her blue eyes and Evangaline grasped her hand tightly.

"I know she forgives you, Narcissa." Evangaline's voice was soft and gentle, Narcissa looked up at her.

"But do you?" She asked queitly. "I love you like a daughter Evangaline. Now you are going to have Draco's baby. I just want you to know that he loves you." Evangaline sighed and stirred her tea. Staring at the cup as if it held all the answers to every problem that was in her life.

"I know... and I love him too but I am so scared that he will hurt me again. The first time he did, I felt my heart being torn out and crumbled to pieces. I felt as if I could never feel whole again. I had just managed to piece it back together when you guys came tonight. It was torn out all over again." Evangaline could feel Narcissa's eyes on her and she wasn't sure what to expect. Warm motherly arms wrapped around her gently. Evangaline burst into tears. Narcissa shushed her gently and smoothed down her hair.

"I know. I know it hurts." She murmered soothing words to her and Evangaline let herself cry. After she was done she hiccuped and apologized.

"It's these hormones! They are everywhere. One moment I can take on the world and the next I'm a blubbering mess." She wiped at her eyes and Narcissa chuckled soflty.

"I know. When I was pregnant with Draco, I could be very happy or down right atrocious. Lucius would flinch everytime I reached for something. I had a small habit of throwing things." She sighed. "I miss those days. When he and I were so open to one another. We talked about everything. Then the Dark Lord came and everything changed. He became detattched and distant. I felt like I was left to raise Draco alone." Narcissa stood up and walked over to a large shelf and pulled several leather bound books from their place. She walked back to the couch and opened the first one. Moving pictures shimmered and Evangaline smiled. Narcissa smiled as well as she settled herself back onto the couch.

"Are these of Draco?" Evangaline asked with a chuckle. Narcissa laughed and nodded.

"Draco and Lucius." The two woman continued to flip through the books amide short bursts of laughter and tears.

* * *

Draco trudged into the manor smelling strongly of firewhiskey. He stumbled through the corridors until laughter managed to catch his attention. He wandered towards it and found himself at the door of his mother's favourite sitting room. The world was spinning dangerously but he could no longer feel the pain of Evangaline's rejection and he was enjoying it. He fumbled with the doorknob before managing to get it open. He stumbled into the room and was greated by a sight he was sure was a manifestation of his hours of drinking. Evnagaline, his mother, and his father were sitting on the ground playing a game of wizard chess. Evangaline laughed and Narcissa quickly touched her growing stomach. A smile of wonder, and extreme happyness crossed her face.

"Lucius! She's kicking!" Narcissa removed her hand and Lucius's replaced it.

"She certainly is strong. Defininitly a Malfoy." He looked back at the chess board and put his wife in checkmate.

"This is such a lovely little family gathering." Draco said slurring his words slightly. All three of them looked at him. Lucius and Narcissa stood up. Narcissa helped Evangaline to her feet. "Why wasn't I invited?" Lucius held up a warning hand.

"You are drunk, Draco. Go to bed and we will discuss this in the morning." Lucius pointed to the door but Draco refused to back down. He had drank all the liquid courage he needed, and then some.

"No. If I do, she will go away and I will never see her or my baby again." He swayed on his feet as he pointed at Evangaline. "She will leave, because she no longer loves me." Evangaline carefully walked over to him. Each step seemed to be planned. Calculated. His heart was in his throat as she slowly made her way to him. Her black curly hair swung around her hips and her green sweater was pulled tight over her large stomach that held their child.

"Who said I no longer love you, Draco?" The question was hesitant and asked quietly. Draco swallowed and shook his head.

"No one, you rejected me in front of my family and your friend. That speaks for itself." He looked at her helplessly. "You rejected me." She stopped and gave a slow nod. Lucius and Narcissa slolwy stood up and backed out of the side door.

"I did." She gave him a pained expression. "But then someone opened my eyes to what an idiot I was. I came here to find you. To tell you that I love you with my whole heart and can't live without you. I want to be with you, I want you to watch our daughter grow up, but mostly I want to be your partner. To be a friend you can rely on." Draco even in his drunken state realized the seriousness of what she was saying. She was bearing her heart and soul to him.

"I would love to return the feelings but I am incrediably drunk. I highly doubt anything I say right now, you will believe." He held out a shaking hand towards her. "But please. Spend the night with me and I will tell you in the in morning." He looked at her his eyes pleading. She slowly took his hand and he pulled her gently into his embrace. He reveled in the feeling of her in his arms. They walked towards his room. She was tucked under his arm and against his side. She opened the door for him and he stumbled towards the bed.

"I didn't bring anything to sleep in." Her quiet voice startled him. He blinked slowly.

"Borrow anything you need from my closet." He could feel his eyelids growing heavy. He watched her grab a large t-shirt and scurry to the bathroom. He slowly undressed and pulled on a pair of drawstring pajama bottoms. He crawled under the covers and Evangaline exited the bathroom a few moments later. He pulled back the covers and she slowly climbed in beside him. He covered her up and pulled her back against his chest. His hand rested on her large belly and he smiled as he recieved a firm kick. He slowly, gently caressed her stomach. _Our daughter is right there. We created her together and I bet she will be beautiful._ Draco let out a deep breath and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Well tell me what you guys think! You know how much I love hearing from you! It warms my heart to hear from my loyal readers! And have a Merry three days before Christmas!


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry about the long wait! I had exams and a whole bunch of stuff to do. Plus a mega writer's block. This is the last chapter, so it's kinda choppy but there will be an epilouge! So I hope you like Chapter 20.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20

Evangaline woke up to the baby giving her a sharp kick near her bladder. She rolled out from under a heavy warm arm and quickly moved to the bathroom. She rubbed her round stomach and smiled as she shut the door.

"Little girl, you should let your mummy get some sleep. I am going to be exhausted by the time you are born. Good thing your daddy is going to be there for us." She sighed and flushed the toilet before looking in the mirror. Her black hair was curled around her face and deep blue eyes stared back at her. There was something there that had been missing for the past six months. Hope, love, joy. Evangaline let a true smile creep across her face, and she absentmindedly rubbed her swollen stomach. She made her way back to the bedroom and sat curled up in a large green lounge chair. She stared out the window and watched the sun rise slowly. It's rays fell across the room and on to the bed where Draco lay sleeping. Evangaline watched as his chest rose and fell with each breath he took. His blonde hair was mussed and his pale skin seemed to glow. She smiled a bit and sighed.

Draco moved to tighten his arm as if to pull someone towards him but there was no one there. He frowned, he may have been completely drunk but he knew Evangaline had said she would stay with him. She had been there when he had fell asleep. He sat up and scowled.

"You never were a morning person." His head jerked towards the sound of her voice. She was curled up in his dark green lounge chair with a small smile on her face. "I, on the other hand, can't seem to get enough sleep." A graceful hand patted her stomach.

"Won't let me sleep. She's a terror before she's even born." Evangaline smiled at him and his heart face a little start.

"I am sorry, Evangaline. So sorry." Her pale hand reached out and waved him over. He did as she directed and sat beside her.

"There is nothing to apologize for. It was a misunderstanding." Draco wrapped his arms around her and placed his face into her neck.

"Yes, there is... I didn't look hard enough, I didn't try! You were right under my nose but I never saw you. Not once." Evangaline smoothed down his hair.

"I was always good at hiding. Draco, I don't blame you for anything that happened to me." Her slender arms wrapped around him and she held onto him tightly. "Just don't lose sight of me again." Draco pulled back and stared at her for a few seconds before kissing her gently.

"Not ever again, Evangaline. I will always be there for you. Please, marry me." He watched for her reaction. She smiled as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Yes, Draco I will."

* * *

_**Two months later**_

"Evangaline, you look beautiful." Lucius smiled down at Evangaline as he held her gently. They danced across the floor, her white wedding dress swayed as she moved. She bend suddenly but waved off Lucius.

"Isadora is kicking. She's getting stronger." She straightened up and smiled. "Come on. Let's dance." Lucius gave a small nod and took hold of her again.

"You should relax. Drop school for now. Wait for the little bundle of joy to arrive." He looked down at her but she shook her head.

"No, Draco and I are going to graduate. Only when Dumbledore places that piece of paper in my hand, I will relax." She laughed and Lucius smiled.

"You are a great daughter. You look beautiful, and you make Draco so happy. Narcissa is ecstatic to be a grandmother, and I can't wait to hold my granddaughter." He looked over her shoulder. Lucius smiled. "Looks like Draco wants to dance with his wife." Hermione shook her head with a smile.

"He has the rest of our lives for that." Evangaline said cheekily but her grip loosened and she spun around and practically waddled towards Draco. She was intercepted by Ron, Hermione and Pansy. She smiled and rested one hand against her back.

"Evan you look gorgeous!" Pansy kissed her cheek quickly and the leaned back into Ron's arms. Hermione smiled wistfully.

"You looked like an angel walking up that aisle." She smiled and Evangaline snorted.

"A fat angel that looks ready to pop, besides I didn't _walk,_ I waddled." Her friends laughed and Draco stepped around them.

"No, no. Hermione's right. You looked just like an angel." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Well Mrs. Malfoy. Would you like a dance?" Evangaline smiled and nodded. After a few moments she looked up at Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy? Do you love me?" Her forehead was creased and Draco sighed.

"Why would you ask that? Of course I love you. From now till forever, Evanny." He buried his face in her neck breathing in her scent. "From now till forever."

* * *

_**Graduation**_

Evangaline looked up at Dumbledore and smiled as he handed her, her diploma.

"You had a tough year but I am glad you pulled through." His blue eyes twinkled from behind his half moon spectacles. Evangaline smiled and took the scroll that said she had fully completed the seventh year at Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Headmaster Dumbledore." She smiled and walked across the stage and sat down. A shooting pain went down her legs and up her back, she frowned. The pains had been on and off all day. They had grown in intensity too. She clutched at her stomach and Ron, who sat closest to her frowned.

"Are you alright, Evangaline?" He leaned towards her and Evangaline shook her head quickly.

"No! I think I'm in labour." She breathed out and winced. Ron's face went pale and he looked around frantically. The ceremony was half over but there was still a good hour to go. Ron waved inconspicuously at Pansy. She glared at him and mouthed 'What?'. He pointed at Evangaline and mouthed back 'In labour.' Pansy's eyes went wide and she nudged Hermione.

"Evangaline's in labour! She has to go to St. Mungo's. Like now!" Pansy's eyes were wide and Hermione tapped Draco on the shoulder. He looked back with a frown.

"It's Evangaline! The baby is coming!" He frowned.

"What?" His expression was puzzled. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Evangaline is having your baby. We have to get her out of here." Hermione looked back up at Evangaline who just stood up. Ron was at her side holding her up. Dumbledore stopped speaking to look at them. Evangaline smiled through the pain.

"It's okay Headmaster. Baby just decided to come." She winced and Draco stood up. Evangaline straightened up and smiled. "Also you might want to get someone to clean this up because my water just broke." Dumbledore clapped his hands together gleefully.

"This is wonderful! Draco, I suggest you take your wife to the hospital. Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, and Ms. Parkinson. If you would so kindly go with them." All of them stood up and helped escort Evangaline down the steps towards the great hall's doors. As they passed Dumbledore he winked at Evangaline.

"Good luck Mrs. Malfoy." Evangaline panted through the next contraction.

"Thanks. I'll need it." She gave a breathy pain laced laugh and Dumbledore chuckled. The group left and the hall was silent. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily.

"Well Minerva, it is glad to see she can still smile while she is in that much pain. Such a kind soul, I guess she found her light." Minerva nodded somberly.

"Draco is her anchor and she is his light. The perfect couple. A near perfect balance." She smiled. "Like we used to be, Albus." Dumbledore smiled and gave a nod.

"Yes, like we used to be."

* * *

_**At the hospital an hour and a half later**_

"Draco Malfoy! If you even think for a moment that I am ever letting you touch me again you are wrong!" Evangaline glared at her husband who smiled at her nervously.

"That's a girl! Come on push!" The Healer's voice soothed. She was tempted to aim a kick at his head. Instead she resorted to squeezing Draco's hand in till he removed it from her grasp with a wince.

"Not so hard. That hurts." Draco shook his hand to get the blood flowing again and Evangaline glared at him dangerously.

"If you say that once more I will beat you over the head with a bed pan!" Another contraction hit and Evangaline clenched her teeth and pushed. Draco grasped her hand and brushed back her hair from her forehead.

"You are doing great. One more push, Evangaline. One more push." Draco's soothing voice let her relax as soon as the contraction passed.

"I'm so tired. I just want to sleep, Draco." She looked up at him with her dark blue eyes and he kissed her forehead softly.

"Soon, Evanny. Soon. But right now you have to push." Draco looked at her and his eyes said what his words couldn't. He loved her, and would go to the edge of the universe to make her happy. Evangaline nodded and felt the first twinges of the approaching contraction. Draco grasped her hand in both of his. "Come on baby push. Then our Isadora will be with us, finally." He kissed her forehead and she nodded. Evangaline squeezed his hand and pushed. After a few moments it was over. Then Draco and Evangaline heard the first cries of her daughter, Isadora Bella Malfoy.

* * *

Well tell me what you think. Sorry about the super short chapter, but I had nothing else to write. But please tell me what you think. This is one of the weakest chapters. I promise the epilouge will be ten times better!


	21. Epilogue

Well sorry for the super long wait for this ending but I have been super busy these last few months, first is was Christmas then with people not doing as they were told and then after it was me applying for colleges, then my graduation and allt aht time was a major writing block for how to end this story, but excuses excuses, I know this one is super short but I felt it didn't really need to be all that long.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

* * *

Epilogue

"Isadora Bella Malfoy! I said no. You are not going out dressed like that! Go get changed." Draco scowled at his daughter, who was currently dressed in a short skirt and tube top.

"No. I like this outfit. You can't make me change!" Isadora scowled right back adn crossed ehr arms. Draco whipped out his wand and her skirt was longer and her tube top grew straps and covered her mid-drift.

"Yes, I can." He shuckled as she stomped towards the stairs. "Oh I wouldn't try and change. I charmed them to stay on for at least eight hours. Have fun at that party, hunny!" Draco out right laughed at her shout of frustration. Evangaline walked in from the living room holding his year old son Micheal.

"What did you do this time?" She smiled at her husband who glared at her.

'What did I do? She's the one running around in barely decent clothing! She wants to got to a party dressed like a.. a... streetwalker!" Draco glared at up the stairs. Evangaline laughed and shifted Micheal to her other hip.

"Draco, she's eighteen years old. She's old enough to make ehr own decisions. Besides you still have Emily to be your little girl, and then you have Samson, and Beth. I'm sure oyu can let her go by now." Evangaline touched his shoulder gently and Draco sighed. then turned around to kiss her forhead.

"I guess you are right. I still ahve two other little girls to hang on too." He ruffled Micheal's hair and Isadora stomped down the stairs angrily. Evangaline raised and eyebrow.

"You used to do that when you were three years old, Izzy. Please don't do that now, you're eighteen years old, for merlin's sake." Evanglaine smiled softly as Isadora looked at the ground embarassed.

"I'm sorry, mum." She shuffled her feet on the ground and Evangaline chuckled.

"Go have fun at your party. Just remember that the Grandparents are comign over in the morning. So don't come home too late." Evangaline passed Micheal off to Draco who smiled at his youngest child.

"Thanks mum!" isadora smiled at her mother and hugged her tightly. Evangaline sighed slightly.

"You're all grown up. My baby girl is all grown. Soon your will be having children of your own." Evangaline let go and smiled. "But hopefully not for a few years yet. Now go and have fun." Evangaline watched as her daughter raced for the door, a green and silver pendant at her neck. Draco wrapped his free arm around her shoulders before kissing her temple.

"She is beautiful. I'm sure that she has every single one of those Slytherin boys wrapped around her finger." He chuckeld and Evangaline smiled slightly.

"Yes, but I highly doubt that any one will touch her without her permission. If not they will get a rather nasty shock." Evangaline smirked. "I trust my daughter I just don't trust those teenage boys." Draco burst out laughing and both walked towards the door to watch their daughter apperate. She twirled gracefully, the emerald serpant pendant sparkling under the moon. For a second the pendant seemed to spark with electricity.

"No. I don't trust those boys at all." Evangaline smirked once more. After all she was a Slytherin, and a Slytherin protects the ones they love.

* * *

Well this is all for this story folks! I would like to give thanks to my many readers!

JitterJitter, bubblysoul411, ChristinaDeath666, twilightgatelover, kitcool, Leanora, RememberingYesterday, sayuri06, LaughingAngelsGibberish, EdwardFanpire, alexee4samjeane, LittleGreenMonsters, MirrorMoon, The Darkest Wizard, TwilightHorseGal, GinaStar, devotedreader, casey21791, lucky7steph, GoodbyeLove15, RevvyMiseryy, BellatrixTonks67, CuteSango07, 1world-traveler, MobMotherScitah, lolgurll124, y0ur-DoWnFaLl, LilyKaze, SweetieCherrie, and DracoMalfoy4Ever.

Thanks you guys so much for reading and giving me good constructive reviews for this story, without your support I don't think iw ould have been able to finish it all. Love you all, and see you next time!

~Mistrus


End file.
